Aime Moi
by NanaNara
Summary: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie… *Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice déjantée que je suis: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

* * *

Je dis un très grand MERCI a ma bétâ : Deb, encore merci !! (Xi Jie)

* * *

**- Chapitre I -**

Je m'ennuies atrocement. Assis à ma table de cours, je regarde par la fenêtre un instant, espérant que quelque chose vienne troubler ces quotidiens trop mornes.

Rien.

Je tourne alors la tête sur la droite pour regarder ma voisine de table mais également ma cousine, Ino. Elle suit consciencieusement le cours mais sentant mon regard sur elle, me regarde et roule des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur notre professeur. Elle sait à quel point les cours ne m'intéressent plus, tout est bien trop facile. Je penche ma tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que le haut de mon crane touche la table, et ainsi je peux voir mes voisins de derrière. Je tombe sur deux orbes noires qui me regardent.

- Fais chier.

Une voix endormie à coté me répond.

- Hey c'est ma réplique ça normalement.

- Shika, comment tu fais? Tu dors toujours et pourtant tes résultats sont excellents.

- Naru... Tout comme toi et moi, Shikamaru n'a pas besoin de notes et se fait chier autant que nous.

A ce moment ma cousine se tourne vers nous, nous assassinant du regard.

- C'est pas parce que toi, Sasuke-kun et cette feignasse qui lui sert de petit ami peuvent se permette de rien glander que c'est le cas pour d'autres!!

- Merci de votre intervention mademoiselle Yamanaka. Maintenant si nous pouvons reprendre. Quant a vous trois je...

Un toquade à la porte ajourne notre sentence à plus tard. L'assistante du proviseur parle un instant avec notre professeur, Asuma-sensei, puis il part un court instant dans le couloir pour revenir dans la salle accompagné. Accompagné par un garçon brun, la peau encore plus claire que celle de Sasuke, il fait à peu près ma taille, et ses yeux sont aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Nos regards se croisent un instant alors qu'il balaie la salle du regard, une décharge électrique transperce mon corps, cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Afin de faire part à mes deux amis de mon état et de demander à Sasuke si il m'avait caché qu'il avait un frère ou un cousin caché, je me retourne et les vois tout deux sans voix, les yeux écarquillés. Puis reprenant ma place je vois ma cousine, qui, si elle n'avait pas la distinction qui lui est du, baverait. Décidément il fait son effet.

- Silence! Bon voila je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe: Sai. Sai va t'assoir a coté de Sakura... Oui, celle qui des cheveux rose, allez!

Le nouveau prend place à coté de Sakura et je ne peux que l'envier elle et Shikamaru qui se trouve à ses cotés de l'autre coté de la rangée. Mais bon étant donné que cette salle n'est la notre que pour un cours, j'aurais peut-être la chance m'assoir à coté de lui.

Malheureusement pour moi ma super glue de cousine s'assoie à coté de moi. Je suis au dernier rang à gauche, collé au mur, et Sai lui est sur la même rangé mais à l'opposé. Il peut regarder par la fenêtre, lui. Et pour rajouter à mon malheur cette salle nous y sommes quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps. Personne n'est assis à coté de lui, il à l'air si seul. Je le vois dans son regard.

Alors que je continue ma contemplation, il sort son portable sous la table, lisant apparemment un message. Son visage se crispe et referme le clapet avant de replacer le téléphone dans sa poche. Il reprend sa contemplation du ciel et moi je détourne mon regard pour voir mes deux amis qui, au lieu de suivre le cours comme à leur habitude, se regardent dans le blanc des yeux se papouillant gentiment sous la table. Après un raclement de gorge ils se stoppent en se tournant vers moi.

- Si tu nous avais laissé la place tu n'aurais pas a subir ça Naruto.

- Arrête Sasuke, la dernière fois que je vous laissé notre table vous avez failli vous faire prendre. Shikamaru retenait tellement ses gémissements que Shiho-sensei a cru qu'il se sentait mal et tu as retiré ta main à temps de son pantalon avant qu'elle n'arrive pour voir se qui le mettait dans cet état.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et se retourna pendant que Shikamaru lui piquait un fard en me disant de me taire et d'arrêter avec cette histoire. Ino quant à elle, à l'entente de cette révélation, regarda son meilleur ami ainsi que son ancien amour, des étoiles plein les yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que c'est deux là étaient gays et qui plus est en couple, la demoiselle ainsi que ses hystériques d'amies sont devenues fan de yaoi. Elle est elle même la présidente du fan club du lycée...

* * *

A la pause du midi, ma cousine rejoint donc ses amies (hystériques) et moi je m'avance vers notre nouveau petit brun pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec nous. Mais au moment où je m'approche, il se lève portable en main et sort de la salle à pas pressés. Il ne reviendra pas l'après-midi.

Le lendemain nous commençons par un cours de sport et il arrive en retard dans les vestiaires. Toutes les classes de dernières années ont cours commun et par conséquent j'attends toujours la dernière minute pour arrivé, et ainsi éviter les regards d'envie sur moi. Et oui, depuis que tout le bahut sait que je suis gay (merci Neji!), beaucoup ont fait leur sortie du placard juste dans l'espoir de m'avoir. J'entendais beaucoup de rumeurs avant qui disait que j'étais beaucoup plus beau que la plupart des filles et pas mal d'hétéro se retrouvaient à dire que si il étaient gays, ce serait moi qu'ils choisiraient. Alors quand l'annonce est tombée...

Enfin bref, pour en revenir aux vestiaires. Je commençais à peine a me déshabiller qu'il arriva en courant et fut soulagé de me voir.

- Salut!

Quel magnifique faux sourire!!

- Ouf! J'ai eu peur d'arriver en retard.

- Non c'est bon, mais ne tarde pas trop car le cours commence dans deux minute et Gai-sensei ne plaisante pas avec la ponctualité. Enfin... Tu verras par toi même.

Je me dépêche de me changer et sors. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu rester et le regarder mais mon abstinence forcée de ces derniers mois aurait eu raison de moi. Pourquoi une abstinence forcée? Et bien c'est simple. Quelques mois avant les vacances l'année dernière j'ai eu une aventure avec Sakon, un mec qui était en dernière année à l'époque. Seulement lui et son frère jumeau (dont je n'avais pas connaissance) se sont bien amusés avec moi et j'ai chopé une saloperie. Bénigne, mais bien sur tout le monde l'a su et depuis, même si on ose a nouveau m'adresser la parole les mecs m'évitent comme la peste. Ayant peur de sortir avec moi de peur d'attraper quelque chose. Du coup cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas... enfin que je suis célibataire.

* * *

Je vais très vite constater que Sai est quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, préférant dessiner en cours et tout le temps accroché à son téléphone. Malgré ça, les filles ne vont pas cesser de le « harceler » voulant savoir tout de lui. Il leur répond toujours calmement et le plus simplement possible. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il n'avait plus de famille, que sa passion dans la vie était le dessin et qu'il aimerait en vivre, mais la chose la plus géniale que j'ai appris c'est qu'il était gay. C'est là que dans ma tête un écriteau immense de plusieurs mètres s'est éclairé avec écrit dessus "JE LE VEUX!!!!" Et puis il est si mignon. Mais il à l'air tellement triste, et puis il se passe vraiment quelque chose avec son téléphone.

A peu près une semaine après son arrivée alors qu'il avait encore reçu un énième message (oui je le regarde beaucoup, et alors?) pris d'une nausée il se leva et sortit de la salle en courant sous le regard ahuris de notre professeur et du reste de la classe.

- Naruto, va voir ce qu'il a s'il te plait.

- Bien Kakashi-sensei.

Je sors alors et le retrouve adossé au mur une main sur le cœur, encore plus pâle que d'habitude et le regard perdu dans le vide. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule pour lui faire prendre conscience que je suis là. Instinctivement, il se dégage de mon emprise reculant de plusieurs pas. Puis quand il voit que ce n'est que moi il soupire de soulagement et me souris, avec le sourire le plus hypocrite que je n'ai jamais vu. Et ça... ça je ne veux pas.

- Ne me souris pas comme ca!!

Il perd d'instinct son sourire et me fixe, d'un regard vide, froid, sans émotion.

- Tu as le droit d'être mal! Tu n'es pas obligé de sourire tout le temps, surtout si c'est hypocrite!!

- Pourtant j'ai lu que le sourire pouvait aider dans n'importe qu'elle situation...

- Sai... Bon maintenant si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas.

- Désolé mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne!

- Bien sur que si ça me concerne!! Premièrement je suis le délégué de la classe et puis surtout j'aimerais que l'on devienne amis...

Ma voix était devenu murmure et ses yeux se sont ouverts comme deux soucoupes puis j'aurais juré qu'il s'était mit à rougir, mais il est tellement pale.

- Tu... Tu voudrais que toi... et moi... nous soyons ami?

- Oui pourquoi cela t'étonne?

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami.

QUOI???? Non mais je n'y crois pas! D'où il débarque?! Quoi que... Ses réactions sont si souvent imprévisible vis à vis des autres personnes. Je lui souris et lui tend la main. Il la regarde un moment puis avance doucement la sienne vers la mienne avant de la serrer doucement.

- Whaou tu as la peau douce!!

C'est à mon tour de rougir, autant que Hinata dans ses pires moments de gêne, et pour ne rien arranger il se saisit de ma main la frottant à son visage. Puis quand il constate qu'il joue au petit chat avec ma main il la lâche en bafouillant milles et une excuses.

- Non c'est bon ne t'en fait pas. C'était mignon!

Et c'est reparti pour quelques secondes de gêne.

- Merci... Nous... Nous ferions mieux de revenir en cours.

- Oui tu as raison. Au fait! Ca te dirait de sortir samedi soir? On va en boite avec les autres.

- Samedi... Soir... Désolé mais je ne peux pas.

- Ah... Oh.... Et bien c'est dommage... Tant pis. Une autre fois hein?

- Oui, oui. Une autre fois.

Il me dit qu'il n'a pas d'amis, il n'a pas de famille, alors pourquoi il ne peut pas venir?...

* * *

Après ça nous nous sommes adressé un peu plus la parole. J'ai même changé de place pour m'assoir à coté de lui en cours. Ce qui a réjoui Sakura, la meilleure amie d'Ino, qui a pu s'assoir a coté d'elle. Ainsi toutes deux peuvent amplement épier Sasuke et Shikamaru dans l'espoir de les voir s'échanger un baiser ou une caresse pour les prendre en photos et les mettre sur leur blog "Le temple du Yaoi". Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai pas mal alimenté les nombreux d'articles l'année dernière, avec Neji nous avions une relation normale mais avec Sakon... Nous n'étions pas des plus discrets... Dans les toilettes, la cour, les couloirs, les salles de classe vide, sur le toit et j'en passe.

Bref! Donc comme je disais, je suis maintenant assis à coté de Sai. Et j'ai tout le loisir de le contempler. J'ai aussi le loisir de voir qu'il reçoit toujours des sms et que souvent il se retient de ne pas vomir en en lisant un. J'aimerais bien savoir se qui se passe mais il nie en bloc à chaque fois que j'évoque son téléphone.

- Naruto?

- Oui?

- C'est vrai que tu as été malade?

- Quoi? De quoi tu parle?

- Et bien depuis quelques temps certaines personnes viennent me voir en me demandant si on sort ensemble. Puis ils me disent de me méfier de toi parce que l'année dernière tu as trompé ton petit ami avec son frère jumeau et du coup tu as attrapé une saloperie.

- C... Comment?

Je soupire en me tenant l'arrête du nez entre mes doigts.

- Écoute Sai, je crois qu'on t'a mal informé.

- Oh alors tu n'as pas été malade?

- SI!!!

- Messieurs, veuillez sortir s'il vous plait vous perturbez le cours!

Je me lève, suivis de Sai et nous sortons dans le couloir.

- Écoute Sai... Je n'aime pas trop parler de tout ça mais... Déjà je n'ai pas trompé mon petit ami avec son frère mais ce sont eux qui se sont joué de moi. Et c'est donc leurs fautes si j'ai chopé cette IST. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis guéri pour de bon et tu peux me parler normalement.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà eu à faire à ces petits désagréments.

Je suis étonné, il en parle comme ça si librement. Bon en même temps c'est Sai. Encore un texto et un soupire de sa part.

- Ça va?

- B... Bien... Bien sur! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Parce que trois quart du temps quand tu reçois un message soit tu as envie de vomir soit tu soupires.

- Il n'y a rien! Je te l'ai déjà dit!

- OK! C'est bon je te crois! Pas la peine de hausser le ton avec moi!

- Désolé Naruto, c'est que... Ce n'est que mon travail qui m'informe que je vais devoir faire des heures sup'.

- Ah bon, si ce n'est que ça alors! Et tu travail où?

Malheureusement je n'aurais pas la réponse, enfin pas dans l'immédiat, car on nous fait de nouveau rentré.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Est-ce que ca va?

- Lâche-moi!

- Sai... C'est à cause d'Orochimaru?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va boulverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (certain sont juste reporter): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

**- Chapitre II -**

#Samedi soir dans une limousine#

- Roooh pourquoiiii?

- Parce que ce diné c'est préparé a la dernière minute et qu'il faut absolument être accompagné! Et cette agence et spécialisé dans l'accompagnement!

- Mais pourquoi je dois y être accompagné d'une fille?! Sasuke et Itachi ont droit de venir avec leur copain et moi on me traine dans cette espèce de maison close pour me trouvé une 'compagne' de soirée.

- Premièrement ce n'est pas une maison close mais une agence d'escorte! Et puis Ino aussi doit être accompagné et il y a des garçons!

- Alors pourquoi moi aussi je ne peux pas avoir un garçon?

- Parce que ma secrétaire est nouvelle et n'est pas au courant de tes préférences fils, et puis se n'est que pour un diné.

Alors je vous résume la situation. Mon père et celui de Sasuke tienne une grande entreprise et ont souvent des dinés d'affaires, sauf que là nous avons tous été conviés. Nos pères respectifs sont accompagnés de leur épouse, Sasuke a pu venir avec Shikamaru et Itachi (le grand-frère de Sasuke) vient avec Deidara, son petit-ami qui est également le frère d'Ino donc par conséquent mon cousin. Quelle belle sortie en famille!! Ah mais non bien sur nous allons devoir, Ino et moi, passez la soirée avec deux parfaits inconnus qui pour moi ne sont ni plus ni moins que des putes de luxe.

Nous arrivons enfin devant "l'agence". Mon père, ma cousine et moi sortons de la limousine et mon père va saluer une femme, qui doit-être la directrice de l'établissement. Une femme blonde qui parait jeune mais je suis sur quand réalité elle a eut à faire de la chirurgie! Mon père l'appelle même par son prénom, Tsunade. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander comment il connait aussi bien une personne tenant ce genre d'établissement. Il nous fait signe d'approcher pour nous présenter a nos compagnons. J'approche et qu'elle n'est pas surprise.

---

Nos yeux se croisent et je comprends a cet instant que nous allons devoir faire comme si de rien était. Là devant moi, la personne qui me tiendra compagnie n'est autre que Sai.

- Messieurs Uzumaki, mademoiselle Yamanaka, laissez moi vous présentez Haku (Une fille? Elle en a le visage Un garçon? Il en a l'allure) et Sacha (alias Sai). Haku tu accompagneras mademoiselle (C'est donc un homme) et Sacha tu t'occuperas du fils de Minato.

- Bien madame.

-AHAHAHA fils! Elle était pas mal ma blague n'est ce pas? Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aurais laissez passez la soirée en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille alors que tu préfère les costumes trois pièces!

J'en déduis que mon paternel est déjà soul.

Ils s'inclinent tout deux vers nous, puis nous rentrons dans la limousine. Je détaille plus amplement Sai vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Le tout très simple mais lui allant divinement bien. C'est alors que je prends vraiment conscience qu'il est dans la voiture. Ce qui signifie qu'il travail dans une agence d'escorte dans ce que moi je prends pour maison de passe déguisée. Mais qui es-tu vraiment mon magnifique ange?

Nous arrivons enfin a destination et constate amèrement que nos parents ont encore minimisé les choses. Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple diner mais d'une grande réception. Nous entrons, Sai a mes cotés. La salle est immense, décoré sobrement, dans le fond des musiciens et sur la droite un grand buffet. Au milieu de tout ça un tas de gens discutant en petit groupe des serveurs passant entre eux avec des plateaux soit de champagne soit de petits fours. A ma droite je vois Ino en pleine conversation avec le brun qui lui tient compagnie et plus en retrait Itachi et Dei parler avec nos parents. Je cherche mes deux amis des yeux mais ils ont disparus, je me doute déjà d'ou ils sont, intenable ces deux là! Ils en ont de la chance. Mon regard se tourne alors vers Sai qui me souris (toujours aussi hypocritement).

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sourire comme ca! Abstient toi Sai!

Il me sert l'avant bras et me souris encore en se rapprochant de mon oreille, sa prise sur mon bras se raffermi un peu plus. Bien qu'il murmure sa voix est froide et dure.

- Sacha! Ce soir je suis Sacha! Je ne connais ton Sai qui n'a pas le droit de sourire. Oh et un conseille toi et tes amis avez intérêt à tenir votre langue! Ca me déplait autant que toi d'être ici mais moi je n'ai pas le choix, tout le monde n'as pas la chance d'être né avec une cuillère en argent dans le cul!

Il se recul toujours en souriant et me lâche enfin attrapant deux coupes passant par là et m'en tend une.

- Merci. Sai... Sacha! Pardon! ... Pourquoi tu fais ca? Je veux dire... Pourquoi tu travail dans un endroit comme "ça"?

- Je viens de te le dire, je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis-

- Bien le bonsoir messieurs.

Sai se tend à l'entente de cette voix que je connais mais je ne sais plus trop d'où. Nous nous retournons alors et nous apercevons Orochimaru un homme d'affaire important dans la ville. Je le connais car mon père a plusieurs fois traité avec lui. Sai a aussi l'air de le connaitre car son regard parait effrayé face a tronche serpent qui me tend la main pour le salué.

- Bonsoir jeune Uzumaki. Je présume que vous êtes venu avec vos parents?

- C'est exact.

Voyant qu'il détaille Sai et que ma mère ma apprit les bonnes manières je dois présenter mon ami.

- M. Orochimaru laissez moi vous présentez Sa-

- Sacha. Oui nous nous connaissons déjà. Alors voila pourquoi tu n'étais pas disponible ce soir. Quand j'ai appelé cette après-midi on m'a dit que tu avais déjà été réservé et je me demandais qui avait eut ce privilège.

Il caressait une des mèches de cheveux de mon ange et mes entrailles se sont resserrer en mon être. Quel abject personnage.

- Et je te retrouve ici en charmante compagnie. Quel chance vous avez Uzumaki-kun, Sacha est vraiment... Comment dire? ... Spéciale. Oui, TRES spécial!

Comment ça spécial?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte le dégénéré du cerveau?! Ajouté à cela il se lécha les lèvres de sa langue bien trop longue. Sai tressaillit.

- Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et allé saluer vos parents, ah je vois que les Uchiha sont également ici, bien, bien.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait il se retourna et s'adressa à Sai.

- Au faite, a mardi Sacha. J'ai un diner ce soir là et j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous auprès de Tsunade.

Il reprit sa marche puis se retourna de nouveau.

- Oh et comme d'habitude j'ai payé le bonus d'avance.

Le bonus?! C'est encore cette histoire?! Mes sourcils se froncent.

Apres un trop grand sourire il se rendit enfin auprès des mes géniteurs. Et c'est alors que je vois Sai se dirigé vers les toilettes en courant et décide de le suivre. En entrant je l'entends vomir. La porte du cabinet n'étant pas fermé je rentre et m'accroupi posant une main dans son dos.

- Est-ce que ca va?

- Lâche-moi!

- Sai... C'est à cause d'Orochimaru?

Et voila que son estomac se vide de nouveau. Une voix nous demande si tout vas bien et je rassure cet individus en disant que mon ami a trop bu. Je prends alors du papier toilette et tourne le brun vers moi pour lui essuyer la bouche. Une fois cela fait je constate qu'il pleure alors j'essuie ses larmes de mes mains et lui demandant ce qui ne va pas.

- Rien. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Maintenant que je t'ai vu dans cet état malheureusement si. Viens.

Nous sortons des sanitaires et je lui dis de me suivre jusqu'au balcon de la salle, heureusement presque vide. Nous nous accoudons à la rambarde et regardons le parc s'étendant en dessous de nous. Plusieurs minutes vont passer ainsi, dans calme, enfin sans compté le brouhaha et la musique venant de la salle.

- Tu m'explique?

- J'ai pas envie Naruto...

- S'il te plait. Je pense avoir déjà compris mais pour ne pas tirer trop vite de conclusion je préfère que tu m'en parle toi même.

Pitié que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense! Pitié que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense!

- Disons qu'Orochimaru est un très bon client et que je suis hôte préféré. Il paie très bien donc Tsunade-san ne refuse jamais.

- Et cette histoire de bonus c'est quoi?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Non.

- Oui.

Il soupire et relève son visage vers moi.

- En temps normal toutes relations sexuelles est interdites avec les hôtes, mais... Comme je te l'ai dit et tu dois le savoir c'est quelqu'un de très influent et il paye très bien, donc...

- Il te force?!

- Je n'ai pas le choix Naruto...

- Pourquoi? Laisse-moi-t'aider si je peux...

- Ok. Mon père était un grand guitariste américain dans les années quatre-vingt et ma mère était mannequin. Ils étaient magnifiques tout deux. Puis ils ont sombré peu à peu dans la drogue, dilapidant ainsi tout leur argent. Mon père est mort d'une overdose lors d'une de leurs soirées. Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté et a pris d'un coup tout les trucs qui trainaient dans l'appart' succombant elle aussi à son tour. C'est moi qui les ai trouvés en rentrant de week-end. J'avais quinze ans et ma vie prenait le même chemin que mes parents. Seulement quand je les vu je me suis juré de ne plus jamais retoucher a la drogue. Dans les jours qui ont suivit j'ai reçu la visite de plusieurs personnes, beaucoup de la mafia, mes parent m'avaient laissé en héritage des milliers de dollars de dettes. Par la suite un homme s'est présenté à moi entant que mon parrain et il a racheté toutes les dettes et c'est à lui que je dois l'argent maintenant. Il m'a emmené au Japon avec lui, m'a trouvé un logement décent et c'est aussi lui qui m'a trouvé ce travail. Danzo n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'y parait mais j'ai hâte que ma dette soit enfin épongée que je puisse vivre une vie... normale.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, de proche de moi puisse avoir eut une telle vie. Il se tourne vers moi et vois que je suis au bord des larmes. Il sourit alors, d'un vrai sourire.

- Ne pleure pas Naruto. C'est la vie, c'est comme ça, et puis... J'ai pu faire ta connaissance. Et ça... J'en suis plus qu'heureux. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Naruto, pardon pour se que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure sur le fait de naitre avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

- Oui enfin ce n'est pas là que tu la placé tout a l'heure.

Nous avons ris et nous sommes pris dans les bras, juste comme ça, sans rien de plus. A ce moment là je me suis juré que je le sortirais de là que je l'aiderais à payer sa dette par tout les moyens possible.

La soirée s'est finie puis nous l'avons raccompagné à l'agence et nous nous sommes rentré chez nous. C'est en pensant à lui que je me suis endormi impatient d'être à lundi pour le voir.

---

C'est le lundi matin au petit déjeuner que me viens une idée.

- Hey pa'!

- Bonjour à toi aussi, fils!

- Ouais bonjour. Dis-moi est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le numéro de l'agence.

- L'agence? Celle de Tsunade?

Un sourire pervers apparu sur le visage de mon paternel.

- Oui, celle là.

- Et bien, il t'a fait de l'effet apparemment le petit brun!

- Paaaaa! Roooh, laisse tomber je vais me débrouiller! J'aurais jamais rien du te demander!

- Oh allez Naruto c'est bon je te taquine, c'est que ça me fait bizarre, en temps normal tu fuis ce genre de personne. Et puis depuis l'histoire avec Sakon... Tu n'as eu personne donc...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je t'expliquerais. Mais plus tard.

- Bien. OK. Tiens, tu note.

Il me donne le numéro puis je pars au bahut lui demandant de bien sur n'en parler à personne.

En arrivant je vais m'installer à coté de mon beau brun qui était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant par la fenêtre. A mon grand étonnement Shika et Sasuke vont s'assoir devant nous et aucun d'eux, pas même Ino, ne parlera de samedi soir. En dehors du récit de Sasuke sur leur escapade à lui et son petit ami dans les recoins de la salle.

A la pause du matin je m'esquive un instant le temps de passer un coup de fil.

- Agence Souseki bonjour.

- Euh bonjour madame, en faite je vous appel car j'aurais besoin d'être accompagné à un diner.

- Oui bien sur. Vous avez un dossier chez nous?

- Non mais je sais déjà avec qui je veux y aller. Sacha.

- Sacha? Ah, et pour quand est votre diner?

- Ce... Ce soir!

- Ce soir? Désolé monsieur mais les réservations dévoient se faire minimum quarante huit heures avant le jour prévu. De plus Sacha est prit jusqu'à jeudi.

Merde! C'est que cette gourdasse pourrait me faire rater mes plans!! Je ne dois pas le laisser entre les sales pattes d'Orochimaru! Bon allez Naruto emplois les grand moyen pour une fois!

- Excusez moi mademoiselle mais pourriez vous me passez Tsunade-san s'il vous plait?

- Comment?

- De la part de d'Uzumaki-san.

- Uzu... Pardon Uzumaki-sama je ne vous avais pas reconnu au téléphone, d'habitude c'est votre secrétaire qui appelle.

- Je suis son fils. Pourriez vous me passez Tsunade-san maintenant s'il vous plait.

- Bi... Bien sur! Un instant je vous pris.

...

- Allo.

- Bonjour Tsunade-san, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Minato.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun! Shizune m'a expliqué ta requête mais je vois mal ce que je peux faire, Sacha ne sera disponible que jeudi pour cette semaine. Il a un programme chargé.

- Je pais le double de tout ce que les autres ont payé et récupère ses rendez-vous!

- Le... Le double?

- Le triple s'il faut!

J'entends bien qu'elle réfléchit puis ne lui laissant plus le temps de la réflexion je continue mon argumentation.

- Vous n'auriez qu'à dire qu'il est tombé malade.

- Mmmh ça se tiens, mais le problème c'est qu'un très bon client de Sacha a déjà payé et il paie très cher, je ne sais pas si tu auras assez pour-

- Je réserve Sacha chacun de ses jours de travail pour une durée d'un mois! Payé le triple bien sur!

- Wahou même le serpent n'a jamais osé...

Elle se parlait plus à elle même qu'a moi. Elle réfléchit encore un peu puis me dit que c'est d'accord.

- En revanche j'aimerais que vous ne lui disiez pas s'il vous plait, à Sacha.

- Très bien. Vous pourrez passer le prendre à vingt heure, cela vous va?

- Parfait! Donc a ce soir!

***

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Étrangement mon salaire a triplé ce mois ci!! Et ce depuis que tu passe toutes tes soirées avec moi! Tu crois que l'argent arrange tout? Tu crois que tu peux m'acheter?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (certain sont juste reporter): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

* * *

**- Chapitre III –**

A dix-neuf heure quarante cinq je pénétrais dans le bâtiment et fut surpris du décor intérieur. Je m'attendais a du velours rouge sur les murs, des lumières tamisées, des chandeliers, des tableaux bordés de cadres dorés ouvragés, etc. Mais non. On dirait le cabinet de mon dentiste. Des murs blancs, un bureau d'accueil sur la droite puis un sorte de salle d'attente (des canapés et des fauteuils) sur la gauche et deux trois plantes vertes pour égailler le tout. La secrétaire vient à moi, me salue et me demande de patienter dans le 'salon'.

Cinq minutes plus tard je vois Sai apparaitre, il est en pleine conversation avec Tsunade et ils ne m'ont toujours pas vu.

- ... Allez! S'il te plait! Dis-moi!

- Sacha... Ton client veut garder son anonymat.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vu que je vais le voir d'ici quelques minutes.

Ils ont passé la porte et j'en ai profité pour me lever et me placer à ses cotés.

- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas?

Il se tourne d'un coup vers moi une main sur le cœur choqué.

- Naruto?! Mais... Mais que fais-tu là?

Tsunade le pousse sur le coté pour me saluer et me serrer la main. Elle se retourne vers mon hôte et lui dis que c'est avec moi qu'il passe la soirée. Il ouvre grand les yeux puis finalement souris. Je lui indique ma voiture puis une fois dedans nous partons à travers la ville. Il me jette de petit coup d'œil de temps à autre mais ne dis rien, il attend.

Nous arrivons devant mon restaurent de ramen préféré et il s'étonne de l'endroit que j'ai choisi.

- C'est ici que nous allons? On m'a dit que mon client avait un diner important.

- Mais c'est très important!! Ce soir Teuchi, le patron, présente son nouveau ramen spécial!!

- Voila pourquoi tu n'es pas habillé en conséquence alors que moi...

Oui je suis habillé comme tous les jours, d'un jean, d'un-t-shirt noir et des converses oranges. Lui, est beau comme d'habitude, très bien habillé, d'un costume. Je m'avance alors vers lui, lui retire sa veste la jette dans la voiture puis sort les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon la faisant ainsi ressortir. Toujours sous son regard abasourdi je m'approche du col et lui déboutonne les deux premiers boutons.

- Voila qui rétablit la chose, cool, sexy, classe et divinement beau.

Il balbutie un 'merci', son visage est tout rouge et pour passer son mal être je l'entraine à l'intérieur de l'échoppe.

- Bienvenue!!

- Bonsoir Teuchi! Ayame!

- Naruto!! Ah ah ah content que mon client préféré soit là ce soir! Tiens je ne l'ai jamais vu ton ami, c'est un nouveau?

- Je vous présente Sa...cha. Un ami.

- Bien, bien, bien. Bon choisissez tout ce qui vous fait plaisir ce soir c'est moi qui invite!!

- Yattaaaaa!

Je vais bien profiter de mes sept bols de nouilles sous le regard éberlué de Sai.

- Mais où est-ce que tu arrive à mettre tout ça bon sang?!

- Bah quoi?

- Mais, tu t'empiffres toujours et pourtant t'as un corps divin!!

Sa première réflexion me fait rentrer ma tête dans les épaules et rougir mais ce n'est rien comparé au rougissement que m'a fait prendre la fin de sa phrase. C'est vrai que j'aime bien manger, et alors?!?

- Je fais du sport, moi.

- Moi aussi je te signale, on en fait tout les deux au lycée!!

Il est stupide ou...

- Non, mais je vais à la salle de sport. J'en doute que tu fasses pareil. T'es tout maigre!!

Sa main vient cogner l'arrière de ma tête et je me retrouve presque propulsé la tête la première dans mon bol. Je me redresse et me frottant le crane et lui lançant un regard noir qu'il me rend bien.

- Déjà d'une, je suis fin, pas maigre. Et de deux je suis musclé quand même!!

- Oui... Ma tête l'a très bien compris.

Nous allons finalement en rire. Lui aussi fait du sport même si ce n'est pas en salle, il se maintient en forme. Puis les sujets ont dérivés et nous en sommes rendu a sa passion première, le dessin.

- Moi j'aime beaucoup ce que tu dessine en cours.

- Ouais mais quand même, ce n'est rien ce n'est que du gribouillage, je préfère peindre, ou dessiner sur des grands formats.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas au club d'art?!

- Je n'aime pas trop les clubs, trop de contraintes.

Je le comprends, moi même ne faisant parti d'aucun clubs.

- Et puis je suis souvent pris le soir donc je préfère me reposer avant d'aller travailler.

- Désolé.

- Pourquoi?

- T'aurais peut-être préférer te reposer ce soir...

- Non, non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis très content que tu sois avec moi ce soir...

Ne regards se sont perdus l'un dans l'autre, je sens qu'on aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça. Sauf que mes paupières se sont lentement fermées et mon visage a avancé vers le sien. Se rendant compte de ce que j'allais faire il s'est levé prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes.

Merde! J'ai tout gâché...

Il va finalement revenir, le sourire aux lèvres et moi je vais essayer de m'excuser mais il va couper.

- Ne t'excuse pas Naruto, mais je ne veux pas que tu recommence, ou espère plus.

La discussion s'est close ainsi et l'ambiance était un peu tendue suite à cela. Voyant qu'il était déjà assez tard, je lui ai proposé de rentrer.

Une fois dans la voiture alors que j'allais lui demandé son adresse pour la rentrer dans mon GPS, il m'a dit que je ne le ramenais pas chez lui.

- Pourquoi je dois te ramener à l'agence?

- Parce que c'est comme ça Naruto, les clients ne sont pas censé savoir où habite les hôtes.

- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Sai, nous sommes dans la même classe tu ne pense pas qu'il est une dérogation dans ce cas là?!

- Non! Le soir je suis Sacha, je te l'ai déjà dis, maintenant ramène moi à l'agence s'il te plait je suis fatigué!

- Mais... D'accord.

Je l'ai raccompagné devant son travail et il m'a a peine dit au revoir. Il a attendu que je reparte pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Décidément, ça ne va pas être facile avec lui... Et comment il va prendre le fait que j'ai réservé tout ses soirs pendant un mois? Je soupire et redémarre pour rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain, en cours, il est de nouveau normal avec moi, me souriant, me parlant. A la fin de la journée j'ai voulu lui dire "A ce soir", mais je me suis retenu. Je ne sais pas encore comment il va réagir...

Le soir arrive trop vite et je suis angoissé. Ce soir j'ai prévu d'aller boire un verre dans un bar ou j'ai déjà été plusieurs fois avec Sasuke.

Je suis arrivé en retard, mon père m'a retenu et j'ai du lui expliquer toute l'histoire pour qu'il me laisse partir serein, ma mère m'a rappelé de ne pas trop boire, voire pas du tout, et de faire attention sur la route et tout ça agrémenté d'un énorme câlin. Bref je suis à la bourre! Je me gare, il est déjà là et je le vois grimacé en me voyant.

Il soupire et s'approche de moi, prenant sa saleté de visage hypocrite et me serrant la main, enfin me la broyant, c'est vrai qu'il a de la force!

Il a mis du temps a desserré la mâchoire, mais quand il a vu où je l'emmenais l'ambiance est redevenue sereine. La soirée c'est très bien passée, pas un faux pas. Nous n'avons pas vraiment bu beaucoup d'alcool tellement nous parlions. Nous avons surtout parlé de moi et de mes frasques au collège et lycée, il avait entendu les rumeurs disant que j'étais un boute-en-train.

A la fin de la soirée, je le raccompagne à l'agence, je n'ai pas refait la même bêtise de lui demander où il habitait. Sauf que ce soir il m'a embrassé sur la joue pour me dire bonne nuit, je suis sur que j'ai eu un sourire débile jusqu'à m'endormir. Je n'ai même pas prêté attention mes parents quand je suis passé devant le salon, qui me demandaient comment s'était passé ma soirée.

---

Tous les jours suivant pendant un mois je l'ai surpris à venir le voir tout les jours. La plupart du temps nous dinions ensemble, sinon nous sommes allés boire des verres, voir des films au cinéma, sortis au karaoké, voir le spectacle d'un humoriste que nous aimons tout deux, nous sommes même allé au bowling!! C'était trop comique, Sai n'y avait jamais joué, alors j'ai du lui apprendre, et surtout alléer me calmé après car j'étais collé derrière lui, lui montrant les mouvements qu'il devait faire, et moi pendant ce temps j'essayais de me contrôler... Enfin bref, c'était un mois génial.

Puis un matin en arrivant en cours il m'a accueilli d'un regard mauvais et ne m'a pas adressé la parole de toute la matinée. Au déjeuner ne tenant plus je l'ai pris a part pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait. D'un coup il a sortit une enveloppe de son sac et me l'a agitée sous le nez.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça?

- C'est quoi?

Il sort le contenu de l'enveloppe et je vois un chèque. Il me le montre et me le met devant les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus et il avance vers moi jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Étrangement mon salaire a triplé ce mois ci!! Et ce depuis que tu passe toutes tes soirées avec moi! Tu crois que l'argent arrange tout? Tu crois que tu peux m'acheter?

- Non! Bien sur que non! Si j'ai triplé le prix c'est pour toi.

- Pour moi?

- Je veux plus que cette saloperie de serpent d'Orochimaru repose ses mains sur toi! C'est pour te protéger que j'ai fait tout ça! J'ai racheté tes rendez-vous...

Il ne sait plus quoi dire, je le vois bien, il est troublé, heureux? Il se tient le menton d'une main en réfléchissant.

- Merci... Mais...

La devant mes yeux il déchire le chèque en deux, en quatre et ainsi de suite puis me les jette dessus comme des confettis.

- Félicitation! Tu viens d'économiser beaucoup d'argent! Naruto, ton argent je n'en veux pas. J'apprécie nos moments passés ensemble mais tu ne mérite pas de payer pour moi. Se sont mes dettes, c'est à moi de les payer.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Merci quand même... On se voit ce soir? Pour la dernière fois.

- Comment tu-

- Tsunade. C'est elle qui me l'a dit que t'avais payé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, enfin c'est surtout qu'elle n'a pas accepté que tu réserve plus.

- Oui apparemment a cause de moi plusieurs bon clients menace de ne plus venir chez elle... Notre dernière soirée...

- en tant que hôte et client...

Je me répète cette phrase dans ma tête comme une litanie. Ça veut bien dire qu'il veut qu'on se revoit lui et moi...

La cloche nous tire de notre conversation et nous nous rendons en cours. Le soir arrive à grand pas et je me sens plus que nerveux. Nous allons diner dans un grand restaurant de la ville. J'ai mis le paquet pour cette soirée.

Après notre diner nous sommes allés nous balader un peu dans les rues de Konoha. Il est si beau sous les rayons de la lune. Je n'ai qu'une envie: l'embrasser. Je vois ses lèvres qui me tentent tant, doucement je me rapproche d'elles. Mon brun observe le ciel alors il ne me voit pas approcher. Quand nos lèvres se frôlent il se recule soudain effrayé.

Merde! Je n'aurais pas du...

- Hein? Naruto? Mais pourquoi? Désolé je... je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme un gigolo, ce qui se passe avec Orochimaru est exceptionnel car il paie beaucoup et me donne de très gros pourboires mais… Mais avec toi je ne veux pas, je ... Désolé!

Il commence à partir alors je le rattrape et le fait se retourner pour qu'il me regarde. Mon regard est dur et déterminé et le sien est perdu et larmoyant.

- Sai! Je ne te prends pas pour un gigolo!! Tu sais très bien que si j'ai fait appel à toi c'est pour ne plus revoir les larmes que j'ai vu dans tes yeux à notre première soirée! Je veux t'aider! Et si pour ça je dois faire appel à toi entant qu'hôte alors je le ferais! Si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce que j'en avais envie! Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu j'ai vu cette détresse dans tes yeux et n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la faire disparaitre à jamais! Sai... Je crois que je t'...

- NON!! Ne dis pas ces mots s'il te plait Naruto! Ne les dis pas! Ils ne veulent rien dire pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils signifient et n'ai pas envie d'avoir à y réfléchir. J'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment. Oublies moi s'il te plait. Restons juste ami ça me convient amplement.

- Mais pas à moi! J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais n'oublies pas que je t'attendrais, j'attendrais. Je t'en fais la promesse! Et sache que je ne reviens jamais sur mes mots!!

- Tu pourrais attendre toute ta vie, réfléchis-y.

- J'attendrais. Cent ans s'il le faut. Sai, je t'aime. Vraiment.

Il se prend la tête d'une main, soupire puis souris.

- Naruto...

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Ou sommes... Nous? Oh mon dieu!

- Ça te plait?

- Si ça me plait?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (certain sont juste reporter): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

* * *

**- Chapitre IV -**

Depuis notre vie a repris normalement, même si au bout du compte il a fini par accepter le vrai chèque que Tsunade lui avait fait (oui celui qu'il a déchiré était un faux mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué) parce que j'avais vraiment beaucoup insisté.

Nous sommes toujours assis l'un à coté de l'autre et ça me permet de le soutenir quand il reçoit le message lui stipulant que le soir venu il devra accompagner Orochimaru. Dans ces cas là je prends sa main sous la table et lui serre doucement pour lui faire comprendre que je suis là. Et lui me rend mes étreintes. Il y a des jours où il craque alors je suis là, je le prends dans mes bras lui caressant le dos pendant qu'il pleure. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu aller trouver le serpent et lui dire le fond de ma pensée mais Sai m'en a empêché à chaque fois.

Un matin Sai a apprit qu'Orochimaru l'avait 'réservé' pour tout un week-end. Nous sommes vendredi matin et il est dans mes bras tremblotant en pleine crise d'angoisse. J'avais ma main sur son cœur essayant de calmé ses battements, il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il se calme et se cale mieux dans mes bras, son visage niché dans mon cou, ses bras noué a ma taille. J'en frémis. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait ou quoi? Il me remercie encore une fois puis nous nous séparons.

Depuis que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments j'ai l'impression qu'il se contrôle pour ne pas y répondre. Alors profitant de cet intimé imprévu, je lui pose la question. Il va me sourire et me reprendre dans ses bras comme quelques secondes auparavant.

- Naruto, si je commence à m'avouer a moi même mes sentiments pour toi, il me sera encore plus dur de travaillé. Et tu sais que cet argent j'en ai besoin. Et j'en aurais encore plus besoin l'an prochain car j'aurais mes dettes, mon loyer et mon école à payer. Je vais devoir redoubler d'effort.

Je le sens amer à cette dernière phrase et comprend pourquoi, cela signifie accepter un peu plus souvent de bonus. Nous avons déjà parlé de l'après. L'après lycée. Il veut entrer dans une grande école d'art qui d'ailleurs se trouve à coté de la fac de littérature que je vais intégrer. J'aimerais l'aider mais je sais qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'argent de ma part et si je recommence le coup de faire appel à lui entant qu'hôte il va vite comprendre. Comment faire?

Je sens soudain des larmes dans mon cou, il s'est remit a pleuré, en silence.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, ça va être horrible! Tout un week-end!

- Shhh je sais, calme toi, je suis là.

Je le berce doucement dans mes bras, je suis aussi désemparé que lui. Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il y aille. Je le resserre un peu plus contre moi et profite de notre étreinte. J'ai beau réfléchir aucune idée ne me vient a l'esprit. Puis d'un coup, je me lève et l'entraine à ma suite courant dans les couloirs de notre école. Nous arrivons sur le parking ou je le fais monter dans ma voiture.

Nous roulons, roulons, et encore comme ça pendant quelques heures. Puis je me gare enfin et vais lui ouvrir la portière afin de doucement le réveiller, il était épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré le matin. Je replace une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille puis lui caresse doucement la joue du bout des doigts. Il gémit légèrement dans son sommeil et je me mets à rougir. Je vais lui murmurer à l'oreille que nous sommes arrivés et qu'il est temps qu'il se réveille. Et la première chose qu'il verra en se réveillant ce sera moi, il a sourit puis d'une main, je l'ai aidé à sortir de la voiture.

- Où sommes... Nous? Oh mon dieu!

- Ça te plait?

- Si ça me plait? Naruto... Je n'ai jamais été à la plage.

- Oui je sais tu me l'as dit a l'un de nos premiers 'rendez-vous'. J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir et te détendrais un peu.

Il était en admiration devant l'étendue bleue qui bougeait au rythme des vagues. Il s'est retourné vers moi vraiment ravi. Ses réels sourires sont rares mais je suis heureux car il ne les réserve que pour moi. Prenant une de mes mains dans l'une des siennes et il m'a remercié, puis sans m'y attendre il a posé chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Sai?

- N'y prend pas goût, c'est juste pour te remercier. Tu es si gentil avec moi... Et puis... Non rien. On peut..?

Je comprends qu'il veut aller sur le sable, alors je hoche la tête et nous y allons. C'était encore plus amusant de le voir là qu'au bowling, on aurait dit un petit garçon. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, il jouait avec ses orteils dans le sable, puis a rentrer son pied dedans avant de le ressortir. Ensuite, nous avons remonté nos pantalons pour aller marché dans l'eau. A certains moments il se baissait pour ramasser un coquillage. Puis nous nous sommes arrêtés pour nous assoir sur le sable, ses mains jouant à leur tour à ramasser du sable et le laisser s'écouler lentement. Je me suis assis derrière lui, mon torse face à son dos entourant son torse de mes bras. Mon visage s'est niché dans son cou le chatouillant de mon nez.

- Naruto?

- Hum?

- Pou... *soupir* ... Merci.

- Qu'est ce que tu allais me demander?

- Pourquoi… est ce que tu es aussi gentil avec moi... Mais je connais déjà la réponse et c'est pour ça que je te remercie.

Mon menton était posé sur une de ses épaules et sa tête s'est reposée sur la mienne. Après quelques secondes je constate que son souffle est calme et régulier et qu'il s'est endormi de nouveau. Les pleurs du matin plus l'euphorie de l'après-midi ont eu raison de lui. Je l'ai porté dans mes bras jusqu'à la voiture et ai entrepris de faire le trajet du retour.

Nous avons vraiment passé une magnifique journée...

Vu qu'il dormait vraiment comme un bébé je n'ai pas osé le réveiller pour lui demander où je le raccompagnais donc je l'ai emmené à la maison. Nous sommes vendredi et aujourd'hui comme beaucoup d'autres fois mes parents vont partir en week-end juste après le travail. Ma mère a beau être une femme au foyer, elle doit surement déjà être à attendre mon père a son entreprise.

Comme prévu, je rentre et ils ne sont pas là. Je monte donc Sai dans ma chambre et le dépose sur mon lit pour le laisser dormir encore un peu. Moi pendant ce temps je vais prendre une douche car j'ai l'impression d'avoir du sable partout, et ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des plages, moi je préfère les coins tranquilles près d'une rivière.

Après ma douche plus que relaxante je fais un détour par mon dressing pour m'habiller puis me rend aux cotés de mon brun toujours endormi. Il a l'air si serein à cet instant. Un coup d'œil au radio réveil et je constate qu'il est déjà tard, enfin pour lui, il est dix-huit heure passé. J'allais le réveillé quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone se fit entendre, j'attrape cet objet de malheur et ressors dans le couloir pour décrocher ; c'est un numéro que je ne connais pas.

- Oui allo?

- Naruto?

- Neji?!! Neji, c'est bien toi??

- Oui. Bonjour.

- Salut!! Aaah ça me fait trop plaisir de t'avoir. Alors quoi de neuf? Tout va bien?

- Moi aussi ça me fais plaisir. Ça... Ça va, ça va. Et toi?

- Neji? Qu'est ce qui se passe? J'entends bien que tout ne va pas aussi bien que tu le dis!

- On ne peut rien te cacher...

- Héhé! Alors?

-C'est mon oncle.

Depuis la mort de son père Neji vit chez sa cousine, Hinata, l'année dernière ils ont déménagé car son oncle avait trouvé un poste plus important à Suna. Il ne s'entend pas vraiment avec ce dernier.

- Oh mon dieu! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?!! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas...

Son silence m'inquiète, c'est qu'en général il a quelque chose à me dire de difficile.

- Naruto... Est ce que je peux venir chez toi la semaine prochaine?

- La semaine prochaine? Ah oui ce sont les vacances! Bien sur! Mes parents partent faire une croisière je ne sais plus où et puis même si ils étaient là il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

- Merci.

Sa voix est étranglée comme si il se retenait de pleuré et ça commence a sérieusement m'inquiéter.

- Nej...

- NARUTOOOOO!!

Il a éclaté en sanglot et je ne sais plu quoi faire tournant sur moi même.

- Neji? Calme-toi! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis!

Je l'entends essayer de reprendre son calme inspirant et expirant assez fort.

- Je peux venir aujourd'hui?

- Aujou... Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais venir pour les vacances?

- S'il te plait.

- Bi... Bien. OK. Je vais te préparer la chambre d'ami. Tu pense être la vers quelle heure?

- Maintenant?

Quoi?!!

- HEIN?!! MAINTENANT?! Bah c'est que... Euh... Ça peut pas attendre une heure ou deux?

- Tu n'es pas seul c'est ça?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!!!

- Mais je ne crois rien du tout Naruto, tu fais ce que tu veux. Bon ça va si je viens vers vingt heure trente?

- Oui, vingt heure trente... C'est bien. A toute!

- Mmh. Bisous.

- B... Bisous.

Je suis sonné. Je raccroche et me laisse glisser le long du mur prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Pourquoi je me sens tout bizarre, ce n'est que Neji. Bon OK c'est mon premier petit copain et mon premier amour aussi, mais c'est du passé! Pourquoi alors j'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il arrive?

Une main se posant sur mes cheveux me tire de mes réflexions et je tombe sur Sai accroupi devant moi me souriant, vraiment.

- Un problème Naruto?

- N... Non non c'est bon.

- C'était qui?

- Un a... Un ami. Neji. Tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Mh, ouais ton **ex**. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?!

Si je ne le connaissais pas je penserais qu'il est jaloux. Mais il n'a pas à l'être! D'une, nous ne sommes pas ensemble et ce parce qu'il me 'rejette' et de deux, c'est de lui dont je suis amoureux plus de Neji! Enfin... Est ce que je vais pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus pendant le temps qu'il sera ici? Je me souviens quand on était ensemble on était vraiment fusionnel, c'était génial. Puis il a du partir et j'ai eu du mal à digérer notre rupture, c'est pour ça qu'on n'avait rarement des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Le plus souvent sur Internet, ou l'on s'échangeait des banalités. Et puis là d'un coup il va débarquer chez moi, en plus il a l'air d'aller mal... Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir le consoler... MERDE!

- Naruto?

- Hein? Quoi?

- Tu étais ailleurs. Tu pensais à Neji? Tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas, après tout, nous ne sommes pas ensemble... Et...

- NON! Mais qu'est ce que t'imagines?! Je suis juste inquiet parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien!

- Mmmh... Ouais si tu le dis, mais tes yeux et les rougeurs sur tes joues parlent pour toi. Est ce que tu peux me ramener, je dois aller travailler. Tout le week-end.

Mon cœur se serre, on dirait qu'il veut me faire culpabiliser. Mais merde, faut savoir ce qu'il veut!! J'allais m'énerver mais j'ai vu qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, j'ai donc ravalé ma fierté et mes paroles pour le prendre dans mes bras. Doucement, dans une tendre étreinte, ses larmes éclatant comme dans la matinée. Mes mains caressent doucement son dos et je l'embrasse doucement sur le crane pendant qu'il se calme. Sa voix parvient à mes oreilles, cassée, suppliante.

- Ne m'abandonne pas. Je sais que tu vas me laisser pour lui! Si te plait ne me laisse pas...

- Sai?! ... Alors sors avec moi!

Là d'un coup il se redresse pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. J'ai bien cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il dirait oui, mais son regard est dur.

- Non. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

- Écoute, je t'aime, tu le sais je te l'ai dit pas plus tard que ce matin mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne se passera rien avec Neji.

- Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas simple. Neji et moi on s'est quitté abruptement, on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair entre nous... Et puis je sais comment je suis et je sais comment est Neji. Toi, tu ne veux pas de moi, et même si je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Neji, mais pour toi, de ton coté tu ne veux pas de moi. Je ne comprends plus rien!!

Il se lève pour aller dans ma chambre et en ressortir deux minutes après avec son sac. Je suis encore assis par terre et lui est debout, bizarrement il dégage une espèce d'aura de puissance, si ses yeux pouvaient me tuer ils l'auraient déjà fait.

-Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et comme moi aussi je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre de mon coté tu dois bien avoir le droit de faire pareil.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'entends la porte de ma maison claquer que je réalise de qui il parlait. Pendant quelques minutes je me suis trituré le cerveau en me demandant s'il avait déjà une personne dans sa vie. Mais maintenant je me sens bête et surtout honteux, il ne s'agit que d'Orochimaru! Enfin... Raa mais qu'est ce que je dois faire? Neji arrive dans environ deux heures, je vais appeler Sasuke.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

D'un coup il m'a lâché puis a prétexté un besoin urgent pour couper court. Mais il me connait et sait que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Je l'ai attendu au croisement du couloir qui mène au salon et le bloqué au mur quand il est passé.

- Ooooh... Tu veux déjà passer aux choses intéressantes?


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va boulverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (certain sont juste reporter): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

* * *

**- Chapitre V -**

- A... Allo?

- Sasu, c'est moi, j'ai besoin de parler.

- Hum hum, je t'écoute.

Il respire fort. Qu'est ce qu'il fout?

- Je sais plus quoi faire! Neji vient de m'appeler il va venir chez moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances, il n'a pas l'air bien.

- Ne... Neji? Continuuue.

Je rougis. Ne me dites pas qu'il est entrain de faire des trucs avec Shika! Non, il n'oserait pas, donc je continue.

- Oui et puis là-dessus Sai me fait une crise de jalousie alors qu'on n'est pas ensemble et qu'il ne veut même pas qu'on sorte ensemble. Moi je sais ce qui va se passer avec Neji si je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un et...

Cette fois je crois que c'était vraiment un gémissement que j'ai entendu!!

- Euh... Sasu... Je dérange peut-être?

- Aaah? Hhhhn...

Je pique un fard monstrueux, ils font vraiment des trucs alors que je suis a l'autre bout de fil.

- Bon je vais laisser, je crois que tu es occupé.

- Aaaaaaah Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

J'ai raccroché rapidement. C'est malin, à cause d'eux mon corps s'est réchauffé et en particulier mon bas ventre! Ils ne se rendent pas compte que ça fait des mois que j'ai rien fait! L'image des corps de mes deux meilleurs amis surgit dans mon cerveau, me réchauffant un peu plus. Je dois me calmer! Et vite!

C'est donc ce que j'ai fait avant d'aller préparer une chambre pour Neji, bien que je doute qu'il dorme dedans, préférant surement mon lit...

Finalement Neji était là à dix-neuf heure cinquante. Je l'ai trouvé devant ma porte alors que je sortais faire quelques courses. Je suis resté sur le cul, il avait changé, enfin pas tant que ça mais quand même.

Plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres, ses cheveux eux aussi avaient encore poussés, toujours réunis en une queue dans son dos. Je me demande si ils sont toujours aussi doux, je me souviens que j'adorais perdre mes doigts dedans. Son visage aussi a changé, plus masculin. En bref il est encore plus beau qu'avant.

Je pense que je dois lui faire même effet car il me regarde de haut en bas en rougissant. Lui aussi doit lutter contre l'envie de se prendre dans nos bras, je ferais donc le premier pas.

Mes mains se nouant à son cou, rapprochant son corps du mien et lui passant ses bras à ma taille. J'en frissonne tellement il me donne chaud! Si je m'écoutais, je le prendrais là maintenant tout de suite sur le perron, et au vu de ses mains descendant doucement vers mon postérieur je suppose qu'il ne serait pas contre. Brusquement ses mains remontent dans mon dos et il s'excuse.

- Désolé je crois que mon corps à garder ses habitudes vis à vis du tien.

- Mh oui ça doit ça.

Oh mon dieu j'ai chaud!

Je l'invite à entrer et je prends son sac resté dehors.

- Ça a changé depuis...

- Ouais ma mère s'est fait une nouvelle amie, décoratrice d'intérieur, qui nous a refait toute la maison.

- Même ta chambre?

- Non, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé elle. Au faite comment ça se fait que soit déjà là?

- Oh pardon, je te dérange?

- Pas vraiment mais...

- J'étais devant ta porte quand je t'ai appelé tout a l'heure.

- Oh. Pourquoi t'a pas sonné?

- Et bien... Après qu'on est raccroché, quelques minutes après... Il y a un garçon qui est sortis de chez toi, il avait l'air énervé et il pleurait. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer rien qu'en me regardant!

Sai... C'est à mon tour d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Alors que Neji avait plutôt l'air de s'amuser de la situation moi je me suis donné envi de vomir. Je l'ai envoyé au casse pipe. On s'est engueulé et maintenant il doit me détesté.

Je sens à peine Neji qui m'enlace par derrière me demandant si tout va bien.

- Na-chan? Tu vas bien? Ce n'est pas à cause de ce mec que tu es dans cet état quand même?

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre je suis super mal. Bien sur que si, que c'est a cause de _ce_ mec. Mais _ce_ mec est vraiment particulier pour moi…

Je l'entends à peine. J'ai l'impression qu'il parle avec quelqu'un. Puis mon portable dans mon champ de vision tenu par Neji. Ses lèvres forment le prénom de Sasuke. Je redescends très vite sur Terre me rappelant notre dernière entrevue téléphonique.

- Ça y est, tu as enfin fini tes cochonneries?

- Pardon Naruto! Pardon! Je te jure que ça se reproduira plus! Pardon!

- Ouais, ça va, vous avez fait pire tout les deux.

En effet un été on est partis en camping et nous étions tout les trois dans la même tente et ils ne se sont pas gêné pour... Enfin, j'ai dormi dehors au final.

Je raconte à Sasuke tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous avons quitté le lycée Sai et moi. Le fait qu'il connaisse le secret de Sai aide dans la compréhension de l'histoire même si lui non plus ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il ne veut pas sortir avec moi alors qu'il me fait des 'scandales'.

- Et t'as fait quoi quand il est parti?

- Rien.

- Rien?

- Oui, rien! Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse?

- Le rattraper et le ramener chez lui. Et t'excuser aussi.

Maintenant qu'il me le dit ça me parait tellement logique.

- Merde, j'ai déconné!

- Oui, mais bon ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- Bon Sas' je te laisse on se rappelle plus tard!

- Attend!!

- Quoi? J'ai un coup de fil à passer la!

- On peut passer demain avec Shika pour voir Neji?

- Rooo OUI! Si c'était juste pour ça, ça pouvait attendre! Allez bisous!

Je n'attends même pas qu'il me réponde et raccroche pour tout de suite rechercher le numéro de Sai. J'ai du essayer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne décroche pour raccrocher immédiatement. Quand j'ai réessayé son portable était éteint. En même temps il est déjà vingt heures passé, il doit déjà... travailler. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite.

Je sors du bureau de mon père où j'étais enfermé et trouve Neji sur le canapé du salon zappant sur différentes chaines. En me voyant il éteint, se lève et vient vers moi posant des mains sur mes hanches.

- Ça va?

- Mh. Pizzas ce soir ça te va?

- O...Oui.

Je m'éloigne de lui, ce n'est pas dans ses bras que j'ai envie d'être. Mais lui revient a la charge m'enlaçant en collant son torse a mon dos.

- Bon maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici?!

D'un coup il m'a lâché puis a prétexté un besoin urgent pour coupé court. Mais il me connait et sait que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Je l'ai attendu au croisement du couloir qui mène au salon et le bloquer au mur quand il est passé.

- Ooooh... Tu veux déjà passer aux choses intéressantes?

- Neji!

- Bon... En faite mon oncle m'a foutu à la porte.

- QUOI? POURQUOI??

Là je suis choqué, il avait pourtant fait la promesse à son frère de s'occuper de Neji comme de son propre fils!

- Il a apprit que j'étais homo.

- Ah...

Le père d'Hinata est quelqu'un de plutôt dur et sévère, je pense aussi qu'il doit être raciste et, je viens de l'apprendre, homophobe. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait, tout le monde dans ma famille l'a bien prit. Bon que mon cousin soit également gay a penché dans la balance mais quand même. Pour Sasuke ça été aussi c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. Bien que sa mère nous ai déjà reproché à moi et Deidara d'avoir perverti ses fils. Entre sa famille et la mienne... Enfin bref! Je me reconcentre sur Neji qui prend une tête contrarié pour ensuite la tourné sur le coté.

- Tsss... Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Et puis tu as d'autres préoccupations maintenant... Des préoccupations brunes avec de jolies petites fesses.

Mais s'il en rit moi ça ne me fait pas rire. J'essaie d'occulter un instant Sai de mon esprit mais c'est plus dur que ce que je pense.

- Bon écoute Neji, j'ai eu une longue journée et j'ai un atroce mal de crane qui pointe le bout de son nez alors si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais aller m'allonger. Je te promets qu'on reparlera de tout ça demain matin, et puis de toute façon tu es la pour trois semaines...

- Mh.

Je m'éloigne du mur pour monter à l'étage et m'affaler sur mon lit. Je me suis endormi comme une masse ne pensant qu'à un délicieux sourire. Un délicieux sourire appartenant à un brun a jolies petites fesses comme a dit Neji. Un délicieux sourire qu'il n'a que pour moi.

Au matin, alors que j'émerge difficilement, je me retourne et tombe sur Neji, encore endormi. J'écarquille les yeux puis tout se remet peu à peu en place. Il est toujours aussi mignon quand il dort... Encore plus sexy qu'avant. Merde! Mais à quoi je pense moi? Taisez-vous saletés d'hormones!!!!

Et mes saletés d'hormones vont encore plus faire de leurs siennes en entendant Neji gémir doucement en se réveillant.

- Mmh? Naruto? Tu es déjà réveillé? Naruto? Naruto!?

- Hein? Quoi?!

- Ca va? T'es un peu rouge? T'as pas attrapé froid j'espère.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Oh mon dieu, vite une douche froide!!! Il n'est qu'a quelques centimètres de moi penché au dessus de moi, torse nu et... visiblement excité, si je me fie à la bosse que je sens contre ma cuisse.

- Ne... Neji?

- Na-chan...

Il se penche vers moi, et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres se trouvent déjà dans mon cou l'embrassant légèrement. C'est comme si nous avions jamais été séparés. Il sait retrouver les endroits qui me font frémir, là, juste sous l'oreille, de légers baisers, de petites léchouilles et des morsures presque aériennes. Plus il continue, plus je gémis. Mes mains se retrouvent vite dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi lisse et doux, son shampooing n'est plus le même, ils ne sentent plus la même odeur, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Alors que ses mains se trouvaient de chaque cotés de mon corps, l'une d'elle a su trouver l'un de mes tétons et le caresser du pouce de façon circulaire. Comment il se souvient de tout ce que j'aime? Peut-être de la même façon dont je me souviens de ce qu'il aime au fur et à mesure.

- Na-chan, si tu veux m'arrêter, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Une fois que nos lèvres seront scellées je ne pourrais plus reculer... Tes lèvres... Plus que tout le reste, elles m'ont manqué.

- Embrasse-moi.

Autant supplication qu'ordre. J'en peux plus. Trop prêt. Tout m'enivre chez lui. Et peut-être ma frustration y est pour quelque chose elle aussi. Mais pour l'instant je ne vois rien d'autre que la bouche de mon ex-amant s'avancer vers la mienne. A quelques millimètres, il s'arrête, n'ayant toujours pas eu de vrai réponse de ma part. Il tremble d'impatience et moi tout autant.

Mes mains sont toujours dans ses cheveux, et au moment où je m'approche pour que nous nous embrassions enfin, j'agrippe fermement sa chevelure. Notre échange devient passionné, légèrement brutal. Ses gémissements augmentent dès que mes doigts enserrent ses cheveux.

Et oui mon chou, je me souviens... Neji adore qu'on lui 'tire' les cheveux, de façon un peu brutal.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a vraiment fait craquer pour moi. Nous étions au milieu de l'année scolaire de notre seconde, je ne le supportais pas, il ne me voyait même pas. Puis un jour alors qu'il embêtait sa cousine, je suis intervenu. Nous avons commencé à nous battre comme des chiffonniers et je lui ai tiré les cheveux. Le son qui est sortit de sa bouche a ce moment m'a stupéfait, j'ai cru qu'il étouffait un pleur alors j'ai arrêté et lui ai demandé si tout allait bien. Quand son visage se releva vers moi il était légèrement rouge, mais ses yeux... Pas la moindre trace de larmes, non... Du désir, même si sur le coup je n'ai pas compris. Lentement il s'est redressé, et, devant tout le monde, il m'embrasser. Je suis resté sous le choc ma main lâchant ses cheveux pour retomber mollement le long de mon corps.

Il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait puis était parti en courant laissant les autres élèves se moquer de moi. Suite à notre petite altercation, nous avions été punis et collés ensemble, c'est là que nous nous sommes réellement rapprochés. Je n'avais pu oublier ses lèvres qui m'avaient offert mon premier baiser. C'est moi qui avais pris l'initiative de la seconde fois et après nous sommes sortis ensemble, en cachette au début, puis nous nous sommes dévoilés avec le temps.

Repensant au passé je m'étais arrêter dans notre étreinte ce qui avait interloqué Neji, qui me regardait à présent étrangement.

- Na-chan? Ou est-ce que tu peux être, alors que je t'embrasse?

- Je repensais à notre premier baiser...

- Oh...

Il s'écarte de moi pour s'assoir en tailleur, je ne comprends pas, serait-il gêner?

- Euh... Ecoute Naruto...

S'il m'appelle par mon prénom en entier c'est que ce doit être grave.

- Comment dire... Je ne suis pas revenu pour qu'on se remette ensemble, désolé si le fait que je t'ai embrassé t'es fait penser qu'il y aurait quelque chose, mais...

- Oulala, respire! Je sais très bien, je ne t'aime plus Neji. Disons que c'est juste...

- Physique.

- Oui.

- Ouf! Parce que tu sais, j'ai déjà un petit ami.

Et il me dit ça comme ça!!

- Alors pourquoi tu es chez moi plutôt que chez lui?

- On s'est disputé.

- Et donc tu vas te soulager dans les bras d'autre?

- Oh arrête! Comme si tu n'en avais pas eu envie!

- Ah mais si, et j'en ai toujours envi! Mais moi c'est juste de la frustration parce que ça fait longtemps et que le mec que j'aime ne veut pas de moi! Mais toi... Tu as tout pour être heureux... Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé?

- Il a dit que je lui bouffais son oxygène.

C'est vrai que Neji peut être très envahissant quand il est amoureux... Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il doit être très amoureux de ce garçon!

- Alors, sur une pulsion je lui ai dis qu'il avait qu'a aller chercher de l'oxygène ailleurs. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait... Puis... Kiba est quelqu'un de très vivace et sanguin, de rage il a été voir mon oncle et lui a dit pour nous deux. Je lui en veux a un point non imaginable. J'ai essayé d'aller le voir il a quelque jours après m'être fait engueulé par mon oncle, mais quand je suis arrivé devant chez lui il embrassait un mec que j'ai déjà vu au bahut. La pute du lycée, Shino Aburame. Ce mec est trop glauque je te jure! Il a baisé avec tout le monde, même le concierge!! Bref, ça en été trop pour moi et je me suis dirigé vers chez toi, au moins je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.

- Merci.

Cette histoire me turlupine. Je commençais a y réfléchir quand j'ai senti une main sur mon boxer et la bouche de Neji sur la mienne. Je le repousse doucement et l'interroge du regard.

- Je vais te dé-frustrer.

Ses baisers reprennent et sa main s'engouffre dans mon sous vêtement pour s'actionner sur mon érection naissante. Nous nous retrouvons bien vite nu nous frottant l'un a l'autre, puis l'instant d'après c'est mon sexe qui se retrouve dans sa bouche. Rien qu'a ce contact je pourrais finir, mais j'ai la délicatesse de me retenir, enfin ce pour quelque minutes car même si il n'a jamais vraiment été doué pour ça, il arrive toujours à me faire jouir très vite.

Une fois mon orgasme passé, il se rallonge sur moi reprenant nos baiser, entre deux il me gémit combien il a envie de moi et que je le prenne. Alors nos situations s'inversent et je me retrouve au dessus de lui, lui présentant mes doigts pour qu'il les humidifie.

- Désolé, j'ai pas de lubrifiant. Tu vas devoir...

- Lécher? C'est bon, j'adore ça.

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que rien qu'en une phrase j'ai retrouvé mon érection d'il y a quelques minutes!?!

Je le prépare convenablement, et gémis rien qu'en enfonçant mes doigts en lui, au mon dieu qu'il est serré, ce doit être lui le seme dans son couple, tant mieux. Quand je retire mes doigts, il se redresse de lui même pour se retourner. A genoux face au mur, les mains sur la tête de lit, et son corps cambrer... Comment il veut que je lui résiste?

Je me rapproche de lui pour me collé à son dos, l'une de mes mains vient d'abord caresser son torse avant de venir finalement se placer dans son dos pour qu'il se cambre un peu plus et m'aider a le pénétrer. Une fois le bout rentré ma deuxième main, un peu inutile jusqu'alors saisit ses cheveux pour les enrouler tout autour d'elle. Et d'un coup, je tire sa tête en arrière alors que je le pénètre d'un coup. Malgré son gémissement qui ressemble plus à un cri de pur plaisir, j'attends quelque instant le détendant du mieux que je peux, c'est à dire, en le masturbant.

Puis toujours avec ma main dans ses cheveux, je le force à tourner la tête pour m'embrasser. D'un mouvement de bassin il me fait comprendre que je peux commencer les mouvements, mais je stoppe tous mouvements de ma main sur sexe voulant juste profiter du baiser. Il gémit de frustration et me supplie du regard. Bien que ce petit jeu m'amuse, je me retire de son corps pour rengainer l'instant d'après touchant sa prostate au passage.

Je sais toujours autant te faire crier mon chou! Mes coups de reins reprennent enserrant toujours un peu plus ses mèches de cheveux, je sais qu'après ce genre d'étreintes il en aura perdu pas mal mais ça vaut le coup. Et quel coup!

- AAahh! Na-chan! Encooore!

- Ok, mais c'est toi qui l'aura voulu!

Je le plaque au mur avant de le re-pénétrer et de me coller a lui. Son visage est de profil 'écrasé contre le mur, ses deux mains sur celui ci. La main dans ses cheveux les lâchent enfin pour enlacé une des mains de Neji au mur alors que l'autre se pose sur la tête de lit pour m'aider dans mes poussées. Après ça mes va-et-viens deviennent féroce, toujours plus vite, plus loin, plus fort, nous faisant crier comme des bêtes tout deux.

Je ne saurais pas dire si ça a été court ou long, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était bon et intense.

On ne dirait pas comme ça quand on me voit en couple. Tout le monde pense que suis le uke, mais une fois au lit la réalité est tout autre. Même avec Sakon, lui si dominateur, me suppliait de le prendre.

Le corps de Neji se repose après sur moi en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Nous nous écroulons littéralement sur le côté, éreintés. Nous nous sommes surement rendormis car c'est la sonnette qui nous tire des bras de Morphée.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Arrivé a mon niveau il se penche a mon oreille et rien que le son de sa voix m'électrise. Il a une voix grave et sensuelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reporter): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

* * *

**- Chapitre VI -**

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je vois Shikamaru et Sasuke attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. J'ouvre la fenêtre, toujours a poil mais ca ils ne peuvent pas le savoir, et leur cri:

- Entrez, c'est ouvert! Désolé on ne s'est pas réveillé, on prend une douche vite fait et on descend!

- Pas réveillé??! Mais vous vous êtes couché à quelle heure?? Il est déjà dix-sept heures!

Dix-sept heures?? MERDE!

- Neji, allez lève toi, Sasuke et Shikamaru sont déjà la!

- Mmh... Vas en premier dans la douche.

- Neji! Il y a une salle de bain dans le couloir, donc tu bouge ton joli petit cul de mon pieu et tu vas te laver!

- Ouuuh mais c'est qu'il fait peur! Oh non mon dieu Uzumaki Naruto! J'en tremble dans mes chaussettes!!

Ah oui, il le prend comme ca! Je commence d'abord par ouvrir la fenêtre en grand, il se recroqueville sous la couette. Alors je m'approche du lit et, après avoir enfilé un boxer, tire de toutes mes forces sur ma couette.

- AAAAAAAH!

- C'est quoi ce cri de vierge effarouchée? Allez, prend ma salle de bain je vais dans l'autre.

C'est frais et dispo que nous trouvons nos amis en bas en plein échange buccales sur mon canapé. Je vois Neji rougir et moi je les regarde blasé.

- Ahem…

Nos deux bruns se retournent vers nous, Shikamaru le rouge aux joues suivit de près par Sasuke quand il remarque que Neji fixe quelque chose. Ce quelque chose étant la main de Shikamaru dans son pantalon.

Je me tourne vers Neji qui ne sait plus ou se mettre.

- Arrête de les regarder comme ça et vous deux vous voudriez pas arrêtez cinq minutes de vous tripatouiller !! Non mais franchement ! Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble c'est limite si Sasuke n'habite pas chez toi Shikamaru, et vous profitez de mon absence pour vous accaparé mon canapé !

Je vais m'installer entre eux, les séparant. Tout ça pour qu'au final ils se lèvent pour aller saluer Neji.

- Bah alors… comment ca se fait que vous dormiez encore ? Vous vous êtes couché tard ? Ou alors… Non… vous n'auriez pas osé quand même…

- Osez quoi batard de teme ?!

- Oh je ne sais pas… remettre le couvert par exemple ?

- Peuh ! Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire une bêtise plus grosse que Choji ?

- CA !

Le « ça » en question étant mon cou que je m'empresse d'aller mirer dans le premier miroir que je trouve. Et oh mon dieu, j'ai un magnifique suçon fait par Neji ! Je vais le tuer… Je vois le reflet des trois autres dans mon dos et Neji rougit encore, et ben il doit vraiment pu avoir l'habitude de se montrer pour être aussi… prude !

Shikamaru balance une claque dans le dos de Neji en disant qu'ils plaisantent et que se doit surement être Sai l'auteur de cette 'monstrueuse' marque. J'en déduis que Sasuke ne lui a rien dit. Et voila qu'il s'enfonce dans sa théorie en expliquant en long en large et en travers ma 'relation' avec Sai. Il vient ensuite vers moi et me félicite.

- Il n'est pas resté dormir ? Il travaillait peut-être ? Ca ne le dérange pas que Neji soit là ?

Oui, c'est bien Shikamaru qui parle autant. Il peut être une vraie commère quand il s'y met. Sasuke se rapproche de lui en posant une main sur un de ses avants bras.

- Euh… Shi… Je ne t'ai rien dit hier parce que tu t'étais endormi mais Sai et Naruto se sont disputés.

C'est moi ou la température ambiante vient de chuté en dessous de zéro ? Shikamaru s'excuse et je vais tout lui raconter. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous avons quitté le lycée la veille.

- Ah ! Mais alors…

Il s'approche de Neji avec un grand sourire.

- C'est toi, qui lui as fait ça ? Je suis super content pour vous deux !

Et nous voila regratifié d'une claque dans le dos chacun. Il est de beaucoup trop bonne humeur aujourd'hui, lui !

- Merci, mais ca ne se reproduira pas.

Nous nous retournons tous les trois vers Neji qui vient de parler. Je crois que nous arborons a peut de chose prêt la même expression. Moi ayant les yeux et la bouche ouverte, Shika ayant juste la bouche et Sasuke… les yeux l'égerment écarquillé. Neji se tourne vers moi et regarde sur le coté en se triturant les mains.

- Désolé Naruto, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais… c'était génial hein ! Ce n'est pas ca… En faite je veux reconquérir Kiba, je veux tirer au clair cette histoire et assumer enfin devant ma famille.

Ouuf ! Je suis soulagé. J'avais peur après ce que nous avons fait que Neji retombe. Il est assez fragile et a du mal a résisté quand on lui montre un temps soit peu d'intérêt.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'est passé dans le calme à parler de l'année passée. Vers vingt heures Itachi a appelé Sasuke pour lui dire qu'ils allaient en boite lui et Deidara avec quelques amis, et voulait savoir si on voulait venir. Bien sur j'ai accepté cela faisait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortis danser. Et moi, j'adore danser !

Deux heures et demie plus tard nous étions fin prêt. Jean brut, petit t-shirt noir avec un espèce de motif fluo et converse noir aux pieds, parfait ! Neji et Sasuke toujours dans la classe, jean et chemise et Shikamaru…

- Waaah ! Hey je ne t'avais jamais vu habillé comme ca ! Ca te va trop bien !

D'habitude il porte tout le temps des trucs à manche longues, des pantalons plutôt larges et souvent des sweets à capuches. Donc cette fois je suis content le voir avec des vêtements que Neji lui a prêté. Un pantalon noir ceinturé avec une chemise bordeau. Ca lui va à ravir. Et je crois que Sasuke était amplement d'accord vu qu'il l'a attrapé par le poignet pour le tirer dans les toilettes.

Dix minutes après nous étions, cette fois, prêts à rejoindre mon cousin, Itachi et leurs amis.

Exceptionnellement nous avions laissé Itachi choisir et par conséquent je m'attendais a un truc super classe et assez bourge mais fut bien surpris en arrivant devant la boite ou nous allons la plus part du temps. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus en vogue de la ville mais c'est une boite très sympathique en plus nous y connaissons pas mal de monde. Dont le physio qui nous fait rentrer sans faire la queue.

- Ca m'étonne que tu es choisie le Pulse pour sortir, nii-san. Ce n'est pas là ou tu préfère aller en temps normal.

- Oui, mais Dei aime venir ici. Et puis ca tombe bien que Neji soit la, ca lui rappellera des souvenirs, mais j'espère que vous saurez vous tenir cette fois !

Neji et moi rougissons sous la remarque d'Itachi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Neji faisait tout pour m'allumer et qu'on finissait à chaque fois dans les toilettes ou sur une banquette ! Et oui, nous n'avions vraiment pas froid aux yeux !

- Galère ! Ne t'inquiète pas nii-san, ils seront se tenir, ce n'est plus d'actualité eux deux.

Je peux sentir d'ici les ondes négatives qu'Itachi lancent a Shikamaru. Ce dernier s'amuse beaucoup à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il adore voire Itachi sortir de ses gongs, ce qui est très dure. J'ai essayé a plusieurs reprise étant enfant et ca n'avait jamais rien donné avant que Shikamaru se mette avec son petit frère. Même mon cousin n'y arrive pas. En faite, Itachi ne lui refuse rien aussi étant que ca puisse paraître.

Itachi n'a jamais vraiment accepté que son cher et tendre petit frère s'entiche d'un mec banal comme Shikamaru. Heureusement que celui-ci est un génie sinon il n'aurait vraiment jamais compris.

Le vigil nous laissant passer met fin aux tensions entre les deux « beaux-frères ». Je suis quand même surpris du comportement de mon ami à queue de cheval. Il a l'air vraiment, mais vraiment trop heureux aujourd'hui ! Je fronce les sourcils et Sasuke s'approche de moi.

- Ca ne va pas Naruto ? C'est la présence de Neji qui fait que tu as l'air ailleurs ?

- Hum ? Non, ce n'est pas ca. Je me demandais juste pourquoi ton petit-ami a l'air aux anges.

Je pensais voir Sasuke se mettre à rougir de gène en repensant à ce qui fait qu'il soit si heureux, mais non. Au lieu de ca il me dit d'avancer et que les autres vont nous attendre.

J'insiste, mais il me dit de ne pas lui demander de suite. C'est moi ou il avait les larmes aux yeux ?

Je vais très vite oublier mes meilleurs amis et commencé à m'amuser. Apres plusieurs verres je suis sur la piste à me déhancher accompagné de mon cousin. C'est toujours comme ca de toute façon. Itachi ne danse que rarement et Sasuke et Shikamaru… Bah s'ils dansent, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre donc ce n'est pas si amusant.

C'est dans ces moments là que j'en viens presque à regretter l'époque ou j'étais avec Sakon. Au moins avec lui je m'amusais.

Mais je me suis amusé ces deniers temps… Avec Sai…

Sai.

J'ai eu beau dire que je l'aimais et l'attendrais, j'ai fais l'amour… non ! J'ai couché avec Neji ce matin. Et là je suis en boite à boire et me déhanché sur de la musique assourdissante alors que lui est aux mains du plus salace des hommes de cette ville.

Je suis coupé dans mes pensées pas Deidara qui me secoue le bras en me disant que j'étais ailleurs.

- Tu rêve ou quoi ?! Tu devrais te rependre il y a un canon qui n'arrête pas de te reluquer depuis tout a l'heure !

Il me désigne quelqu'un à ma droite. Je tourne la tête et à quelques mètres de nous se trouve un garçon d'environ notre âge. En voyant qu'on le regarde il se rapproche doucement à cause des personnes qui dansent.

Je n'étais pas trop sur de loin mais de près je remarque qu'il a bel et bien les cheveux rouge et de magnifique yeux turquoises caché par quelques mèches de cheveux.

Arrivé a mon niveau il se penche a mon oreille et rien que le son de sa voix m'électrise. Il a une voix grave et sensuelle.

- Salut, je m'appelle Gaara.

- … Na… Naruto.

Il me sourie en me prenant la main et me propose un verre. J'ai bien sur accepté. Apres être allé nous chercher nos verres, nous nous sommes installer sur une banquette pour discuter un peu.

- Alors, Naruto. C'était ton frère avec toi ?

- Non, mon cousin, Deidara.

- Tu es venu qu'avec lui ?

- Non, non. Il y a son petit ami et des amis sont là aussi.

- Ca ne va pas leur manqué que tu les abandonne un peu ?

- Non, ne t'inquiete pas. Et toi tu es venu avec qui ?

- Des amis.

Il n'arrête pas de me dévorer du regard. Je sais bien ce qu'il attend, mais je ne ferais pas cette erreur. Avec Neji c'était par ce que j'étais frustré et il sait comment me faire cédé, mais, je veux Sai et je lui ai dis que je pourrais attendre.

Sauf que ce rouquin me plait, physiquement bien sur ! Et puis je sais que même si ca se fait pas, il me faudrait une roue de secoure au cas où ca ne marcherait pas avec Sai. Donc pour l'instant… Faire connaissance.

- Et dis moi, Gaara, tu as quel âge ?

- Je ne sais pas tu me donne quel âge ?

- Dix-huit, dix-neuf ans.

Il a un petit sourire en coin et se penche à mon oreille pour le lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

- Perdu. J'en ai bientôt dix-sept.

Dix-sept ? Je suis choqué. Il fait bien plus. Mais ceci peut tourner a mon avantage, ayant dix-huit ans, je peux toujours lui dire que vu qu'il est mineur il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi.

La langue de Gaara est a présent sous mon oreille dans mon cou a me susauté la peau. C'est bon mais je l'attrape quand même aux épaules pour le reculer.

- Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai dix-huit ans !

- Et ?

- Et je suis majeur et toi mineur !

- Donc je répète « et » ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal, on ne fait que s'amuser. Ou alors tu as déjà peut-être un petit ami ?

- Non, pas vraiment mais…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux et puis tu peux te laisser un peu aller. Non ?

Il n'a pas tord, je ne fais rien de mal.

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- A aucun moment tu ne m'embrasse. Sur la bouche.

Il sourit et me demande si j'ai fini mon verre. Une fois celui-ci fini il m'entraine vers la piste de danse et se colle à mon dos pour se lover contre moi.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il est doué. J'ai du mal à résister, ses mains vont et viennent sur mon corps alors que sa bouche se perd dans mon cou. Je sens qu'il est excité et moi aussi d'ailleurs mais il faut que je tienne.

- Je sais que tu vas me dire non, mais je tenais à ce que tu sache que j'ai une folle envi de toi.

Aaah ! Si je pouvais je m'arracherais les cheveux, il est fou de me dire ca ?! Je me retourne pour lui faire face, je vois bien qu'il est déçu, mais c'est comme ça.

- Ecoute, je… En ce moment c'est compliqué dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, au contraire, mais…

- C'est compliqué.

- Oui.

Je fouille deux seconde dans ma poche et sors mon téléphone.

- Je te propose qu'on s'échange nos numéros et qui sait, peut-être que dans d'autre circonstances…

Il a finalement accepté. Puis je suis retourné vers mes amis qui m'attendaient tous un sourire aux lèvres. Ils ont vite déjantés quand je leur ai raconté, mais il était aussi assez fier que j'ai résisté. Merci Neji. Sans ce qui s'était passé le matin, jamais je n'aurais tenu !

Plus tard dans la soirée j'ai vu Gaara accompagné d'un jeune homme plutôt quelconque rejoindre les toilettes. Finalement il aura trouvé quelqu'un pour se calmer. Et moi je rentrerais chez moi, seul. Enfin avec Neji, mais cette fois il ira dormir dans la chambre que je lui avais attribué.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- On a bien merdé hein ? Mais c'est fini maintenant. On va plus communiquer et tout ira mieux… Tu veux bien encore de moi hein ?

- Tu as couché avec lui ?


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reporter): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

* * *

**- Chapitre VII -**

Plus tard dans la soirée j'ai vu Gaara accompagné d'un jeune homme plutôt quelconque rejoindre les toilettes. Finalement il aura trouvé quelqu'un pour se calmer. Et moi je rentrerais chez moi, seul. Enfin avec Neji, mais cette fois il ira dormir dans la chambre que je lui ai attribué.

Le dimanche matin en me réveillant, je constate que nous sommes plutôt dimanche après midi. Il est plus de quatorze heures et je me tape un mal de crane cuisant. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant hier. Je me demande si Neji est réveillé.

Avec difficulté, je m'extrais de mon lit pour me rendre dans la chambre d'ami. Il dort encore, je referme doucement la porte et vais me préparer.

Je déteste le dimanche, il n'y a jamais rien à faire. Enfin sauf mes devoirs que je devrais finir, je dois recopier une diserte pour demain. Après dix minutes affalé sur mon bureau je m'y suis mis et ne fut dérangé que par Neji qui venait voir si j'étais debout.

- Vas-y entre Neji j'ai bientôt fini.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je mets le point final à mon conclusion ! T'as faim ? Parce que moi je meurs de faim ! Ça te dit de sortir manger ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, tu veux des ramens c'est ça ?

- Tu me connais trop bien.

On allait sortir quand quelqu'un a sonné à la porte.

A peine ai-je ouvert que je me suis pris un poing en pleine face par un mec enragé.

- Il est où ?! NEJI ? Neji ?

Et en plus cet enragé se permet de rentré chez moi. D'un coup je sens qu'on m'aide à me relever, oui je suis tombé, mais c'est qu'il a frappé fort cet enfoiré !

- N-Naruto-kun ?

- Hinata ?! Ah c'est bien toi ! Waah mais tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux ? Ça te va super bien !

- Naruto-kun, tu saignes !

J'allais aller me regarder dans un miroir quand je me suis fait attraper au col par ce qui doit Kiba.

- OÙ EST NEJI ??

- Déjà est-ce que tu aurais l'amabilité de me lâcher, ensuite on pourra parler.

- Mais j'veux pas causer je veux voir Neji et après je te referais la tronche !

Ok. Bon ça ne va pas être simple. Heureusement Hinata est là pour calmer le jeu. Elle pose sa main doucement sur l'avant bras de Kiba pour lui dire de me lâcher. Ce qu'il fait en râlant. Ce mec… il ressemble à une bête ! On dirait qu'il a des crocs et en plus il sent le chien mouillé. J'espère qu'il ne va pas laisser son odeur sur moi.

- Je… Je vais chercher Neji.

- Ouais fais ça !

Mais c'est quoi son problème a lui ?! Je lui ai rien fait à ce que je sache… Enfin… bon j'ai couché avec son mec mais techniquement ils sont plus ensemble donc ça ne compte pas ! Et puis c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus.

J'arrive a l'étage et vais directement dans ma chambre je sais que c'est là que c'est réfugié Neji. Et effectivement il y est. Enfin il s'est enfermé dans ma salle de bain. Je soupire, j'avais vraiment oublié comment est Neji…

- Neji ? C'est Naruto… Ouvre s'il te plait.

- Il est parti ?

- Non. Et j'aimerais que tu descendes avec moi il veut te voir. Et si j'en crois son entrée fracassante il veut surement s'excuser.

- Je ne veux pas le voir !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je suis perdu. Ce n'est pas lui qui me disait être amoureux etc.?

- Je…

- Il te fait peur ? Tu as peur qu'il te frappe ?

- Non ! Non… Jamais il ne ferait ça.

Ouais va dire ça à mon nez.

- Allez Neji, s'il te plait. J'ai peur qu'il casse tout chez moi. Et puis Hinata est là aussi, je suis sur qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- Hinata ?

- Oui.

Il reste silencieux mais je sais bien qu'il réfléchit. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entends le cliquetis du verrou et le vois apparaître.

- Oh mon dieu Naruto ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? T'es en sang !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça va, il y a pas de casse. Bon alors tu vas descendre et parler avec Kiba hein ?

- O-oui ! Je suis présentable ?

Je souris et lui dis qu'il l'est comme toujours.

Je le précède dans les escaliers on ne sait jamais que son fou furieux d'ex-petit ami lui saute à la gorge. Je préfère servir de bouclier plutôt que Neji ait à subir ça, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Et pourtant quand nous arrivons en bas, je suis poussé violemment sur coté et Kiba se jette sur mon ami. Sauf qu'au lieu de le malmener il est pendu à son cou en larmes.

- Excuse-moi Neji ! Je t'en supplie excuse-moi ! Tu le sais que je t'aime, hein ? Je t'aime ! Je suis désolé !! Neji reviens s'il te plait, reviens !! Ne reste pas avec cet espèce de décoloré !! Je te promets je ne te quitterais plus jamais ! Je suis désolé d'avoir dit pour nous deux à ton oncle tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux !!

Euh… c'est moi le décoloré ?! Je vais laisser couler cette fois…

- Et Shino ?

- Shino ?!

- Oui je vous ai vu, tu as la mémoire courte.

- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! C'est lui quand il a su que nous nous étions disputés et que nous étions plus ou moins séparés, il est venu chez moi.

- Mais vous vous embrassiez !!!

Je vois bien Neji lutter contre l'envie de pleurer à ce souvenir. Il repousse Kiba par les épaules mais lui fait quand même front. Même si il l'aime il doit comprendre qu'on ne joue pas si facilement avec Neji.

- P'tit cœur… Tu… Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'irais embrasser un mec comme lui ?!

- Pourtant s'était bien tes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Mais c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, tu as du arriver à ce moment là ! Je te jure, je te promets, que je n'ai jamais voulu être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Je t'aime tu sais et ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'était disputé que j'irai voir ailleurs.

Là, Neji se sent mal, et je le comprends je me sens pareil. Il repense a ce qui s'est passé hier matin entre lui et moi. Et il a le malheur de me jeté un léger coup d'œil qui ne passe pas inaperçu. En tout cas aux yeux de Kiba.

Il se tourne vers moi puis se retourne vers Neji les yeux écarquillés. L'instant d'après ses poings se serrent et il… devient rouge… de colère ? J'ai très peur pour ma vie d'un coup ! Heureusement Neji lui empêche tout mouvement en l'enlaçant.

- On a bien merdé hein ? Mais c'est fini maintenant. On va plus communiquer et tout ira mieux… Tu veux bien encore de moi hein ?

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

Neji le lâche et le contourne pour lui faire face.

- Oui, mais… Mais… Je n'ai aucune excuse. C'est… Ce n'était que physique. Tu sais très bien comment les choses se sont finies entre lui et moi, je t'avais déjà raconté. Et là, grâce à ça on sait qu'il ne se passera jamais plus rien entre nous, nous somme juste de très bon amis. D'accord ?

Kiba me jette un regard noir et prend Neji dans ses bras.

- D'accord. Mais toi !

Oups ! D'instinct je me recul jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

- On va dire que le coup de tout à l'heure était mérité ! Je voulais m'excuser mais ce n'est plus la peine. Oh… Et tu n'as plus intérêt a touché a MON petit ami ! Ok Blondie?!

- Je n'y vois aucunes objections!

J'ai échappé belle. Suite à ça, ils se sont tout les deux isolés dans la chambre d'ami pour discuter pendant qu'Hinata et moi discutions au salon.

- Alors, Naruto-kun, comment vont les autres ? Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun… Ils sont toujours ensemble avec Shikamaru-kun ?

- Oui et ils sont parfois intenables.

Elle rougit. Toujours aussi prude.

- Et toi ? Un petit ami ?

- Euh… Je… Et bien…

Elle est encore plus rouge qu'une tomate et se remet à bégayer. J'en conclu qu'elle est a bien quelqu'un.

- Alors ? Il s'appelle comment ?

- Hein ? Non… Je… M-mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…

- Hinata.

- N'en parle pas à Neji-nii s'il te plait !

Elle m'a fait peur, elle s'est limite jeté sur moi. Elle a un copain et Neji n'est pas au courant, ça sent pas bon cette histoire. Ce ne doit pas être quelqu'un de très fréquentable. Elle se rassoit correctement et continue.

- Je ne veux pas que Neji soit au courant, il pourrait avoir du mal à l'accepter. Parce qu'il le connaît, enfin il voit qui c'est et… Et j'ai peur qu'après il ai des problèmes. Ce serait encore pire si mon père le savait.

- Hinata tu me fais peur, il…

- Il est plus vieux que moi !

Ah ce n'est que ca ! Je soupire de soulagement, je me suis vraiment fait des films pour rien. Ou pas…

- Et… C'est… Il est professeur dans notre lycée. Et puis il est marié. Et il vient d'avoir un petit garçon…

- Hinata…

Je suis sous le choc. Hinata. La petite Hinata si innocente… Je voudrais dire quelque chose mais des pas dans les escaliers nous interrompent dans notre discussion. Avant que Neji et Kiba arrive au salon Hinata m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire Neji et de garder tout ça pour moi. Elle est gentille mais comment je vais garder ça pour moi ?!

Ils sont repartis tout les trois le soir après qu'on soit enfin allé manger. Bah oui, je n'avais toujours pas mangé moi avec toutes ces conneries. Finalement on n'a pas été mangé des ramens mais à la place on a été mangé dans un fast food, tout ca parce que M. Kiba le voulait… bon je n'ai pas insisté je ne voulais pas me retrouver à nouveau en sang !

Le soir, dans mon lit, je pense à Sai. C'est vrai qu'avec ce week-end mouvementé je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de penser à lui. J'aimerais lui parler. Il est vingt-deux heures passé, il doit être rentré.

J'essaye de l'appeler sur son portable mais en vain, il est sur messagerie, peut-être qu'il dort. Enfin bon je le verrais demain.

Demain qui arrive trop vite, vivement les vacances. J'arrive en cours et m'affale sur la table de Sasuke a coté de celui-ci. Shikamaru n'est pas là comme tout les lundi matin. Non pas qu'il sèche mais il remplace le prof d'informatique licencié pour harcèlement.

- Dure nuit ?

Je souris à Sasuke et lui raconte se qui s'est passé depuis mon réveil la veille.

- Non ! Hinata ?!

- Mais chut !!! Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne !

- A toi ? Laisse-moi rire !

Et voila qu'il se met à se moquer de moi, je fais mine de bouder même si je pense comme lui, elle devrait savoir : me faire promettre de rien dire c'est faire promettre à Sasuke de ne rien dire. On ne le répétera à personne mais on se dit tout entre nous.

Ce qui me refait pensé à samedi soir et au comportement de son petit ami.

- Au faite Sasuke, j'ai accepté de ne pas te harceler sur le coup mais là…

- Hn ?

- Il s'est passé quoi avec Shika ?

Il est surprit, il en a même lâché le crayon avec lequel il griffonnait sur une feuille.

- Ses parents veulent qu'il se marie. Pas maintenant hein ! Mais plus tard. En fait c'est sa grand-mère paternelle. Apparemment elle est très malade et elle aurait demandé a ce qu'il lui promette de je cite : « arrêter de faire sa tapette et se trouver une femme qui elle au moins lui donnera des enfants ».

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il avait l'air si heureux… ou alors c'était pour noyer le poisson…

- Oui c'est ça en quelque sorte. En réalité, il a tout de suite refusé, mais il sait aussi qu'elle ne lâchera pas aussi facilement l'affaire. La connaissant, elle va tout faire pour que personne ne touche d'héritage tant qu'il ne se sera pas marié.

- Mmh, je comprends, il sauve les apparences. C'est sûr que si c'était que sa partie il y aurait surement renoncé mais si ça implique plusieurs personnes…

- Messieurs Uzumaki et Uchiha, je ne vous dérange pas ? Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je suis entré dans votre salle.

Notre professeur met ainsi fin à notre discussion. C'est aussi à ce moment que je remarque que Sai est absent. Aurait-il oublié de se lever ? Il sèche ? Vivement la pause que je puisse l'appeler.

J'ai essayé de l'appeler toute la journée, en vain, il était tout le temps sur messagerie. Ça commence à m'inquiéter. Surtout que le lendemain il n'est toujours pas là. A la pause j'en profite pour me rendre au secrétariat pour essayer d'avoir son numéro de fixe ou même son adresse. Là aussi en vain, je me fais virer comme un malpropre.

Tant pis je vais tenter le tout pour le tout et allé directement à l'agence le soir, même si il n'y est pas pour le travail je pourrais toujours négocier avec la vielle.

Je n'ai pas eu à négocier, elle m'a apprit que mon beau brun était malade. J'ai même pu obtenir son adresse en jouant sur la corde sensible des études. Qui a dit que j'étais idiot ?

En attendant je suis maintenant en bas de son immeuble. Immeuble un peu ancien mais qui à l'air assez sympathique. Bon allez, j'entre !

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Je deviens fou je sers sa main comme je peux en pleurant en hurlant mon désespoir à qui veut l'entendre. J'implore le ciel de me le rendre.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

Pour les couples (certains sont juste reporter): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour l'absence de parution qu'il y a eu pendant presque deux mois. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus.**

**Suite à cela je vous annonce aussi (même si vous vous en moquez royalement) que j'effectue un changement de beta après ce chapitre. Encore merci a Deb' pour son travail effectué jusque la ! **

**Je vous demande encore pardon !**

**Enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir ! :) Nana.**

**- Chapitre VIII –**

Je n'ai pas eu à négocier, elle m'a apprit que mon beau brun était malade. J'ai même pu obtenir son adresse en jouant sur la corde sensible des études. Qui a dit que j'étais idiot ?  
En attendant je suis maintenant en bas de son immeuble. Immeuble un peu ancien mais qui à l'air assez sympathique. Bon allez, j'entre !

Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit habiter au troisième et dernier étage, alors je monte. Ensuite porte de droite si je me souviens bien, j'appuie sur la sonnette, aucun son. Bon elle ne doit pas fonctionner. Je frappe. Une fois. Deux fois. J'insiste.

- Sai ! C'est Naruto, ouvre ! Sai !  
- C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? Vous voyez bien qu'il est absent !

Il doit s'agir du voisin. Et ben il n'a pas l'air commode le bonhomme, il pue l'alcool et j'espère qu'il n'est pas à poil sous sa robe de chambre.  
J'abandonne pour l'instant et redescend. En arrivant en bas je croise ce qui être la concierge. Elle me salue puis me rappelle.

- Hey jeune homme ! Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais vous étiez venu voir qui ?  
- Euh… Sai, il habite au dernier étage.  
- Mmmh… Ah oui un jeune homme charmant !  
- Oui… très. Au fait vous savez si il est sorti depuis longtemps que je sache si je peux l'attendre ou non.  
- Pardon ? Mais… Il est rentré dimanche soir.

Mon cœur a cessé de battre l'espace d'instant, c'est impossible. Non, elle doit se tromper.

- Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas vu sortir…  
- Ah ! Croyez-le jeune homme, je suis sure et certaine qu'il est rentré dimanche soir et qu'il n'est pas ressorti.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sure ?

J'ai envie de la traiter de tout les noms cette vielle chouette sénile qui me fait faire du mouron pour rien.

- Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il me laisse ses clefs à chaque fois qu'il sort même si c'est cinq minutes. Il à peur de les perdre à chaque coin de rue alors on a mis ce système en place. Vous avez l'air inquiet mon garçon… Quelque chose vous tracasse ?  
- Vous avez un double ? Des clefs.  
- Bien sur mais-  
- Allez les chercher s'il vous plait !

Sans vraiment poser de question elle s'est exécutée. Elle a bien du comprendre au ton paniqué de ma voix que ce n'était pas normal que son locataire ne soit pas sortit depuis deux jours.

J'ai l'impression que le temps d'aller chercher les clefs, monter et ouvrir la porte sont les minutes les plus longues de ma vie.

J'ai eut la peur de ma vie en voyant Sai allongé sur le coté en travers de son lit, ses bras pendant dans le vide. Je m'approche en courant pour me jeté a genoux devant lui. Je pleure, mes larmes me brouillent la vue et cette scène brouille mes sens. Pour moi s'en ai finit, de lui, de nous, de moi. S'il ne vit plus je n'ai plus de raison d'exister, j'aurais du l'obliger à régler ses dettes, le forcer à rester avec moi et ne pas allé avec ce malade !

Je deviens fou je sers sa main comme je peux en pleurant en hurlant mon désespoir a qui veut l'entendre. J'implore le ciel de me le rendre. Je ne fais même pas attention au fait que sa main, qui n'est pas aussi froide que ce que j'aurais cru, se resserre légèrement sur la mienne.

On me gifle et je reprends mes esprits. Devant moi, Sai me regarde, il se tient la joue de son autre main tout comme moi. J'en aurais rit si je n'étais pas en état de choc.

- S-Sai?  
- Hey! Mon garçon!  
- Madame la concierge?  
- Il va bien! Reprenez-vous ! Il est en vie.

J'ai du mal à comprendre ses paroles, mais inconsciemment je me lève pour m'assoir sur le lit et enlacer Sai. J'y crois à peine. J'entends de loin la vielle nous dire qu'elle nous laisse et qu'elle sera dans sa loge si j'ai besoin.

- Oh mon dieu… Sai… J'ai eu si peur… Mais… Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'ouvrir ? J'ai tapé comme un malade, tous les voisins sont sortis voir ce qui se passait.

Il ne me répond pas, je me recul pour le regarder et c'est la que je vois la boite de somnifère sur sa table de chevet. Tout s'explique.

- Je rêve c'est ca ? J'hallucine… je sais que tu n'es pas la Naru… Tu m'as abandonné…  
- Que… Quoi ?

J'en crois pas mes oreilles. Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller ! Il… C'est impossible !

- SAI ! Sai ! Je suis là ! Tu ne rêve pas. Et je ne t'ai pas abandonné, c'est toi qui est partit…  
- Tu mens…

Je le reprends dans mes bras en le berçant. Il me répète que je mens, que je ne suis qu'un menteur et il finit par se rendormir. Je le rallonge correctement et vais me faire un thé en attendant qu'il se réveille.

J'ai attendu presque quatre heures ! Il est vingt trois heures et il émerge enfin. Son premier geste : tendre le bras pour attraper ses somnifères.

- Qu'est ce que… ?  
- Bonsoir le beau au bois dormant.  
- Naruto ? Alors je n'ai pas rêvé… J'ai mal à la tête.  
- Tu m'étonne après tout ce que tu as avalé ! Tu aurais pu te tuer, j'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que… Pourquoi tu as fais ca ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler des millions de fois.

Il soupir et se rallonge dos a moi.

- Naruto… laisse moi s'il te plait.  
- Mais… NON ! Tu vas me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête !  
- Je voulais dormir. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intension de me suicidé ou quoi que ce soit je voulais juste… dormir. J'e prenais un somnifère et des que je me réveillais j'en reprenais un autre. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.  
- Tu vas bien c'est le principal. Alors maintenant si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état. Enfin non, d'abord tu vas aller prendre une douche et je vais nous préparer à manger ok ?  
- Mmh.

Je l'ai laissé manger tranquillement mais maintenant qu'il a fini je veux des explications.

- C'était… C'était horrible Naruto… Il… Il m'a humilié !  
- « Humilié » ? Comment ca ?  
- Ne me force pas à te raconter s'il te plait, pas a toi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te dégouter…

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que Orochimaru a bien pu lui faire ?

- tu ne me dégouteras jamais Sai, tu sais bien que je-  
- Arrête avec ca.  
- Non. Je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faut. Et je te répète que tu peux tout me dire, TOUT. Jamais tu ne me dégouteras, jamais.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? Hn ?

Il prend une grande inspiration et se tourne dos à moi sur le canapé.

- Je ne veux pas voir ton visage quand tu sauras… Il… Il m'a empenné a l'étranger je crois. En faite je ne savais pas trop ou on avait atterrit mais ca ne ressemblait pas a ici, il faisait une chaleur insoutenable.  
Déjà dans son jet il avait commencé à me tripoter avec ses sales mains et sa langue beaucoup trop longue. Il me dégoutait rien que d'imaginer… Enfin bref.  
Je te jure que s'il ne m'avait pas donné ce très gros cheque, j'aurais refusé tout ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire. Pendant deux jours j'ai été exposé telle une poupée, ou… un objet. Il m'a « partagé » avec des amis a lui, m'as obligé a me toucher devant des « spectateurs ». Mais ce qui a été pire pour moi c'est quand il s'est installé dans un grand fauteuil rouge et que ses « amis » me sont tous passé dessus les uns après les autres. Et lui, ce porc, il profitait du spectacle un verre à la main !

En voyant ses épaules tressauté j'en ai déduis qu'il pleurait. Je l'ai enlacé, caressant ses cheveux d'une main.

- Désolé, je te dégoute, n'ai pas pitié de moi s'il te plait je ne le supporterais pas, je préfère encore que tu me laisse plutôt que je te fasse pitié.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Mais comment tu peux ? Apres ce que j'ai fais…  
- Ce que « tu » a fais ? Mais tu n'as rien fais mon ange, c'est cette raclure. Ce qui me fait peur à ce moment précis c'est moi. Si je ne me contrôlais pas je pourrais surement le tuer.

Et se retourne face à moi surpris.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Sai. N'aurais-tu pas envi de faire pareil si c'était a moi a que ca arrivais ? Arrête de poser des questions, je suis la, et si je pouvais je laverais ton corps et ton esprit de son passage. Je te promets que quand je pourrais t'avoir rien qu'à moi je te ferais oublié ces mauvais moments. Si je pouvais je le ferais maintenant, mais tu es têtu et le mieux que je puisse faire c'est attendre. T'attendre.  
- Merci Naruto.

Ce que j'aime l'avoir dans mes bras. Mais ce que c'est frustrant de ne pouvoir faire que ca ! J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'embrassé !

- Au faite ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu un gros cheque. C'est plutôt pas mal non ? Comme ca tu avance dans le recouvrement de « ta dette » ?  
- Mh oui, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez et puis avec la fac…

- Sai… Laisse-moi la racheter !  
- pardon ?  
- Ta dette ! Laisse-moi la racheter ! Et comme ca tu ne seras plus obligé d'accepter Orochimaru !  
- Naruto, tu n'as toujours pas compris hein. Je ne veux pas de ton argent ! Je ne veux pas te devoir quelque chose je veux m'en sortir par moi-même.  
- Même si pour ca tu te fais humilier ?  
- Oui ! Et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'accroche autant à moi ! Tu as Neji, vas donc le voir lui, je suis sur qu'il ne te dira pas non ! Ah bah non il n'aura pas à dire non vu que c'est déjà fait vous deux ! Tu crois que suis aveugle ?

Il pointe mon cou en agitant son doigt devant. Le suçon de Neji… non… celui la c'est celui de Gaara, le mec de la boite.

- Qui ne dit mot consent ! Tu as bien couché avec lui.  
- Oui ! Voila tu es content ? Mais on ne s'est pas remis ensemble c'était juste physique ca c'est fait comme ça. J'étais un peu perdu et lui aussi et ca ne signifiait rien pour moi ! Et comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé nous ne somme pas ensemble toi et moi donc je ne vois pas ou est le problème a ce que je couche avec d'autre mecs ! C'est toi que j'aime, mais comprend moi… Je ne vais pas faire vœux de chasteté dans l'espoir un jour que tu me rendes mes sentiments.

Je suis un salop de dire ca, mais c'est vrai. J'ai des envies et des besoins !  
Je suis énervé la, il faut que je me calme. Et c'est chez moi que je vais le faire. Sai m'a mit a la porte.

Je me suis excusé et notre vie a reprit son cour. Il est revenu en cours, nous parlons, rions, je le console quand il ne va pas bien, j'essai d'être la au maximum. Il me dit même que j'en deviens trop envahissant à force. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

Et je crois bien que je suis allé trop loin. Un matin il n'était plus en cours. J'ai apprit par la secrétaire qu'il avait été déscolarisé et qu'il finirait l'année par correspondance.  
Je me suis rendu a son appart et c'est la vielle concierge qui m'a accueillit.

- Ah désolé mon petit Naruto mais il n'habite plus ici. Il a déménagé toutes ses affaires ce week-end.

Ce week-end ? Mais il m'a dit qu'il travaillait… Pourquoi il m'a mentit ? Et ou est-il ? Je devrais aller voir à l'agence.

- Naruto-kun ?  
- Bonjour Shizune-san. Il faut que je parle avec la vielle !  
- Tsunade-sama est absente. Ca a l'air important, je peux peut-être t'aider.  
- Il me faut la nouvelle adresse de Sai ! Enfin, Sacha.

Mon cœur bat a tout rompre, j'ai mal. Je le vois bien dans les yeux de Shizune que je n'aurais pas ma réponse.

- Tu ne lâche donc jamais l'affaire ?  
- Tsunade-sama ! Mais et votre rendez-vous ?  
- Ecourté.  
- La vieille ! Je vous en supplie il faut que je le vois, lui parle.  
- Arrête Naruto ! Je ne peux pas te l'a donné.  
- Alors j'attendrais ici, il finira bien par se montrer !

Et pour leur montrer que je suis déterminé je vais m'asseoir dans un des canapés de l'accueil. Tsunade s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je la regarde et la vois désolé.

- Je ne peux pas te la donner car je ne la connais pas. Il a démissionné vendredi et m'a dit déménager mais je ne sais pas ou il est allé.

Mon cœur se sert cette fois. J'attrape mon haut et le ressers au niveau de ma poitrine, je n'arrive plus a respirer. On m'appelle je crois. Je m'écroule et c'est le noir.

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Ah ah ah… je ne dirais RIEN ! ^^ En tout cas j'en profite pour remercier mes revieweuses et tout les autres qui lisent ma fic ! A dans deux semaines pour la suite…

Je remercie également très, très fort Deb' (Xi Jie) pour toutes les betas qu'elle a faite, mes envoies de dernière minute etc. Merci a toi ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Aime-Moi

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

**Désolée de le préciser que maintenant mais je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples.

* * *

**Merci a Saeko pour sa beta! :)**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre IX -**

Ca y est l'année scolaire est terminée, nous avons passé notre bac et nous l'avons tous plus ou moins eu. Pour Sasuke, Shikamaru et moi c'est sans surprise que nous avons eu des mentions. Ce fut cependant plus dur pour ma cousine qui, trop occupée par son nouveau petit ami, a dû passer le rattrapage. En revanche ce fut un échec pour Sakura qui devra redoubler.

J'ai appris aussi que Neji l'avait eu mais pas Kiba qui de toute façon comptait travailler après le lycée. Neji a du mal à l'accepter, surtout par rapport à son oncle. Hiashi a difficilement avalé le fait que son neveu soit homosexuel, mais ayant fait la promesse à son jumeau décédé de bien s'occuper de lui, il essaie de passer au-dessus. Sauf que le petit ami de son neveu ne lui convient pas du tout. Neji ne lui a toujours pas dit pour l'échec de Kiba.

Je me demande si Sai a réussi ou échoué… Et puis, je me demande aussi où il est et ce qu'il fait.

Enfin bon, l'été est passé. Pendant celui-ci, entre deux voyages, j'ai croisé Sakon. Ou était-ce Ukon ? Ca me fait sourire d'y repenser, il est vraiment beau. Etrange, mais beau à sa façon. Le voir m'a rappelé une des journées les plus folles que nous ayons passées.

Ce jour-là j'étais de corvée de ménage avec, techniquement, Sasuke. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses yeux de chien battu qui voulaient tout dire. Monsieur voulait vite retrouver son petit ami… Je me suis laissé avoir et j'ai nettoyé seul.

Sakon m'avait rejoint, me trouvant à quatre pattes à ramasser une boîte qui était tombée d'une étagère. Et bien sûr avec sa perversité naturelle il m'avait balancé un truc du style « oh, tu m'attendais ? » le tout avec une voix trop sexy. Et moi… Et bien je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas résisté et l'ai allumé, me cambrant légèrement, tendant mon derrière vers lui.

Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour fermer la porte de la salle de classe et venir me déshabiller, me dévorant de ses yeux noirs soulignés de leur habituel trait de crayon. Rien qu'un seul de ses regards me brûlait la peau. A ce moment-là, c'était surtout sa langue perdue sur ma colonne vertébrale qui me faisait me consumer. Sa langue glissant de ma nuque jusqu'à mon intimité puis continuant jusqu'à mes bourses.

Mon bas-ventre se fait remarquer rien qu'en repensant à ce délicieux souvenir.

Il n'avait pas son pareil pour me faire perdre la tête, j'adorais ça quand c'était lui qui me prenait. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent mais à chaque fois c'était un délice. Il n'y avait aucune délicatesse dans ses gestes, comme à ce moment-là dans la salle 2-A, où après avoir juste fait coulisser un doigt en moi pendant un instant, il m'avait pénétré avec force. Mon cri avait retenti et j'haletais. J'adorais quand il faisait ça, mais ça faisait quand même mal.

Mon homme de l'époque avait un appétit sexuel intarissable, il était vraiment infatigable. J'avais déjà joui mais lui il continuait, me soulevant pour que je m'appuie à ma table, puis sur le bureau de notre prof et enfin plaqué au tableau.

A la fin de notre « moment d'amour » je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre une douche. Une substance bien reconnaissable me coulait sur les cuisses suite aux deux jouissances de Sakon, mon corps avait transpiré par tous les pores et la craie sur le tableau s'était collée à mon dos à cause de cette même sueur.

Quelle joie d'avoir pu utiliser les douches du gymnase avant que les clubs finissent. Et même dans les douches je n'avais pas résisté, parcourant le corps de mon amant de mille et un baisers, descendant toujours plus bas, le rendant fou à chaque passage de ma langue ou de ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé faire de fellations qu'à Sakon, il était si réceptif, si délicieux, si sensuel. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me caresser alors que je lui faisais moi-même du bien, ma main allant et venant sur mon érection.

Je ne sais pas ce qui nous avait pris ce jour-là car, même après la salle de classe et les douches, j'ai pris Sakon dans le réfectoire, puis dans un placard alors qu'on échappait au concierge encore présent. Mon petit ami debout, nu, face à la porte attendait « patiemment » que je me décide enfin à agir. J'adorais le torturer comme je l'avais fait des centaines de fois auparavant.

A genoux derrière lui, ses fesses dans mes mains, je les malaxais à souhait, les embrassant, les léchant ou même les mordillant. Puis je les avais séparées, me laissant ainsi face à son intimité, rien que le souffle de mes paroles les faisait gémir et trembler. Je me souviens très bien de ce que je lui avais dit : « Tu sais que ton petit trou est vraiment tentant ? Il est là rien que pour moi ». Doucement, j'avais appuyé sur son intimé mais sans jamais faire rentrer mon doigt. Lui, il gémissait, ou plutôt geignait, me demandant, me suppliant de le pénétrer. Et moi je ne cédais pas, continuant de lui dire toutes ces choses qui le rendaient fou.

Personne n'aurait jamais cru à mon audace pendant que nous baisions, car, non, Sakon et moi ne faisions jamais l'amour. J'étais drôlement loquace à ces moments-là, lui disant tout ce qui me passait par la tête, lui demandant si c'était bon, s'il aimait. Et lui adorait encore plus me répondre et relancer la chose en m'appelant parfois « maître ». Mais il n'y avait vraiment que dans ces moments de pur plaisir qu'il se laissait aller ainsi, parce que sinon il faisait bien comprendre à tout le monde qui était le « mâle dominant »… mouais…

Tout ça pour dire que j'avais croisé mon ex-amant.

Je ne suis pas allé lui parler, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vu d'ailleurs, mais c'était bien suffisant pour moi. Nous n'avons pas à nous parler après ce qui s'est passé avec son frère, je leur ai pardonné avec le temps mais il me reste quand même un goût amer dans la bouche.

Nous sommes maintenant en septembre et je vais commencer la fac de lettre d'ici quelques jours. Je suis frustré. Je ne suis sorti avec personne pendant les vacances, je pense encore à Sai. J'ai bien essayé de le chercher pendant les deux mois mais en vain. Je suis même allé demander à la vielle Tsunade si elle avait eu de ses nouvelles et elle avait souri tristement en me disant que non.

Cependant, commencer bientôt la fac est une aubaine pour moi. Si jamais il a vraiment décidé de faire son école d'art, je pourrais peut-être aller chercher de ce côté. Vivement la semaine prochaine.

Semaine prochaine qui est vite arrivée, la première journée de « cours » est finie et je suis perdu parmi tous les bâtiments. Et bien sûr avec ça je me fais bousculer par un imbécile.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas regarder… où tu… mets les pieds… ? Gaara ?

Le garçon qui m'a bousculé n'est autre que celui avec qui j'avais flirté une fois en boîte, il y a quelques mois. Il est encore plus mignon que ce que j'avais cru voir, ses cheveux ont un peu poussé et sa chemise blanche lui va vraiment bien. Je crois bien que suis en train de rougir.

- Na… Naruto c'est ça ?

- Oui, tu te souviens de moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens déjà visiter pour l'année prochaine ?

Gaara me regarde, étonné, puis se met à rire légèrement.

- Non, je suis ici pour étudier.

Là pour le coup, c'est moi qui le regarde éberlué.

- Oh… Pardon j'avais cru que… enfin que vu que t'étais plus jeune, enfin bref ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va parfaitement bien et toi ? C'est moi ou t'es encore plus bronzé que quand on s'était vu ?

- Ah oui, bah c'est ça de partir au soleil tout l'été !

- Et sinon ?

- Sinon quoi ?

- Et bien… comment se porte la personne qui a fait que nous n'avons pu profiter l'un de l'autre ce soir-là ?

- Ah… Euh… Ben…

- Ça n'a toujours pas avancé. C'est toujours compliqué.

- Ça a plutôt reculé. Mais n'en parlons plus. Et au fait, tu sais comment on sort d'ici parce que ça fait un quart d'heure que je tourne en carré là et je voudrais vraiment sortir d'ici !

Ce magnifique rouquin esquisse un petit sourire et me dit qu'il va m'aider à trouver. Finalement, nous avons passé toute la fin d'après midi ensemble à se connaître un peu mieux vu que nous allons fréquenter le même établissement et surtout certains cours. Ce qui n'est en aucun cas pour me déplaire. C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines que je suis aussi détendu.

Avoir Gaara à mes côtés est vraiment apaisant, j'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un sans trop se soucier du reste autour. Et avec Gaara c'est exactement ça. Nous sortons, nous flirtons et j'atteins ma limite. C'est un sacré petit allumeur, il le fait exprès en plus.

Je suis devant sa porte et Monsieur vient, comme par hasard, de sortir de sa douche. Donc bien sûr il est à moitié à poil, trempé, et me lance un regard à faire céder un saint. Mes joues rougies et ma langue qui passe sur mes lèvres avec envie ne peuvent que me trahir.

Il m'approche de lui via la serviette qu'il avait à l'instant autour des épaules et s'empare de mes lèvres, claquant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Dès lors, nos corps ne se sont plus lâchés. Nos langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre et mes mains parcouraient son corps avec une de ces envies. Les siennes n'étaient pas en reste non plus, passant de mes fesses à mon dos, remontant jusqu'aux épaules pour s'aventurer sur mon torse, mon ventre et enfin venir défaire mon pantalon.

- Naruto… j'ai envie de toi.

- Moi aussi Gaara, vite !

A contre cœur, nos corps se sont détachés le temps d'aller à sa chambre, mais tout ça pour mieux se retrouver et surtout mieux se déshabiller et se découvrir. Malgré sa peau pâle, il est super bien fait, ses abdominaux sont finement marqués et je m'empresse d'aller en redessiner les contours. J'adore ça, je pourrais continuer pendant des heures. Sauf que mon rouquin n'est absolument pas d'accord et m'appuie doucement sur les épaules, m'intimant ainsi de descendre plus bas.

- Allez, s'il te plait.

Je me vexe légèrement, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être forcé, mais je m'exécute quand même.

J'allais prendre son membre en bouche quand finalement Gaara s'est reculé. Je fronce les sourcils et relève la tête, cette fois vraiment agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Du calme Naruto ! Allonge-toi sur le côté.

Que je m'allonge sur le côté ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Bon… j'ai vraiment envie là donc j'agis plutôt que de poser des questions et me retrouve donc allongé en travers du lit de Gaara, couché sur le côté.

- Tu n'as jamais fait ça ?

Sa voix est mi-surprise, mi-moqueuse alors qu'il s'allonge à son tour face à moi. Mais ce n'est pas son visage qui se trouve devant le mien. Loin de là…

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu vas voir tu vas aimer…

Et oui mon dieu que j'aime ! Pourquoi je n'avais jamais pensé à ça ? Le plaisir de sucer et d'être sucé. Voilà une chose dont je ne pourrais maintenant plus me passer. D'autant plus que…

- Oh putain Gaara ! C'est trop bon ! T'es vraiment trop doué !

- Ferme-là et continue veux-tu !

Que c'est bon ! En plus dans cette position je peux amplement toucher ses fesses rebondies. Dire qu'elles m'ont si souvent tenté à se trémousser devant moi et que maintenant je peux enfin les palper, les masser. Et puis les gémissements étouffés de mon amant sont tellement aphrodisiaques.

J'en ai assez ! J'en peux plus ! Je tiendrais plus très longtemps. Un de mes doigts bouge enfin et pénètre son intimité.

- Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel !

- Aïe !

Je me suis fait éjecter du lit comme un mal propre, me retrouvant les fesses par terre.

- Mais c'est toi qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Ca ne va pas non, je me suis fait mal !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ? Tu as faillit me mettre un doigt là !

Oh non… Ne me dites pas qu'il est puceau…

- Ouiii Gaara, c'est normal, tu sais il vaut mieux être bien préparé pour la suite.

Il se met soudain à éclater de rire.

- Ah ça merci je sais, mais tu n'as tout de même pas cru que c'est toi qui allais me prendre ! Si ?

- Bah… Ca ne me dérange pas trop que tu me prennes mais il faut que tu saches que j'adore prendre et ton corps est si…

- Non non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne me prendras pas ! Jamais !

Là pour le coup je suis vraiment sur le cul. C'est quoi cette réaction ? Là c'est sûr je ne suis plus du tout excité. Je me lève et enfile mon boxer.

- Je crois qu'on en restera là pour aujourd'hui Gaara. On se voit en cours.

Avant de partir, je n'ai pas pu résister à aller l'embrasser sur la joue. Peut-être qu'intérieurement j'espérais qu'il me retienne pour qu'on continue. Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait finalement, j'ai du mal avec ce genre de spécimens.

Il faut que ça marche dans les deux sens. Moi j'aime aussi bien prendre qu'être pris, même si j'ai une petite préférence pour la première « solution ». Jamais je ne pourrais renoncer à l'un ou à l'autre. Bon c'est vrai que Gaara n'est pas l'homme de ma vie mais même si il doit devenir, au pire, mon plan cul ou, au mieux, mon petit ami ca va poser un petit problème.

Finalement la question ne s'est pas posée vu qu'après cet après midi plutôt désastreux nous n'avons pas remit ça, continuant à sortir et flirter comme avant. Je pense que c'est juste comme ça que doit être notre relation à moi et Gaara.

Aujourd'hui il doit me présenter son cousin, Sasori. Il m'en a déjà parlé et je dois dire que je suis très impatient.

Pourquoi ?

C'est simple, il étudie dans l'école d'art à côté de la notre. Celle où Sai voulait aller, je pourrais ainsi lui demander s'il le connaît.

Nous sommes dans la rue avec Gaara et marchons pour aller à l'école d'art rejoindre Sasori.

- Au fait Naruto.

Je m'arrête et me retourne pour voir mon ami la mine basse et plutôt amère.

- J'ai oublié de te prévenir mais il y aura aussi son petit ami. Je… Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois et disons que… en fait je ne l'aime pas trop, il… Il est trop bizarre ! Il… Il….

- Calme-toi Gaara !

Il s'est d'un coup mit à paniquer, il y a comme… comme une lueur de folie dans ses yeux et je dois bien dire que ça me fait peur.

Puis d'un coup il se redresse inspire un grand coup et me rattrape.

- Désolé.

- Mh, pas grave.

- Au fait, tu as l'air très impatient de rencontrer Sas'.

Sas', ça me fait penser que je dois appeler Sasuke, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles.

- Et bien… Tu sais, le garçon.

- Le seul qui arrive à te faire réellement sourire et partir dans tes pensées loin dans le cosmos ?

- Oui. Et bien il se peut qu'il étudie dans cette école.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de Sai à Gaara, en fait je ne lui en ai pas parlé du tout. Il sait juste que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et qu'il est partit brusquement. Je crois que je lui ai même pas dis comment il s'appelait.

- Ah tiens ! Les voila ! SAAAAASORI ! SAS' !

A quelques mètres de nous apparaît un garçon légèrement plus grand que nous, les cheveux rouge comme Gaara, quoiqu'un peu moins intense. Et ses yeux sont gris. Il est carrément canon ! Dommage qu'il ait déjà un petit ami.

Sasori arrive à notre hauteur et me dévisage. Apres avoir serré son cousin dans ses bras il se tourne vers moi en me tendant la main.

- Bonjour, je suis Sasori.

- Naruto.

Ses mains sont loin d'être aussi douces que celles de Gaara, mais ça peut se comprendre d'après les copeaux de bois que je vois sur ses vêtements. Il doit être sculpteur ou un truc dans ce genre-là.

- Bon alors il n'est pas là l'autre.

- Si par l'autre tu parles du plus joli p'tit cul de cette école, il va arriver.

Ils commencent tous deux à discuter et moi je joue du cou pour voir si j'aperçois mon beau brun. Malheureusement, mon ami me tire de mon observatoire, me disant que la personne qu'on attendait est enfin là. Il a bien insisté sur le « enfin ». Je souris et me retourne.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand tout comme ceux du nouveau venu. Ma vue se brouille et je fais quelques pas en arrière pour finalement partir en courant.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Il m'a giflé. Mais pas comme je l'avais fait avec Gaara la veille. Il n'y avait aucune force dans sa main. Je pense que même si il ne le montre pas, mes mots l'ont touché.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Aime-Moi

Résumé : Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés) : Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

**Désolée de le préciser que maintenant mais je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples.

* * *

**Merci a Saeko pour sa beta! :)

* * *

**- Chapitre X -**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, tout comme ceux du nouveau venu. Ma vue se brouille et je fais quelques pas en arrière pour finalement partir en courant.

Je me mets à courir de toutes mes forces, mes larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé le revoir ainsi et encore moins accompagné.

C'était Sai. Le petit ami du cousin de Gaara c'est Sai ! Il disparaît du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles et voila que je le retrouve dans les bras de ce…

- … RUTO ! NARUTO !

Je m'arrête dans une petite rue adjacente au boulevard et m'écroule le long du mur, reprenant mon souffle. Seulement, mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter et je me replie sur moi-même, ma tête contre mes genoux, mes bras encerclant mes jambes.

-Naruto ?

C'est Gaara. Lui aussi est essoufflé. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de courir car il a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Finalement, il s'écroule à côté de moi.

-Putain… tu peux me dire… ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme… ça ? Ah ! En plus, tu cours… trop vite ! J'ai eu… trop de mal… à te…suivre !

Mes larmes ont cessé. Je ne veux surtout pas que Gaara me voie comme ca. Aussi... pitoyable !

-C'est lui. Le mec.

-Le mec… ? Ooooh ! « CE » mec. Pfff, écoute Naru, si j'avais su que c'était lui…

On dirait qu'il essaie de me réconforter pourtant ses mains sont crispées sur le bas de son jean. Je relève mon visage vers lui et il a de nouveau le regard de dément qu'il avait avant qu'on arrive devant l'école d'art.

-Gaara ? Ca va ?

Il lâche son jean et me sourit, mais je connais bien les faux sourires et là c'est tout ce qu'il y a de moins vrai !

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas t'en faire, c'est pas grave qu'il sorte avec ton cousin, s'il…

-Si c'est grave. Il ne mérite pas d'être avec Sasori.

Il prend vraiment ça très à cœur. Un peu trop d'ailleurs peut-être. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas ensembles lui et moi.

-Laisse tomber. C'est moi l'idiot. Lui, il a tourné la page alors que moi je suis resté comme un con à l'attendre.

-Tais-toi !

Il se relève soudain et se met face à moi.

-Certes, tu as été un crétin de tomber amoureux de lui, mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ! Et maintenant, il me vole mon cousin ! Ce mec n'est qu'une merde ! Déjà que je le détestais parce qu'il m'avait volé mon cousin, mon précieux cousin.

Il y tient vachement à son cousin. C'est étrange quand même ! Heureusement que je suis pas comme ça avec Deidara !

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu que mon ami s'était accroupi face à moi. Mais ce qui me choque, ce sont les larmes dans ses yeux. Il n'ose pas me regarder, ses yeux dévient vers la droite.

-Gaa…ra ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce mec est une ordure. Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

De quoi il parle ?

-On dirait que tu le portes encore moins dans ton cœur que ce que je pouvais penser.

-Sasori…

Il soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et ses joues sont un peu rouges. Serait-il… gêné ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton cousin ?

-Quoi que je te dise tu seras encore mon ami ?

-Bien sûr !

Enfin… j'ai peut-être répondu trop vite. J'angoisse un peu d'un coup. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

-Je suis amoureux de lui. De mon cousin. De Sasori.

Là pour le coup je suis… étonné. Non en fait pas vraiment, je m'y attendais un peu mais j'espérais que ça ne serait pas ça.

Bon Naruto, respire, tu as déjà eu à gérer cette situation avec Sasuke. Quel drame d'ailleurs quand je m'en souviens.

Quand Sasuke a commencé à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité, il a commencé à aussi trop regarder son frère de près. Il a cru un temps que c'était de l'amour, alors qu'en réalité c'était juste une attirance tout à fait normale quand on voit Itachi. J'ai d'ailleurs moi aussi plusieurs fois pensé à lui alors que je me faisais un petit plaisir solitaire. J'en rougis en me souvenant de ce détail.

-Désolé, je dois te dégouter.

-Hein ?

Je relève la tête, j'avais complètement oublié Gaara l'espace d'un instant.

-Ah ! Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais. Mais quand tu dis que t'es amoureux… enfin… tu es sûr ? Ce n'est peut-être juste qu'une attirance parce que tu es un peu frustré, si tu veux…

-CE N'EST PAS QU'UNE ATTIRANCE ! Je l'aime d'accord ! Je l'aime vraiment ! Et ce… cette sale petite traînée me l'a volé ! Il me l'a pris ! Je le déteste !

J'avance le bras vers lui pour essayer de le réconforter mais il chasse ma main en me regardant assez mal. Il doit m'en vouloir de courir après celui qui lui a volé la personne qu'il aimait, mais moi j'en veux à son cousin. Sauf que je ne peux pas lui dire.

-Même en sachant qu'il m'a pris celui que j'aime, tu continues de l'aimer n'est-ce pas ! Je le vois dans tes yeux ! Si tu savais tout ce que Sasori m'a dit…

Qu'est-ce que Sasori a bien pu lui dire ? Sai lui aurait-il raconté ses secrets ? Lui aurait-il parlé de moi comme un pauvre type qui lui courrait après ?

-De toute façon, mon cousin si il est avec lui c'est que pour coucher. Apparemment il est super doué au lit, une vraie petite chienne. En même temps quand on joue la pute et qu'on…

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir. Un bruit de claque a retentit dans la petite rue. Je l'ai giflé de toutes mes forces. J'ai pas su me retenir, j'ai dû lui faire mal. Je m'en veux, après tout ce n'est pas sa faute et il déteste Sai.

Gaara se tient la joue mais quand il se tourne vers moi il sourit.

-Tu sais que je dis la vérité. Sasori me l'a dit. Il a beau habiter chez lui, il va des fois travailler pour un mec trop dégueux, Obochimasu, un truc comme ca.

-Orochimaru ?

Je suis choqué. Tout mais pas lui.

-Oui Orochimaru ! Tu le connais ? Humm… toi aussi tu as fait la pute pour ce mec ? Beurk, heureusement qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble en fait.

-La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui, hein ? Est-ce que tu sais par où il en est passé ? … A l'époque, je savais déjà pour Orochimaru, mais ça m'a jamais empêché de continuer à l'aimer. Sauf que maintenant… Gaara, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais s'il te plaît.

Mon ami a soupiré puis m'a emmené chez lui, ne me lâchant pas la main de tout le trajet. Aucun mot n'a été prononcé jusqu'à chez lui.

-Tu m'as fait mal quand même, je vais sûrement avoir une marque.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, c'est moi aussi, je me suis emporté. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non. Dis-moi ce que tu sais. Tout ce que tu sais sur Sai.

Je prends place sur son canapé, attendant qu'il vienne me rejoindre, mais au lieu de ça il va se chercher à boire et deux trois trucs à grignoter.

-Sasori me l'a présenté avant la rentrée. Ils se sont rencontrés alors que ton mec allait s'inscrire.

J'ai voulu lui préciser que ce n'était justement pas « mon » mec, mais j'ai préféré le laisser continuer, de peur qu'il ne veuille plus m'en parler.

-Il a de suite flashé. Enfin, c'est Sasori donc il a flashé sur son cul. Mon cousin ne pense qu'au sexe, ce sale pervers. Ton pote cherchait un endroit où crécher, alors Sas' lui a proposé de venir chez lui. Et de lui payer son loyer en nature. L'autre petite catin n'a bien sûr pas refusé, trop heureux de profiter de mon gentil cousin !

Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça de la gentillesse !

-Enfin bref, en tout cas du peu que Sas' m'a dit, c'est un sacré soumis ton petit enfoiré ! Sas' l'appelle comme il veut et lui, il accourt, tel un chien voulant son os. Enfin tel un chien…

-Comment ça ?

Gaara hausse un sourcil interrogateur, surpris que je veuille savoir sûrement.

-Pourquoi tu te fais du mal… Il l'appelle « ma chienne » et quand il n'est pas là, quand il parle avec moi ou ses potes, il l'appelle « sa pute ». Et c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui, je ferais toujours tout pour lui. Quoi qu'il me demanderait je le ferais, alors pourquoi lui ?

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu l'as dit à Sasori ? Les sentiments que tu as pour lui ?

Je préfère changer de sujet. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait énormément de mal mais je ne le dirais pas, je vais garder mes cris et mes pleurs de rage pour quand je serais seul.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon cousin, c'est pas normal.

Finalement, nous avons changé de sujet, puis je suis rentré chez moi.

J'ai bien réfléchi et il faut que je parle à Sai. C'est pourquoi le lendemain je ne suis pas allé en cours pour attendre toute la journée devant son bahut pour lui parler.

Je l'ai vu à midi mais il était avec le cousin de Gaara donc je n'y suis pas allé, j'ai préféré attendre la fin des cours, ayant discrètement appris que le jeudi Sasori n'avait qu'une heure de cours l'après-midi. D'ailleurs cet enflure est passé pas loin de moi avec un mec lui tripotant allégrement les fesses. Gaara à raison c'est un sale pervers. Sauf que de ma bouche ça sonne vraiment comme une insulte. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te plaire chez lui Gaara ?

Après ça j'ai attendu encore quatre heures ! Et enfin je l'ai vu, j'ai attendu qu'il se soit séparé de ses camarades de classe pour aller lui parler.

-Sai ?

-Na… ? Tsss, laisse-moi tranquille !

-Non mais attendant !

-NON ! Lâche-moi Naruto ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! C'est à ce moment-là que tu aurais dû me retenir, maintenant c'est trop tard.

« Ce moment-là »… Mais de quoi il parle, je comprends rien.

-Quel moment ? De quoi tu parles, putain ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, j'ai tout fait pour toi.

-Vraiment ? Et Neji alors ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir retenu ce jour-là ! C'est ce jour-là que tout a basculé Naruto et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ! Si tu m'avais vraiment retenu je n'y serais pas allé mais tu as préféré assouvir tes pulsions sexuelles avec Neji !

Je suis sous le choc.

-Et alors ? Tu aurais préféré que j'agisse comme Sasori peut-être ?

Il écarquille un peu les yeux, signe qu'il comprend que je suis au courant.

-Tu aurais peut-être voulu que je te force à rester à mes côtés, que je te force à agir en tant que ma chienne, ma pute personnelle ? C'est peut-être ça que tu voulais enfin de compte Sai !

Il m'a giflé. Mais pas comme je l'avais fait avec Gaara la veille. Il n'y avait aucune force dans sa main. Je pense que même si il ne le montre pas, mes mots l'ont touché.

Je l'ai regardé partir sans se retourner.

En rentrant chez moi je décide d'appeler Sasuke, ca me changera les idées et j'ai besoin de conseils !

-Allo.

-Sas' c'est Naruto.

-Oui j'ai vu et je reconnais ta voix depuis le temps quand même. Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu vas vu qu'au son de ta voix ce n'est pas la grande forme.

-Tu me connais trop bien.

-En même temps si tu m'appelais aussi quand ca va bien ce serais peut-être plus dur de deviner pour moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ça doit bien aller pour lui en ce moment.

-Désolé.

-Pff, t'inquiète. Alors ? Des problèmes avec le rouquin ?

-Mmh, pas vraiment. J'ai vu Sai.

-… Quoi ? Sai ? Et ?

Et je lui ai tout raconté de A à Z.

-C'est la merde quoi.

-Merci de cette précision Sasuke.

-Franchement, je sais pas quoi te dire… Et si tu passais à autre chose ?

-Autre chose ?

-Oui, sors, fais-toi d'autres mecs, fais de nouvelles rencontres.

-T'essaies de me dire de l'oublier. C'est ca ?

-Naruto, depuis le début c'est voué à l'échec vous deux. Alors, oui, tu ferrais mieux de l'oublier. Tiens si tu veux j'ai appris qu'Hinata était en ville, tu pourrais aller la voir ça te changerais les idées !

-Tu n'as pas tord. Merci. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-Oui oui, à dans la prochaine fois que ca ira pas ! Mais je t'aime bien quand même ! Bye Naruto.

Il m'a quand même rendu un peu le sourire. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était voué à l'échec dès le début, peut-être maintenant, oui. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant.

Le surlendemain, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hinata pour prendre un verre dans le centre. Je suis content de la voir, je suis sûr qu'elle aura un avis objectif et puis elle n'aime pas blesser les gens.

Je la vois arriver de loin, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a un peu grossit mais je ne lui dirais pas, apparemment les filles n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise ce genre de choses.

-Bonjour Naruto-kun.

-Salut Hinata ! Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, viens je nous ai réservé une table.

Notre conversation a débuté par des banalités, puis je lui ai raconté mes problèmes. Sai, Gaara, les conseils de mon meilleur ami.

-T'en penses quoi alors toi de tout ca ?

-Tu sais Naruto-kun, je ne peux pas trop savoir. C'est à toi de faire tes choix.

-Raaah je sais Hinata ! Je ne te demande pas de me dire quoi faire… Enfin si peut-être un peu ! Mais… surtout j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses. Est-ce que toi aussi tu penses comme Sasuke ? Tu penses que c'était voué à l'échec ? Est-ce que comme Gaara tu penses que j'ai été un idiot de tomber amoureux de Sai ? Que je suis encore plus débile de continuer à l'aimer malgré tout ce que je sais sur lui, sur ce qu'il fait, de la façon dont il se comporte avec ce Sasori ?

Je suis à bout de souffle et surtout au bord des larmes. Tout est sortit d'un coup. J'ai dû faire un peu peur à Hinata.

Ou pas. Elle me sourit tendrement.

-Je ne pense pas que votre histoire était vouée à l'échec. De ce que j'en sais, vous aviez l'air tout mimi tous les deux au début. J'ai cru savoir par Sasuke-kun qu'il y avait un problème à cause de son travail c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est…

-Compliqué ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande pas de me dire de quoi il s'agit. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de savoir si tu es un idiot, en quelque sorte. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. Que l'amour rend idiot.

Son regard se perd un instant à l'extérieur puis elle se retourne vers moi en souriant de nouveau.

-En revanche je suis plutôt d'accord avec Sasuke-kun. Il faudrait que tu te changes les idées. Ce Gaara a l'air très mignon et puis lui aussi est seul…

Sortir avec Gaara. Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais pour cela il faudrait aussi que je joue les uke à plein temps.

-Merci Hinata. Je vais y réfléchir.

Nous avons un peu continué à parler de Gaara. Tout aurait bien pu finir si je n'avais évoqué son « petit ami » le prof marié. Là, elle s'est effondrée en larmes.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-A mercredi, Na-ru-to.

C'est officiel, je déteste ce type!


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Aime-Moi

Résumé : Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, etc…

**Désolée de le préciser que maintenant mais je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples.

* * *

**_Merci a Saeko pour sa beta! :)

* * *

_

**- Chapitre XI -**

Tout aurait bien pu finir si je n'avais évoqué son « petit ami » le prof marié. Là, elle s'est effondrée en larme.

-Naruto-kun ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Hein ?

-Qu..Comment ? Enfin je sais comment, mais… qui ?

-Genma.

-Genma ? C'est qui lui ? Le prof ?

-Oui.

-Oh merde !

-Tu peux le dire. C'était pas prévu, je le voulais pas, mais j'ai oublié une fois de prendre ma pilule et voila. J'en suis à deux mois et demi et je vais me faire avorter lundi.

Je ne peux pas le croire. Pas qu'elle soit enceinte, mais ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Pour…quoi ?

-Naruto. Tu connais mon père, si jamais il apprenait que j'entretiens depuis un an une relation avec un homme marié et père en plus. Et s'il apprenait en plus que j'attends un enfant de lui…

-Oui, non, je ne veux pas imaginer. Et donc avec ton Genma vous avez décidé que c'était mieux ainsi et êtes venus ici.

-Je suis venue seule.

Seule ? Ses larmes coulent en silence. La pauvre doit se sentir bien perdue.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas venu avec toi ?

-Qui ? Genma ? Il a rompu quand il a su.

-QUOI ? Mais ce mec est un salaud !

-Doucement Naruto-kun, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne devait pas être le bon, c'est tout.

Ca c'est sûr, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant de sortir avec un homme marié mais mieux vaut ne pas lui dire ! En tout cas j'admire avec quelle force elle affronte cette épreuve.

-Hinata. Moi je viendrai avec toi lundi. Je t'accompagnerai à l'hôpital.

-Tu n'es pas obligé…

-Si ! Personne ne devrait avoir à passer ça seul !

-Merci Naruto-kun.

Elle a enfin retrouvé le sourire malgré ses yeux encore humides.

Nous nous sommes quittés peu après ça en nous promettant de nous retrouver lundi matin au même endroit.

Je suis dans le métro pour rentrer chez moi. J'aurais dû prendre ma voiture… Si je sors dans deux stations je pourrais aller voir Gaara. Je sors mon portable et cherche son numéro. Il décroche de suite.

-Allo ? Gaara, dieu du sexe, j'écoute ?

-Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été moi.

-Je savais que c'était toi, ton numéro s'affiche baka.

Je me retiens bien de lui dire que je ne suis pas un idiot car depuis qu'Hinata m'a mis en tête l'éventuelle possibilité d'une « relation » avec lui, j'ai des images pas très catholiques en tête.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi mon cher ami ?

-Je suis chez toi dans une station, je peux passer ?

-Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir.

-Gaara ! J'arrive à la gare là ! C'est oui ou non ?

-Ohla ! Doucement. Bien sûr que tu peux passer, je sais même pas pourquoi tu demandes !

Il pouffe de rire alors que je sors du wagon, lui disant que je serai là dans deux minutes.

Deux petites minutes plus tard je suis effectivement devant sa porte à laquelle je frappe doucement.

-Bonjour toi. Entre.

J'entre comme il me l'indique et me retourne vers lui pour lui parler.

-Je-

-Chut ! Je me doute du pourquoi du comment de ta venue. Sais-tu seulement ce que cela signifie ? Tu seras uke.

-Je m'en fous !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je l'attrape par le col de son polo pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser. Nos gestes ne ressemblent à rien, nos mains parcourent le corps de l'autre dans une folle frénésie, on se fait presque mal.

Gaara décolle sa bouche de la mienne pour m'enlever mon haut.

-Oh putain j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps !

-Gaa…aah. Gaara, tu préfères pas plutôt qu'on aille dans ta chambre ?

Il se décroche un instant de mon corps pour me regarder.

-Tu plaisantes, maintenant que je peux enfin t'avoir…

D'une main habile, il déboutonne mon jean juste avant de la passer directement dans mon boxer.

-Aaah…

-Hn hn, tu vois, tu es déjà dur toi-même, et tu voudrais attendre jusqu'à la chambre ? Déshabille-toi.

Il m'excite. Sa voix est si grave, si sensuelle… Je m'exécute en vitesse alors que lui fait de même juste avant de lécher ses doigts et de son autre main soulever une de mes cuisses. Nos membres se frôlent, c'est si bon ! Ca faisait si longtemps !

Son premier doigt entre en moi, c'est bon. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. Son torse est collé au mien, sa bouche me dévore. Je crois que ce qui sort de bouche est incompréhensible ! Si je faisais plus attention, je constaterais que je suis très mal installé, coincé entre le mur et la main de Gaara qui tient ma cuisse et me compresse la peau.

Finalement il va entrer en moi et une fois de plus je ne ferais pas l'amour, même si c'était comme des bêtes, je vais me faire « baiser ». C'était très bon sans contexte. Mais…

-Naruto tu devrais te relever.

-Hein ?

Effectivement, trop perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai même pas fait attention au fait que je sois encore nu dans son entrée. Et pour ne rien arranger je suis tout poisseux.

-Gaara, je peux prendre une douche ?

-A une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Je viens avec toi !

Et le voilà parti direction la salle de bain. Je souris, je suis bien.

Dans la douche c'était encore plus exquis. Nous nous sommes lavés mutuellement, profitant des caresses. Ce jour-là nous n'avons rien fait de plus. Avant de partir, je me retournais vers lui une dernière fois.

-Dis… ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Mon peut-être futur petit ami me regarde en faisant la moue.

-Bah… je sais pas trop Naruto. Je… je…

Je suis déçu, mais je me doute de ce qui se trame dans sa tête. Il a peur de perdre Sasori. Même si il n'a aucune raison car premièrement il est avec Sai et puis c'est aussi son cousin.

-Naruto, je sais pas. On est bien comme on est maintenant. On a pas trop besoin de se soucier de ce que fait l'autre. Et puis comment tu veux que Sasori me remarque si je sors avec quelqu'un ?

Il a du mal à respirer. Décidément dès que ça touche à son cousin ça en devient carrément physique, c'est vraiment sa seule faiblesse.

Je m'approche de lui en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules et lui souris gentiment.

-Calme-toi. Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave. On peut rester comme on est maintenant à flirter et… et éventuellement plus si « le cœur » nous en dit, ok ?

Il relève son visage vers moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de hocher la tête.

Finalement je suis resté chez lui jusqu'à la fin du week-end, nous en avions tous deux besoin. Il comprend ma douleur et je comprends la sienne. Après tout, les personnes que nous aimons sont ensemble.

Lundi matin, le jour se lève à peine et je viens de passer prendre Hinata pour l'emmener à la clinique.

Je l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil, elle tremble de partout et ne retient même pas ses larmes. Cependant elle essaie de garder contenance une fois dans le hall.

Ca y est elle, est dans la chambre et je me fais mal regarder par tout le personnel qui passe. Ils doivent sûrement penser que c'est moi le père et à en juger par l'état dans lequel se trouve mon amie, ils doivent sûrement se dire que c'est moi qui la force à avorter.

On est loin de l'époque où la petite Hinata me regardait en rougissant. La voir à présent blanche comme un linge assise sur ce lit d'hôpital dans cette chambre impersonnelle à se tenir le ventre me donne des sueurs froides. Tout ça à cause de ce connard. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'un enfant est une bénédiction de dieu. Il ne se rend pas compte que des tas de couples essaient d'avoir des enfants sans succès. Il ne se rend pas compte que les gens comme moi… les homosexuels… ne pourront « jamais » avoir la joie d'avoir un enfant rien qu'à eux…

Les pleurs d'Hinata ont repris, c'est trop dur à supporter. Une aide soignante entre et lui dit d'aller enfiler leur chemise ainsi que des petits chaussons et qu'il sera bientôt l'heure d'aller au bloc.

C'en est trop pour moi, j'attrape la main de mon amie, son sac et sors de cette chambre. Une fois dans le couloir je me mets à courir, entraînant Hinata dans une course folle à travers les couloirs pour arriver jusqu'à ma voiture. Je ne me suis pas retourné, pourtant si je l'avais fait j'aurais pu voir le regard fier et le sourire de l'aide soignante qui s'était occupée d'Hinata.

-Naruto-kun ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Monte !

-Mais—

-Monte dans cette voiture ! Dépêche-toi !

Je dois certainement lui faire peur, mais sur le coup j'en ai rien à faire, le principal étant qu'elle s'exécute.

Une fois installé je me tourne vers elle, encore sous le choc.

-Désolé Hinata, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Toi-même tu ne le veux pas ! Tu veux le garder cet enfant n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment tu… ?

Pour la première fois de la journée ses pleurs sont de joies, elle se jette dans mes bras et pleure tout son saoul. Elle a dû me remercier une bonne centaine de fois.

Elle a pris la décision de le dire à son père, sans dire de qui son enfant était, et moi de mon côté je lui ai promis que si elle avait des problèmes elle pourrait toujours venir habiter chez moi et qu'elle ne manquerait de rien.

Finalement cette sombre journée fini plutôt pas mal.

En rentrant de la gare, après avoir déposé Hinata, j'ai voulu passer voir Sasuke, donc m'arrêter dans une superette histoire de ramener un petit truc à boire, mais j'ai fait une rencontre hasardeuse dont je me serais bien passé.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est… Naruto c'est ça ?

Je me retourne.

-Sasori ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

-Des courses, ça se voit pas ?

-Tu habites dans le coin ?

Je soupire et lui répond que non, je viens voir quelqu'un dans le quartier. Je ne veux même pas lui demander si il habite dans le coin, ça voudrait dire que Sai est tout près… Mon cœur bat la chamade à cette idée, je ferais mieux de me calmer.

-Gaara t'a dit pour mercredi ?

-Mercredi ?

-Il m'a proposé qu'on mange ensemble. Tous les quatre.

Tous les quatre ? Sai sera là ! Tous les quatre… Ca sent le plan glauque et l'ambiance pourrie. Mais pourquoi Gaara ne m'a rien dit ? Du coup j'ai plus envie d'aller chez Sasuke, je laisse mon panier dans le rayon et m'en vais.

-A mercredi, Na-ru-to.

C'est officiel, je déteste ce type !

Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer. Comme me l'avait annoncé ce sale petit enfoiré, nous sommes mercredi soir dans un restaurant plutôt chic Gaara, Sai, Sasori et moi. Et bien sûr il faut que le cousin de « mon petit ami » soit en face de moi à me fixer avec un petit sourire.

J'ai beau faire comme si je ne voyais pas, les deux autres le voient bien et ça n'a pas l'air de leur plaire à l'un comme à l'autre.

D'un coup, je sens quelque chose se frotter à mon mollet et remonter lentement le long de ma jambe droite. Alors, c'est plus gros qu'une main et je ne crois pas que ce soit un quelconque animal.

Les mains et jambes de Gaara sont à leur place et Sai est trop loin pour que ce soit lui. Il ne me reste qu'un suspect, déjà coupable : Sasori. Il ose me faire du pied !

-Ah… !

Trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. Je viens de pousser un petit cri légèrement aigu. En même temps, mon voisin d'en face, le petit ami de celui que j'aime, le cousin de celui avec qui je m'envoie en l'air, celui qui ose me faire du pied, vient de justement poser son pied sur mon entrejambe en la frottant doucement.

Je me lève rapidement, prétextant une envie pressante. J'entends Sasori ricaner et se moquer de moi.

Une fois revenu à table, malgré mes regards noirs, Sasori a continué jusqu'à ce que je le pique avec ma fourchette. J'aurais voulu exploser de rire en le voyant se retenir de crier sous la douleur. En même temps je n'y suis pas allé de main morte !

Sai refuse toujours de me parler ou même me regarder. Et ce, même lorsque son petit ami pose sa bouche sur la mienne, prétextant n'avoir pas fait exprès !

Et avec Gaara… ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on « sort ensemble » et c'est de pire en pire. Tout est plus ou moins bien en dehors de nos ébats. Déjà que j'ai accepté de me laisser faire en tant qu'uke, il faut qu'en plus je supporte trois fois sur quatre de me faire appeler Sasori.

Une fois que Gaara est parti, il oublie tout. Même le fait qu'il est avec moi et non son cher cousin. Alors dans ces cas-là je m'arrange pour aller prendre une douche une fois qu'il a fini pour éviter de croiser son regard déçu et dégouté de voir que ce n'est que moi.

J'ai besoin de faire un point, de m'éloigner de tout ça un temps. Et qui de mieux que mon meilleur ami pour tout oublier un instant.

-Sasuke ? C'est Naruto, t'es où là ?

-Je suis chez moi, pourquoi ?

-Enfile ton manteau et tes pompes et descends, j'arrive !

-Qu-

Je raccroche et continue mon chemin pour arriver cinq minutes plus tard devant chez Sasuke qui m'attend déjà.

-Je connais ce regard Naruto, où est-ce que tu nous embarques ?

-Tu me connais trop bien.

Je lui souris alors qu'il met sa ceinture de sécurité.

-J'espère que ton amoureux ne t'attend pas ce soir car tu n'es rien qu'a moi, et je ne suis rien qu'à toi.

Il me sourit à son tour puis tourne son regard vers la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage.

Après avoir roulé un temps, j'arrête la voiture au service voiturier d'un grand hôtel. Je prends le sac resté à l'arrière et entre dans le grand hall en compagnie de mon ami.

C'est l'hôtel le plus chic de la ville et nous le connaissons bien Sasuke et moi. Nous arrivons près de la réceptionniste qui lève le nez de ce qui doit être un magazine de mode.

-Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une suite au nom de Uzumaki.

-Veuillez patientez un instant je vous prie.

Elle pianote un instant sur le clavier de son ordinateur high-tech puis me tend une carte magnétique en rougissant en voyant Sasuke poser sa main sur mon épaule et me parler à l'oreille.

-On y va ?

-Impatient ?

Sasuke ne me répond que par un sourire et me pousse doucement vers les ascenseurs.

Une fois dedans, le groom appuie sur le bouton de l'avant dernier étage et nous voilà partis pour une longue minute à monter les étages les uns après les autres.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Sasuke se tourne vers moi.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans le sac ?

-Comme toujours.

-Par-fait !

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Fais-moi l'amour Naruto. S'il te plait !

Sa voix est suppliante, mon regard croise le sien et je constate qu'il a les larmes yeux.

-Je suis pas désirable c'est ca ? Toi non plus tu ne veux pas de moi ? S'il te plait Naru, j'en ai besoin.


	12. Chapter 12

Résumé : Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés) : Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, Shikamaru/Ino, Sasuke/Hinata etc

**Désolée de le préciser que maintenant mais je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples.

* * *

**

_Merci beaucoup Saeko pour ta bêta! :)_

* * *

**- Chapitre XII -**

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Sasuke se tourne vers moi.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans le sac ?

-Comme toujours.

-Par-fait !

Une fois dans la suite, Sasuke en fait le tour, une once de nostalgie dans le regard.

-Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois…

-La dernière remonte à il y a au moins un an. Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés tous les deux !

-Je suis bien d'accord !

Nous nous sourions mutuellement et mon meilleur ami tombe en arrière sur le lit, fixant le plafond.

-On commence ?

-Yosh !

Je pose le sac que j'ai apporté sur la table basse et l'ouvre avant d'en ressortir plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, de jus, sodas, gâteaux et autres sucreries.

Avant, nous avions souvent l'habitude de faire ça avec Sasuke. On se réservait une suite et on faisait la fête toute la nuit. Je dois bien avouer que ça m'a manqué. Depuis que Sasuke et Shikamaru sont ensemble, la fréquence de nos « rendez-vous » s'est retrouvée au point mort.

Il nous faut peu de verres pour nous retrouver déjà complètement pompettes. Sasuke me regarde en me tendant son verre.

-Tu sais Naru… Si je n'étais pas déjà avec… « L'autre »…

Euh… il me fait quoi là ? Il se rapproche de moi à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ses mains se placent sur mes cuisses en remontant doucement.

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Sasuke tend le cou pour essayer de m'embrasser mais je me recule, mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Hey ! Sas' ! Arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?

-Fais-moi l'amour Naruto. S'il te plait !

Sa voix est suppliante, mon regard croise le sien et je constate qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis pas désirable c'est ça ? Toi non plus tu ne veux pas de moi ? S'il te plait Naru, j'en ai besoin.

Il faut que je me contrôle ! Qui ne craquerait pas ? Sauf que quelque chose me dérange dans ses propos. Je le repousse violemment en le tenant toujours par les épaules et encre mon regard dans le sien. Je suis plus sérieux que jamais.

-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as pas refait un coup pareil depuis le jour où tu as su que je sortais avec Neji ! Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « toi non plus… » ? Ne me dis pas que Shikamaru et toi…

Je ne sais pas très bien quoi dire pour finir ma phrase, surtout que cette fois il pâlit plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Soudain, il plaque une main sur sa bouche et court vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Je l'entends vomir alors je me lève pour aller m'agenouiller à côté de lui.

-Pardon Naru, je crois que j'ai trop bu.

-C'est pas grave. Allez, nettoie-toi la bouche et viens on va s'allonger un peu.

Après s'être rincé la bouche, il prend ma main et nous nous couchons tous les deux face à face dans le grand lit qui trône au milieu de cette magnifique suite.

-Désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas Sas', dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant ?

Il soupire et ferme ses yeux.

-Tu as déjà tes problèmes en ce moment, je voulais pas t'ennuyer plus.

-Tu ne m'ennuieras jamais ! Allez raconte. Ca ne va pas avec Shika ?

-Ca allait déjà plus trop depuis l'histoire d'héritage, mais ces dernières semaines… Ces dernières semaines on se voit presque plus et quand on se voit c'est limite si on dort ensemble. Il ne me touche même plus, et dès que je tente une approche il fait tout pour m'éviter.

Ses mains se sont serrées sur les draps, il doit retenir ses larmes. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras, le berçant doucement.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur arriver ?

Je vais encore réconforter Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Je me suis moi-même endormi par la suite. Cette soirée n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée…

Le lendemain, Sasuke m'a expliqué qu'une nuit il avait fouillé dans le téléphone de son petit ami.

-Ino ? Ino, ma cousine ? … Bah en même temps c'est un peu comme sa meilleure amie, non ?

-Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de message Naruto ! C'était plus des choses du style « moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voir » « C'était très bien hier soir, je t'embrasse très fort » etc.

-Bah c'est pas très alarmant ! Nous aussi il nous est déjà arrivé de nous envoyer ce genre de texto… Enfin peut-être un peu moins… Un peu moins…

-Allumeur ?

Il n'a pas tort. Pourquoi tous mes amis m'embrouillent la tête de cette façon ? Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez à faire avec Gaara, Sai et son crétin de petit ami !

Alors qu'on s'apprête à repartir, mon téléphone sonne.

-Allo ?

-C'est moi !

C'est Gaara.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Je dois aller voir Sasori demain après les cours, tu viens avec moi ?

Je soupire, il sait pourtant que je ne l'aime pas.

-S'il te plait Naru. Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux.

-Je pourrais te prendre ?

-Faut pas rêver !

Il éclate de rire et je donne le change mais je n'en ai pas envie. Ca commence vraiment à me peser.

-Bon d'accord.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu envie que ma journée de cours ne finisse jamais. Malheureusement, Gaara et moi sommes actuellement en route pour l'école de nos deux fantasmes respectifs.

Nous sommes en avance mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour les voir arriver main dans la main. Sasori vient automatiquement me faire la bise alors que Sai reste en retrait.

-Sasori, il faudrait que j'aille aux toilettes avant d'y aller tu me montres où c'est ?

-Je vais t'emmener moi.

Rapide ! Sai préfère nous laisser seuls Sasori et moi, plutôt que de rester seul avec moi. A la limite j'aurais préféré rester avec un Sai qui m'ignore plutôt qu'avec Sasori qui fait tout sauf m'ignorer.

Et justement il ne perd pas de temps pour se rapprocher de moi.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Mh !

-Ahlala… moi je suis é-pui-sé ! On a fait l'amour toute la nuit Sai et moi. Il est si bon, si tu savais ! Ah mais non j'oublie…. Tu ne le sais pas ! Ca se sent vraiment qu'il était « hôte », il est vraiment doué, surtout pour me sucer !

J'ai envie de vomir. Et le pire c'est qu'il continue en se rapprochant encore plus de moi, me parlant dans l'oreille.

-C'est une vraie petite pute. Et tu devrais voir l'expression de son visage quand il mange ma—

-Tais-toi ! Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu arrêtes avant que je m'énerve !

Je l'entends ricaner avant de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-Arrête tu m'excites. Il faut que tu saches que je suis un peu maso. Dis-moi… ça te dirait un plan à quatre ? Toi, moi, Gaara et… Sai.

Je sursaute légèrement.

-Tentant n'est-ce pas ?

Il se recule et me laisse sous le choc. Nous attendons encore un peu et les personnes qu'on attendait arrivent enfin. Je me dirige vers Gaara.

-Dé-désolé Gaara, je dois y aller.

-Hein ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

-J'en ai assez. Je… Il vaut mieux qu'on évite de se voir pendant un moment.

Voilà c'est un peu radical, mais j'en ai vraiment assez. Loin de Gaara, loin de Sasori et bon aussi par extension loin de Sai mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau !

Je m'en vais vers le métro pour rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de repos. J'éteins mon portable juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait la mauvaise idée de venir me déranger !

En rentrant je vois la voiture de mon oncle garée dans l'allée. Et ma mère m'accueille en me disant que mon oncle et Ino sont présents.

Ino ? Ca tombe bien je voulais justement la voir celle-là !

Elle vient me saluer en s'agrippant à mon cou.

-Naruto ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Allez, vient on va dans ta chambre, je suis sûre que tu as DES TAS DE CHOSES à me raconter !

-Oui et toi aussi.

Mon ton est froid, comme mon regard. Elle entre dans ma chambre et s'assoie sur mon lit. Elle allait prendre la parole mais je la coupe avant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Shikamaru et toi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent puis finalement elle les baisse en joignant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il se passe donc quelque chose.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Naruto.

-Oh que si ça me concerne ! Mon meilleur ami, celui que tu as dit aimer pendant des années, est au trente sixième dessous et ce parce qu'il a vu des texto de toi dans le téléphone de son petit ami !

Je me suis emporté, me tenant à présent devant elle, levant les bras au ciel. Je les rabaisse pour m'asseoir en tailleur devant ma cousine qui a l'air mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas si simple Naruto !

-Ino… Ecoute ces dernières semaines j'ai eu à faire à trop de problèmes à la fois, j'ai l'impression que tout fout le camp ! Hinata qui tombe enceinte ! L'homme que j'aime qui sort avec le cousin de mon « petit-ami » qui d'ailleurs ne l'est plus ! Celui-ci qui est amoureux dudit cousin et qui refuse d'être uke ! Encore ce même cousin qui me fait des avances et qui me propose carrément un plan à quatre ! Mon meilleur ami qui me fait aussi des avances parce que son petit ami le touche plus ! Et on rajoute à ça que ledit petit ami fait des cachotteries avec ma cousine ! Alors oui merci Ino je sais que c'est pas simple !

Elle me regarde, abasourdie.

-Hinata est enceinte ?

-Oui ! Mais là n'est pas le problème ! Et garde-le pour toi s'il te plait ! Il se passe quoi avec Shika bordel ?

-Je… Je… C'est pas facile à dire !

Ses doigts se tordent. La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette scène entre elle et moi c'est quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais homosexuel.

Je pose une main sur un de ses genoux. Et lui parle, mais beaucoup plus gentiment cette fois.

-Dis-moi Ino.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse Naruto !

-De ? Shika ?

Elle hoche la tête et mon bras retombe. Ma cousine et mon meilleur ami vont se disputer le même homme et je ne pourrais prendre parti pour aucun, de peur d'en perdre un des deux.

-Comment ça a pu en arriver là ?

-Depuis la fin du lycée on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble vu qu'on va dans la même école et puis on s'est rapprochés. Un soir on est sorti prendre un verre, sauf qu'on en a pris un peu plus d'un et… et merde Naruto tu me connais quand j'ai bu ! Je parle trop et je lui ai avoué que j'étais tombée amoureuse et je l'ai embrassé ! Il ne m'a pas repoussée, au contraire et—

-Non mais attends deux seconde là !

Je croise les bras et me prends l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts.

-Tu vas pas me dire que vous avez déjà fait plus que vous embrasser ?

-Désolée.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Un silence s'installe entre nous, puis finalement je me lève pour m'assoir à côté d'elle et lui prendre la main.

-Ino, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là, mais si vous ne dites rien à Sasuke, je finirais par lui dire.

Il est hors de question que je me rende complice de ce merdier ! Famille, ami ou je ne sais quoi, pour une fois je vais faire mon égoïste et ne me préoccuper que de mes problèmes !

En soirée, j'allume quand même mon portable. J'ai deux messages vocaux.

« Naru, c'est Gaara. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? En plus depuis t'es sur messagerie. T'aurais dû rester, c'est parti en couille tout à l'heure, ton crétin brun m'a mal parlé et Sasori l'a giflé. C'est dommage t'aurais pu être là pour le consoler. L'avantage c'est que j'ai eu droit à un super câlin de Sas' ! Bon allez rappelle-moi. »

Je reste calme, non je ne vais pas aller étriper ce petit con de Sasori pour avoir touché à Sai !

« Hello Na-ru-to, c'est Sasori. J'ai cru entendre que c'était pas génial avec mon cousin, il ne te laisse pas le prendre, comme c'est dommage ! Tu sais que si c'était moi je te laisserais être seme autant que tu veux ! Je te laisse mon numéro, appelle-moi si l'envie t'en prend. »

Non mais comment il a eu mon numéro cet abrutit ? Et c'est quoi cette proposition à deux ronds ? Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce con !

A moins que… Non ! Non… si je me tourne vers lui je perdrais non seulement Sai mais aussi Gaara.

Gaara… lui en même temps c'est un cas ! Et puis comme ça il pourrait ouvrir les yeux sur son cher cousin ! Bon allez… Je respire un coup et réécoute le message de Sasori pour noter son numéro.

Il est tard mais je l'appelle quand même.

-J'aurais jamais cru que tu m'aurais rappelé, je te l'avoue. Il faut croire que tu es vraiment en manque.

-Ce n'est pas une question de manque, Sasori. Disons que je préfère me sacrifier plutôt que tu traîtes Sai comme tu ne devrais pas !

-Tu te proposes pour le remplacer ?

-Jamais de la vie !

-Alors ? Quand et où ?

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi Sasori ? Ton romantisme échevelé !

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du téléphone, puis se calmer pour parler comme il avait commencé.

-Voyons mon petit Naruto, nous savons tous les deux ce que notre « rencontre » va signifier. Nous n'avons plus l'âge de tels enfantillages. Si tu pensais que j'allais te payer le resto et t'amener des croissants le lendemain matin, tu te trompes. Je préfère prévenir…

-J'avais pas d'espoir particulier.

Deux jours plus tard, je retrouve Sasori devant chez lui. Nous sommes en après-midi et Sai n'est pas là parce qu'il a cours et qu'il fini tard.

Nous montons dans le calme et j'appréhende. Est-ce que je vais y arriver ? En plus il va falloir que je tienne jusqu'au retour de Sai. Ca me fait mal de devoir lui faire ça, mais j'en peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter qu'il soit avec Sasori. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

J'entre là où habite celui que j'aime. Pourtant rien ne laisse entendre qu'il habite ici, pas une photo ou un de ses dessins. Rien. Bon au moins comme ça je culpabilise un peu moins.

-Tu viens ou on reste à moisir ici ?

Et bien… dans le genre délicat celui-ci. Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre… enfin non, « leur » chambre. Oh mon dieu je vais coucher avec Sasori là où dort Sai ! Je me dégoûte. Je déglutis et ferme la porte alors que mon vis-à-vis commence déjà à se déshabiller.

Il est vraiment bien foutu n'empêche. Bon on va faire abstraction du personnage et se concentrer sur le physique ! Ca sera déjà ça !

Et puis non seulement il est bien foutu mais en plus il est… merveilleux, oui il faut le dire, au lit. Bon, peut-être que le fait que j'aie pu le prendre plus d'une fois a joué ! Il m'a laissé faire ce que je voulais, étrange pour quelqu'un qui se montre si dominant…

Après quelques heures, je suis épuisé. Au moins ma libido sera calmée pour quelque temps. Sasori et moi sommes allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Bon allez c'est bon c'était sympa, maintenant dégage !

-Euh… j'attendais peut-être pas des croissants mais un minimum d'amabilité. T'es plus docile à quatre pattes !

-Si tu veux pas t'en manger une tu devrais sortir de mon lit.

Il s'allume une cigarette et je me lève pour ramasser mes affaires. J'enfile à peine mon boxer que l'on peut entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer et la voix de Sai.

-Sasori, je suis rentré. T'es là ?

Il n'attend même pas que l'autre taré lui réponde pour entrer dans la chambre et me voir torse nu, son petit-ami nu dans leur lit.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Son visage se baisse et ses poings se serrent. Il s'avance vers moi et me décroche un coup de poing qui me fait vaciller en arrière. Je l'ai mérité, je m'y attendais.

-SORS D'ICI !

-C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras le comprendre.

-MAIS ARRÊTE DE FAIRE DES CHOSES POUR MOI ! OUBLIE-MOI ET FAIS TA VIE !

Je me rhabille calmement. J'ai envie de pleurer. Il crie maintenant après Sasori qui lui dit de se taire. Je me retourne vers celui-ci, toujours alangui, sa clope au bec.

-Sasori, si tu veux vraiment quelqu'un pour faire ta « pute », pense à ton cher petit cousin qui n'attend que ça.

Je le vois marquer un temps d'arrêt. Il doit se demander si ce que je dis est vrai. Il me regarde et me dit de partir. Je m'exécute, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Naruto, si tu m'appelle pour me faire la morale je-

-Quoi ? Non ! J'arrive pas à joindre Sasuke ! Il n'est pas avec toi ?

Je suis de plus en plus inquiet, déjà Sai et maintenant Sasuke qui ne répond pas.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur d'autres personnages de l'histoire mais j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant ! En tout cas je vous remercie énormément pour toutes les reviews que je reçois ! Merci a vous tous ! Bisous, NanaNara :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : _**Aime-Moi**_

Résumé : Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, Shikamaru/Ino, Sasuke/Hinata etc…

**Désolée de le préciser que maintenant mais je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples.

* * *

**

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

_**Hello! Voila vous pouvez avoir le chapitre 13 malgré mes vacances et une connexion casi-inexistente! :s Heureusement la elle fonctionne juste pour que je poste! J'en profite donc grandement! ^^ Alors comme je l'avais dit au chapitre précédent, ce chapitre sera plus orienté vers les autres personnages qui gravitent autour de notre petit blond ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :) Kiss, kiss, et n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez! 3 Nana.

* * *

  
**_

**- Chapitre XIII -**

Je le vois marquer un temps d'arrêt. Il doit se demander si ce que je dis est vrai. Il me regarde et me dit de partir. Je m'exécute, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui.

Je rentre chez moi et m'endors comme une masse, épuisé par cette journée.

Le matin je me fais réveiller par la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui doit sonner pour la… cinquième fois je pense.

Je me baisse par-dessus mon lit et tends le bras péniblement vers mon jean pour attraper mon portable qui est toujours dans ma poche.

-Maaallo ?

-PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! ESPECE DE CONNARD ! SALE CON ! COMMENT T'AS OSE ME FAIRE CA ?

-Calme-toi Gaara s'il te plait !

Déjà j'ai mal à la joue du au coup de poing de Sai, j'ai mal à la tête et maintenant je me fais percer les tympans par Gaara qui est très, très, très énervé.

-QUE JE ME CALME ! NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? SASORI EST A MOI ! POURQUOI TU AS COUCHE AVEC LUI ? … En fait, j'ai compris, t'en avais rien à faire de moi ou Sai c'est Sasori que tu veux depuis le début ! Je ne te le laisserais pas ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour lui !

-C'est bien Gaara, maintenant j'aimerais me rendormir veux-tu ? Oh et puis c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas je ne toucherais plus à ton cousin. Heureux ?

Je raccroche avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose. Je préfère le laisser parler, je la flemme de me défendre, ils m'épuisent les cousins.

Je me lève péniblement et me regarde dans le miroir derrière la porte. Ma joue gauche est un peu rouge, j'ai des cernes, et vu que je n'ai plus le temps de faire de la muscu j'ai perdu un peu en muscle aussi. Mais c'est facilement rattrapable, et puis je vais avoir du temps maintenant que je suis débarrassé d'une partie de mes soucis.

Une partie car il faut aussi que je sache ce qu'il en est du côté de Sasuke. Je crois qu'il n'a pas cours le vendredi après-midi, j'irai le voir à ce moment-là. En attendant je vais me déconcentrer sur mes cours et retourner à la salle de sport.

Et ça m'a fait le plus grand bien de me dépenser là-bas. J'y ai même rencontré un mec sympa, heureusement hétéro donc qui ne me causera pas plus de problèmes. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas mon style du tout ! Il est étrange, il a les cheveux coupés au bol et d'énormes sourcils et il ne vit que pour les arts martiaux. Son père est le gérant du club de sport.

Quelques jours plus tard j'ai croisé Gaara à la fac. Il est arrivé vers moi en me souriant de son sourire de psychopathe qu'il peut prendre dès qu'il s'agit de Sasori. J'aurais voulu l'éviter mais la confrontation a été inévitable.

-Tiens ! Bonjour Naruto !

-S-Salut.

-Je tiens à te remercier du fond du cœur. Il s'est produit quelque chose que je pensais impossible. Vois-tu, après notre petit différent par rapport au fait que tu aies couché avec celui que j'aime, il m'a répété une chose que tu lui aurais dite avant de partir de chez lui. Tu lui aurais dit, corrige-moi si je me trompe, que j'avais des sentiments pour lui.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. En même temps il a l'air plutôt content c'est que ça s'est bien passé, non ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je lui ai dit. Je lui ai juste dit que si il avait besoin d'une petite pute tu étais dispo !

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est prêt à me frapper mais se retient car nous ne sommes pas seuls dans les environs. Ses poings se desserrent mais restent maintenus tout de même.

-Peu importe. Nous avons parlé et je lui ai enfin avoué ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il ne m'aime pas je le sais mais il m'a proposé de remplacer Sai. Il sait que je serais plus dévoué et attentionné que ce petit crétin. Je ne me rebellerais pas comme lui, Sasori pourra faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps.

-Et Sai dans cette histoire ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir un instant posant son index sous son menton et levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais pas. MON petit ami l'a foutu à la porte.

-QUOI ? Et il est où maintenant ?

-Ah ça je sais pas, surtout qu'en partant Sasori a récupéré le portable qu'il lui avait offert.

Je me sens vaciller vers l'arrière et m'appuie au mur pour ne pas tomber. Où es-tu Sai ?

Gaara se rapproche de moi en ricanant et passe une main sur mon visage.

-Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien je suis sûr qu'il va se tourner vers toi, il va juste falloir un peu de patience. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai cours moi, à plus !

Je vois Gaara s'éloigner, satisfait, fier et moi je glisse le long du mur pour m'asseoir. Je suis inquiet. Et puis mon « ami » roux se trompe, jamais Sai ne se tournera vers moi, je lui ai fait trop de mal. C'est dès le début que j'aurais dû agir, dès le début que j'aurais dû le forcer à reprendre ses dettes, à rester près de moi.

Puisque lui ne viendra pas moi, c'est moi qui irai à lui. Je vais l'attendre devant son école, toute la journée si il le faut !

J'ai attendu toute la journée pour voir quelques têtes que j'avais vues en compagnie de Sai une ou deux fois. J'apostrophe une des filles qui passe près de moi.

-Excuse-moi, tu es bien dans la classe de Sai ?

-Euh oui, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que tu sais s'il a bientôt fini ?

-Oh… tu n'es pas au courant ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que Sai n'est pas venu, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était fait renvoyer. HEY ! Bâtard de Suigetsu tu vas m'attendre ! Bon désolée je dois y aller, tu devrais demander à son petit ami, celui avec les cheveux colorés.

Elle me fait un petit signe de main et court vers un garçon aux cheveux blancs colorés en bleu juste sur les pointes.

Comment Sai a pu se faire renvoyer ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes pour ses frais de scolarité. Comment je vais faire pour le retrouver maintenant ? Il faut que je voie ça avec mes anciens camarades, ils auront peut-être des nouvelles. Je vais commencer par Sasuke.

-Salut Sasuke ! Ca va ?

-O-oui. Je suis avec Shikamaru, je peux te rappeler plus tard ?

-Je veux juste savoir si tu aurais eu des nouvelles de Sai ? Demande à Shika aussi s'il te plait.

Je l'entends demander et ils me disent qu'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles. Je résume la situation à Sasuke et il me dit qu'il me rappellera plus tard. De toute façon si Shika est là pour lui avouer sa relation avec Ino, il va forcement me rappeler. A moins qu'il fasse une connerie ! Non, Sasuke n'est pas aussi faible, je l'appellerai plus tard.

Après ça j'ai fait mon répertoire dans l'ordre alphabétique de toutes personnes qui avait connu plus ou moins Sai. J'ai même appelé l'agence dans laquelle il avait travaillé un temps. Toujours aucune réponse positive.

J'ai même hésité à appeler Sasori, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne sait rien, trop occupé à faire mumuse avec son nouveau jouet !

Demain j'irai faire un tour en ville, on ne sait jamais. Là il est trop tard, il est plus de minuit. Ce qui me fait penser que Sasuke ne m'a pas rappelé.

J'essaie de l'appeler plusieurs fois, en vain. Même s'il est occupé, il décroche quand j'insiste d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il est avec Shikamaru, j'essaie sur son portable à lui. Il décroche en soupirant.

-Naruto, si tu m'appelles pour me faire la morale je-

-Quoi ? Non ! J'arrive pas à joindre Sasuke ! Il n'est pas avec toi ?

Je suis de plus en plus inquiet, déjà Sai et maintenant Sasuke qui ne répond pas.

-Non, je suis avec… Bref ! Désolé Naruto, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait à Sasuke mais c'est mieux ainsi. Soit là pour lui s'il te plait, il va en avoir besoin. Je sais que tu ne me croiras sûrement pas mais ça m'a coûté de lui avouer la vérité et de devoir rompre avec lui. Je l'aime encore, mais ce n'est plus pareil.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre plus que lui.

-Oui, désolé.

-Mmh, laisse tomber on en reparlera plus tard pour l'instant je vais aller chez Sasu, je m'inquiète. J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait d'idiot.

Shikamaru commence à paniquer à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à Sasuke à cause de lui, mais je le rassure en lui disant que Sasuke n'est pas aussi bête. Enfin j'espère.

J'enfile une veste, mes chaussures, attrape mes clefs de voiture et file chez mon meilleur ami. Heureusement il n'habite pas très loin en voiture. En arrivant, au loin je vois un camion de pompier, gyrophares allumés, garé devant chez les Uchiha.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. J'accélère et me gare en vitesse avant de courir vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Des pompiers essaient de m'empêcher de passer mais Fugaku me voit et fait signe que je peux entrer.

-Fugaku-san ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Calme-toi Naruto, le pire est passé. C'est Sasuke, il a ingurgité la moitié de notre armoire à pharmacie.

Je suis sous le choc, mes larmes montent, mon cœur me fait mal. Je n'y aurais jamais cru, moi qui le pensais fort.

Je me dirige vers l'escalier pour monter dans la chambre de mon ami pour voir comment il va mais son père m'en empêche et je vois Sasuke sur un brancard tenu par deux pompiers.

Il a le teint verdâtre et ils lui ont mit un masque pour qu'il puisse respirer. Itachi s'approche de nous et nous informe qu'il emmène son petit frère à l'hôpital pour une nuit en observation. Puis il me prend à part.

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Nara qu'il a fait ça ?

-Oui. Il n'était vraiment pas bien ces derniers jours, je pensais pas qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille.

-Naruto, Sasuke n'est pas aussi dur qu'il en a l'air, tu devrais le savoir. Shikamaru est son premier vrai petit ami, il l'aime comme un fou. Même si il s'y attendait récemment, ça lui a fait un choc, surtout qu'il le trompe avec une fille. Ino.

-Je sais, j'en suis resté sur le cul moi aussi.

Je me tourne et vois Mikoto en pleurs dans les bras de son mari, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Nous revenons vers eux et je me fais étreindre par celle qui est comme ma tante. J'essaie de la rassurer, mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi aussi.

-Naruto, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on éloigne Sasuke un moment, à la campagne. Je vais appeler Hiashi-san. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour eux non plus mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Rentre chez toi Naruto, on t'appellera quand Sasuke ira mieux.

-D'accord. Prenez soin de vous et de Sasuke.

Et bien mes journées ne sont pas tristes en ce moment ! J'espère que ça va aller pour Sasuke.

Je repense à ce qu'a dit le patriarche Uchiha en parlant des Hyuuga. Seraient-ils au courant pour Hinata ? Elle aurait pu me le dire si c'était le cas. Enfin bon, ce serait bien qu'il aille là-bas, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Hinata est une bonne personne, calme, posée et compréhensive, elle saura s'occuper de Sasuke.

Je repasserais demain soir pour parler un peu avec lui.

Le lendemain, Itachi m'appelle pour me prévenir que Sasuke est rentré chez eux, et que physiquement il va mieux. Physiquement. Il me demande de passer, ce que j'allais tout de même faire. Ma mère arrive près de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Elle est au courant pour Sasuke et je la laisse profiter un peu.

-Tu devrais aller là-bas quelques jours. Le temps qu'il reste ici avant de partir chez Neji. Il a besoin de toi.

-Merci maman.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et je monte mettre quelques affaires dans un sac. Je resterai, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Peut-être même que je l'accompagnerais jusque là-bas, ça me donnera l'occasion de voir Neji et Hinata.

Je soupire. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que mes parents me laissent y aller, j'ai trop déconné en ce moment et surtout trop séché les cours récemment.

Une fois chez les Uchiha, je m'excuse à l'avance de m'imposer mais j'apprends que ma chère mère a déjà appelé Mikoto et que c'est elle-même qui lui a dit de me dire de venir squatter. Ah la la ces deux-là, elles ne sont pas amies de longue date pour rien.

Elle a l'air fatiguée, je peux la comprendre. Elle me pousse légèrement dans le dos pour m'inciter à monter, me disant que son fils est dans sa chambre. Je m'exécute et/mais me stoppe devant la porte. J'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver derrière, dans quel état va être Sasuke ?

-Sas' c'est moi, Naruto.

J'entre et constate que les rideaux sont tirés et la forme sous les draps doit être mon meilleur ami. Je pose mon sac près de la porte et ferme celle-ci avant de me diriger vers son lit.

Je soulève la couette et me couche à côté de Sasuke tourné vers moi, les yeux rouges, ses larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Il serre un bout de tissu dans ses bras. C'est une chemise de Shikamaru, je la reconnais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir dans un tel état un jour. Je le prends dans mes bras et le laisse pleurer. J'en ai connu des chagrins mais là… j'en ai les larmes aux yeux de l'entendre ainsi. Il me supplie, supplie le ciel ou n'importe qui de lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il rêve, demandant de lui rendre l'homme qu'il aime.

J'aimerais lui dire que Shikamaru n'est pas mort, qu'il a juste… changé, mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Je ne suis pas là pour l'accabler je suis juste là pour être là. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant les trois jours où j'ai été chez eux. Sasuke acceptait mal que je m'éloigne de lui même pour aller aux toilettes ou sous la douche.

On a réussi à parler un peu le deuxième jour. Il commence à comprendre que les gens peuvent changer, il a aussi compris que le problème n'était pas venu de lui, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'admet toujours pas que Shikamaru puisse préférer Ino à lui, mais il comprend qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il revienne et qu'il doit l'accepter.

Le jour du départ, Sasuke ne m'a pas lâché la main jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le train. Une fois dans celui-ci je le vois fouiller dans son sac et le retourner dans tous les sens, complètement paniqué. Mikoto s'inquiète et me demande si je sais ce qui arrive à son fils.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste retiré quelque chose de son sac au dernier moment. Il va m'en vouloir mais c'est pour son bien.

Je vois mon meilleur ami me regarder et je lève mon pouce vers lui tout sourire alors qu'il s'écroule sur son siège. Je lui envoie de suite un message.

#Désolé. J'espère que tu comprends que j'ai fait ça pour toi.#

#T'en as fait quoi ?#

#Elle est dans ma voiture. Appelle-moi quand tu es arrivé#

Il me sourit finalement alors que le train s'en va. Je salue le reste de la famille et me dirige vers ma voiture avec dans le coffre la chemise de Shikamaru confisquée. Il va là-bas pour aller mieux, moins il aura de choses lui faisant penser à lui, mieux ça sera.

Quelques heures plus tard mon téléphone sonne.

-C'est Sasuke. Je suis arrivé.

-Ca s'est bien passé le voyage ?

-Oui j'ai dormi, ça m'a fait du bien. C'est super ici, et tu devrais voir Hinata, elle a trop grossi.

Je retrouve mon meilleur ami. Ca lui fait vraiment du bien dès les premières minutes passées là-bas. Je l'entends se faire houspiller par Hinata et il me dit me la passer.

-Allo, c'est bon nous avons bien réceptionné Sasuke-kun ! Et non je ne suis pas grosse !

-Je te crois Hinata, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais dit à ton père !

-Désolée, c'est grâce à Neji, il a tout arrangé pour moi. Il a dit à mon père qu'il en prenait la responsabilité et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à savoir qui était le père, même si je doute qu'il va lâcher l'affaire si vite.

-Et en parlant de « lui »…

-Plus de nouvelles, je… C'est difficile mais je dois penser au bébé qui va arriver. Et puis je dois aussi m'occuper de Sasuke-kun.

-Prends bien soin de lui s'il te plait. Je dois vous laisser, appelez-moi vite, hein !

-Bien sûr ! A bientôt Naruto-kun.

Cela fait une semaine qu'il est parti et j'ai appris que Sasuke s'occupe à merveille d'Hinata, complètement gaga de son ventre d'après celle-ci. Et le comble, il a retrouvé l'appétit, proche de celui de la future maman.

Maintenant j'en suis sûr il est entre de bonnes mains ! Et moi ? Elles sont ou les bonnes mains entre lesquelles je peux me placer ?

C'est justement ça le problème… Sai où es-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier alors que nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Je comprends un peu mieux Sasuke d'un coup. Il va avoir du mal à oublier Shika, même si il fait le fort. Et moi comme un idiot je cours après Sai qui ne fait que me fuir… Il est peut-être temps que je fasse du changement dans ma vie…

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Pas de " dans le prochain chapitre" vu que le chapitre n'est pas encore écrit! Désolée! ^^'


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : _**Aime-Moi**_

Résumé : Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples**(certains sont juste reportés) : Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, Shikamaru/Ino, Sasuke/Hinata etc…

**Désolée de le préciser que maintenant mais je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples.

* * *

**

_Merci Saeko pour ta beta! :)_**

* * *

- Chapitre XIV -**

Il est peut-être temps que je fasse du changement dans ma vie…

Au moment où je pense justement qu'il faut que je change je reçois un coup de fil qui va tout changer.

-Shikamaru ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles.

-Ouais euh… en plus avec ce qu'il s'est passé récemment, enfin… tu sais, Sasuke et tout.

-Oui, oui. C'est par rapport à lui que tu m'appelles ?

-Non, c'est compliqué. En fait voilà, je suis allé chez un pote à moi pour le dépanner sur son ordi et il n'habite pas dans un très bon quartier et tout tu vois.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Bah… c'est glauque, il y a des putes, de la drogue qui tourne, des clodos etc. Enfin bref ! Donc je suis allé le voir hier et j'ai vu Sai.

-… Quoi ? S-Sai ? Mais… Mais… comment ça ? Où ?

Je dois m'assoir. Je ne crois pas que je veuille savoir en fait. Dans quelle situation il a encore bien pu se mettre ?

-C'est pas facile à dire Naruto… Je… Je suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il fait des passes.

-Des quoi ?

-Il fait le tapin merde ! J'ai voulu aller le voir mais je l'ai vu rentrer dans un immeuble avec un vieux. Il lui a donné des billets alors j'en ai conclu que… voilà.

Je suis anéanti. Je ne sais pas comment je trouve encore la force de garder mon téléphone en main. Dites-moi que je rêve, que c'est un cauchemar. Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

Je commence à bégayer des choses incompréhensibles pour Shikamaru qui soupir à l'autre bout du fil et me demande si je veux qu'il m'emmène là-bas. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie mais il faut que je sorte Sai de là !

Oui mais… Mais si lui ne veut pas ? S'il m'envoie bouler comme à chaque fois depuis qu'on s'est revus, depuis la dernière fois…

Shikamaru s'impatiente et je lui dis que je passe le prendre, ça ira plus vite ainsi.

Je m'habille en cinq minutes chrono et file en direction de chez mon ami. Il habite dans le centre ville dans un studio qu'il se paie lui-même avec les petits boulots qu'il peut trouver à droite et à gauche. Sa situation financière est difficile depuis que sa famille sait qu'il est homosexuel, enfin… ça s'est peut-être arrangé maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec un garçon. Là n'est pas la question, je dois retrouver Sai et comprendre ce qui se passe.

Nous roulons une dizaine de minutes puis Shikamaru me demande de me garer, nous ferons le reste à pied. C'est vraiment un sale quartier, je ne suis jamais allé par là et je comprends pourquoi mon ami ne voulait pas que je gare ma belle voiture dans un endroit pareil. Je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais revue.

Je me fais entraîner dans des ruelles puis débouche sur une sorte de grande place où se bousculent des sex-shops pris entre plusieurs sortes de love hôtel. Effectivement il y a de tout ici : des ivrognes à moitié crevés dans le caniveau, des… ce que je qualifierais de femmes faisant le trottoir, rien n'est sûr sous la tonne de maquillage, certaines me paraissent bien masculines. Enfin bon, je vois aussi des mecs encore plus louches que tous les mecs louches que je connais réunis, ce doivent être des vendeurs de drogue.

Dans les beaux quartiers d'où je viens ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Nous savons car nous avons tous essayé au moins une fois, et il s'agit toujours d'un mec du bahut qui nous a fournis etc. Rien à voir avec ce grand type - dont la couleur de peau reste indéfinie tellement il est sale - qui vient vers nous en nous demandant si il nous faut quelque chose. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire en me dévisageant, je dois puer le fric à plein nez. Mais heureusement Shikamaru lui dit que nous ne sommes pas là pour ça en faisant un signe de tête vers une des prostituées. Il semble lâcher l'affaire et retourne à son coin de ruelle, rangeant ce que je crois être une lame dans sa poche.

Je déglutis et suis Shikamaru qui s'approche de la fille qu'il avait désigné. Il sort quelques billets de sa poche et lui tend. Elle les regarde, les compte et commence à nous dire ce que nous pouvons avoir pour ce prix là, sauf qu'elle se fait interrompre.

-Nous voulons juste une information.

-Vous êtes des keufs ?

-Non, nous recherchons seulement un ami à nous. Ca ne doit pas faire longtemps qu'il est là, un garçon de notre âge brun aux yeux noirs, plutôt mince et plutôt pas mal aussi.

-… Ah… lui. Ouais à cette heure-ci il doit être un peu plus haut sur l'artère principale, il va là-bas la journée.

Nous la remercions et elle nous dit de revenir quand on veut, mais moi je ne veux surtout pas revenir dans un pareil endroit ! Je me demande quel genre de personne connaît Shikamaru pour habiter ici.

La rue indiquée n'est pas très loin mais nous nous faisons « accoster » par tous les zigotos qui se trouvent dans ce quartier, j'ai très envie qu'on trouve vite Sai et qu'on s'en aille !

Une fois dans la rue, pas la moindre trace de Sai. Nous entrons dans une boulangerie pour demander à la commerçante si elle a vu la personne que nous cherchons grâce à une photo que j'ai dans mon téléphone.

Elle semble le reconnaître, nous apprenons qu'il vient tous les matins acheter un croissant et qu'après il se pose un peu plus loin pour vendre ses peintures et ses dessins. Seulement apparemment aujourd'hui il n'est pas venu.

Je suis inquiet et Shikamaru aussi. Je demande à la boulangère si elle sait où il pourrait être, mais elle l'ignore et nous suggère de demander à d'autres commerçants ou à des « gens » du quartier. Oui bon bah ça sera non merci pour les « gens » du quartier !

Enfin maintenant on n'a pas trop le choix, tous les commerçants nous ont répondu la même chose, ils ne savent pas où il est et on ferait mieux de demander aux gens de la place. Nous retournons donc d'un pas lourd dans ce que j'ai baptisé « la bouche de l'Enfer ».

-Dis Shika… Je vais être un peu indiscret mais comment tu peux connaître quelqu'un qui habite ici ?

-Ah… Je me doutais que tu me poserais la question… En fait c'est plus qu'un simple pote, c'est mon amant.

-Hein ? QUOI ? Et ma cousine dans tout ça ? Tu largues Sasuke pour elle mais en fait tu t'envoies un autre mec ? Mais t'es vraiment… Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule !

Je suis sidéré, j'ai envie de m'emporter contre lui mais déjà qu'on nous regardait un peu trop parce que nous sommes bien habillés et que je parle un peu trop fort, je ne préfère pas qu'on nous voie encore plus. Mais je veux des explications !

-Ecoute… tu es le seul à le savoir alors garde-le pour toi s'il te plait. Tout va bien avec Ino, je suis amoureux et tout ça mais… Mais il me manque quelque chose niveau sexe tu comprends ! Ino et moi on en a parlé et elle m'a autorisé à… à aller voir des mecs pour me satisfaire de ce côté-là. Je sais pertinemment que tu vas me trouver crade etc mais je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer des gigolos de luxe. Et je me voyais mal te demander ça à toi ou encore pire à Sasuke… Il n'y a rien de plus entre Hidan et moi, on baise c'est tout !

Je suis déçu, je ne le croyais vraiment pas comme ça. C'est déjà un comble qu'il largue Sasuke pour une fille mais en plus il se tape un mec, une pute de bas quartier ! Si c'était que ça il aurait pu trouver mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je me sens rougir l'espace d'une seconde en m'imaginant que ça aurait pu être moi mais je me reprends vite en insultant mes saletés d'hormones revenues au grand galop !

Je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire la morale, il doit se sentir déjà assez mal comme ça. Nous pénétrons dans la bouche de l'Enfer et Shikamaru m'entraîne vers un immeuble mais nous n'entrons pas. Nous devons attendre, me dit-il, qu'Hidan sorte de lui-même. Il sait qu'il habite dans ce bâtiment mais ne sait pas où exactement, qu'ils habitent tous à peu près ici mais que quand ils « travaillent » ils sont dans d'autres immeubles. Enfin je suppose qu'il parle des hôtels.

Nous ne disons rien, je sens bien qu'il regrette de m'avoir dit tout ça. Je le comprends, j'aurais jamais osé en parler, mais il comprend, lui, que nous avons besoin de son « ami » pour retrouver Sai. Et que pour le moment de toute façon c'est ma priorité.

Les minutes défilent et je me sens de moins en moins rassuré la nuit va bientôt tomber et je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemble cet endroit le soir. Dans les films c'est toujours pire la nuit que le jour, et c'est limite si je n'ai pas peur que des démons surgissent des ombres. Oui je ne suis qu'un petit gosse de riches, bien au chaud dans son cocon familial, à l'abri avec son argent, son luxe et son confort. Je me rends compte que je ne connais rien à la vie et je suis loin d'avoir tout vu…

Il doit être approximativement dix-neuf heures quand la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre sur un jeune homme plus grand que nous. Ses cheveux sont blancs, tirés en arrière et on dirait qu'il a les yeux violets, mais ce doit être des lentilles ou dû à la lumière ambiante. Il voit Shikamaru et fronce les sourcils en s'approchant de nous et l'attrapant par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait se voir qu'une fois par semaine ? Et c'est qui lui ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour ce que tu crois. Est-ce que tu connais ce mec ? Montre-lui la photo Naruto.

J'ai un peu peur de sortir mon portable dernier cri devant une telle personne mais je me répète que c'est pour Sai alors je m'exécute. Il regarde la photo, un peu étonné.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Sacha, il est nouveau ici, il ne parle pas beaucoup et reste souvent seul. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il doit être en train de manger là. La journée il est-

-Il n'y est pas ! Où est-il ? Où est-ce qu'il habite ?

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, c'est moi qui viens de parler. Je m'inquiète vraiment et j'en ai assez de tout ça, tout ce que je veux c'est Sai et rentrer chez moi bordel !

Hidan est un peu étonné qu'il ne soit pas allé dans la « Grande Rue » comme ils la nomment ici. Il nous demande de le suivre dans l'immeuble, il va nous indiquer son appartement. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça, ce qui m'étonne, je pensais que toutes les « putes » résidaient au même endroit et je ne me prive pas pour poser la question.

-Nous sommes effectivement peu à habiter ici. Je ne peux pas parler de tout, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais pour faire simple quelqu'un chapote tout ici dans le quartier. Mais nous qui habitons ici ne lui appartenons pas, nous ne faisons que payer un loyer, nous sommes en quelque sorte libres de faire ce que nous voulons du moment qu'on paie. C'est un peu plus cher que pour les filles qui sont sous ses ordres mais elles n'ont pas vraiment le choix… Les mecs c'est moins intéressant pour le business, c'est pour ça aussi, même si il y a aussi des filles ici. En fait pour résumer, tu te drogues : tu appartiens à « la personne » tu restes clean : tu es libre. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne sur la place. Nous somme arrivés.

Nous sommes au deuxième étage, devant la porte du milieu, il y a trois appartements par étage. Je frappe mais personne ne répond, nous essayons plusieurs fois mais rien. Nous redescendons et croisons une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Hidan va parler un instant avec elle, elle nous regarde plusieurs fois par-dessus son épaule puis ils reviennent vers nous.

-Je vais vous laisser avec Konan, je dois aller travailler. Je te dis à la prochaine ?

Shikamaru le salut il s'en va vers ce qu'il appelle son travail. Je regarde donc Konan qui nous sourit gentiment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'une fille comme elle fait ici. Elle nous dit qu'Hidan lui a déjà raconté pour « Sacha » et qu'elle va chercher la clé de chez lui. Apparemment elle a les clefs de tout le monde ici, c'est une sorte de gardienne bien qu'elle fasse le même métier que toutes ces pauvres filles et ces pauvres garçons.

Nous remontons donc mais en compagnie plus agréable et elle nous ouvre l'appartement de Sai.

En réalité il s'agit plus d'une chambre à coucher avec une minuscule salle de bain et un réchaud posé sur un petit bureau. Tout est très bien rangé comme d'habitude avec lui, dans un coin il y a des tableaux et des dessins entassés mais il n'y a pas de trace de Sai.

Elle semble réfléchir un instant puis nous devons la suivre encore une fois. Nous sortons de la chambre puis finalement de l'immeuble. La nuit tombe et les réverbères sont allumés, je me rapproche de Shikamaru inconsciemment qui vient me prendre la main, sans doute pour me rassurer.

Konan traverse la place avec nous deux sur les talons, elle entre dans un hôtel puis va frapper à la loge du gardien ou réceptionniste je ne sais pas comment on peut dire dans ce genre de cas. Un grand type tout maigre, limite transparent tellement il est blanc, avec des cheveux mi-longs et rouges, en sort et lui sourit. Puis il nous voit et lui lance un pic comme quoi elle ferait dans le dépucelage ou un truc dans le genre. Elle rit avec lui mais lui dit que sa venue est sérieuse et demande quand « Sacha » est venu pour la dernière fois.

-Mmmh… Je crois que c'était hier soir mais… attends voir… Je… Ils sont de la police ?

-Raaah Nagato tu crois vraiment qu'à leur âge ils font partie de la police ?

-Ils peuvent travailler pour eux, tu sais j'ai vu un reportage à la télé un jour sur les jeunes qui veulent se faire du fric et-

-Merde Nagato tu fais chier ! J'ai autre chose à foutre ! Il est repartit vers quelle heure hier ?

-Qui ?

-SACHA !

Je roule des yeux, non mais c'est quoi cet incompétent ? La jeune femme sort quelque chose de sa poche et le pose violement contre le petit comptoir. Ca a l'air de plaire au type car il la regarde comme le messie et ouvre le petit sachet avant d'en sniffer un peu… Ah d'accord… de la cocaïne. Bon au moins notre homme a l'air plus disposé à parler maintenant.

-Il est repartit vers… attends je regarde sur mon cahier… Bah… C'est curieux ça !

Il retourne un instant dans sa loge puis pousse un juron avant de ressortir, un gros trousseau de clé en main, et de le balancer à Konan.

-Il n'est pas redescendu, ou tout du moins il n'a pas redescendu la clé, va voir par toi-même !

Comment ça « pas redescendu » ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? J'attrape ce Nagato par le col, même si il doit bien faire une tête et demie de plus que moi, et le plaque violement contre sa loge. Je lui hurle dessus son incompétence, qu'il n'est pas fichu de faire son sale boulot correctement, je dois l'insulter aussi mais je ne me rends plus très bien compte tellement je suis fou de rage, la seule chose que je demande c'est l'endroit où il se trouve en le secouant contre le mur de verre.

Shikamaru et Konan me font lâcher prise et l'homme s'écroule au sol. Je me fais tirer par mon ami qui me dit que Konan a regardé dans le cahier.

Nous montons plusieurs étages et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre, tout du moins j'essaie mais elle reste fermée. Alors Konan l'ouvre avec la clé du trousseau du gardien.

En face de la porte il y a le lit et dessus mon Sai, attaché à la tête du lit, en dessous d'un gros porc qui jure en nous voyant. Il beugle des choses comme « qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ! » etc. Mais je ne l'écoute pas, le repoussant violement, et vais voir Sai.

Je le détache et lui demande si ça va mais il a du mal à rester conscient, sa tête dodeline et ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts. Je regarde tout autour de nous et fusille l'homme du regard. Pourtant quand je m'adresse à lui ma voix est calme.

-Vous l'avez drogué ?

Il ne m'écoute pas, occupé à se rhabiller avant que l'homme qu'a appelé Konan arrive. Un certain Yahiko qui s'occupe apparemment de la sécurité ou tout du moins que les « employés » ne soit pas amochés par les clients etc.

Je rhabille Sai à mon tour, lui demandant s'il m'entend ou me reconnaît mais il ne répond pas, peinant à rester conscient. J'en ai le cœur brisé et je voudrais tuer cet homme mais ma raison l'emporte et le corps de Sai dans mes bras m'en empêche.

Ca hurle dans la pièce et un homme aussi grand que le gardien, mais roux et couvert de piercings, arrive et empoigne le vieil homme en lui demandant ce qui s'est passé. En empoignant sa veste, une petite boîte en tombe, Shikamaru la ramasse et me dit qu'il s'agit de sédatifs. Je sers Sai fort dans mes bras et le soulève du lit. Il n'a pas une vie facile le pauvre, si seulement… si seulement… Si seulement rien il n'a pas voulu que je l'aide. Mais maintenant il n'aura plus le choix, je vais le ramener chez moi et m'occuper de lui.

L'homme a été emmené et il a de la chance de pouvoir partir sans que les autorités ne soit prévenues.

Finalement je demande à Shikamaru de prendre soin de Sai pendant que j'irais chercher la voiture. Je me fous de la garer cinq minutes dans ce quartier, je cours même la chercher. Shikamaru m'attend en bas et je lui confie encore un peu l'homme que j'aime le temps que j'aille chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre en face. Il installe Sai à l'arrière de la voiture pendant ce temps.

Je suis revenu le plus vite possible et nous nous sommes enfuis de la bouche de l'Enfer. Je suis fou de rage, j'en oublie même les limitations de vitesse, mais je me suis calmé après avoir faillit me prendre un camion.

Avant de raccompagner Shikamaru je fais un petit détour par chez Sasori, je dois récupérer toutes les affaires de Sai une bonne fois pour toute. Je demande une dernière fois à Shikamaru de veiller sur Sai et pénètre dans l'immeuble de l'ex petit-ami de Sai qui a également été mon amant le temps d'un après-midi.

Il est bien surpris de me trouver devant chez lui, tendu et énervé. Si j'avais pu choisir je ne serais jamais revenu ici. Je ne me formalise pas et le pousse pour rentrer chez lui mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et m'envoie bouler dans le mur. Je le repousse à mon tour et Gaara intervient en me demandant ce que je fais là.

-Je suis juste venu chercher les dernières affaires de Sai. Désolé d'être rentré comme ça mais j'ai eu une dure journée donc s'il te plait Sasori donne-moi les affaires de Sai.

Mon calme tranchant avec mon attitude les étonne et il y va sans broncher. Gaara s'approche de moi en me demandant si je vais bien. Je ne lui réponds pas, je veux prendre ce qui appartient à Sai et ne plus les voir tous les deux.

Il me ramène un sac en me disant que c'est tout ce qu'il restait. Je quitte les lieux, les laissant plantés dans le salon sans savoir quoi dire. Ils ont dû comprendre que j'avais retrouvé Sai.

Je mets le sac avec le reste d'affaires dans le coffre et reprends le volant. Je me sens serein d'un côté, tout se règle au fur et à mesure, Sasuke, Sasori et j'ai récupéré Sai… à croire que tous mes « problèmes » commencent par un « S ». Je me tourne d'ailleurs vers mon voisin et soupire avant de prendre la parole.

-Shika… Tu… Je ne dois pas te dire ce que tu dois faire ou non mais tu sors maintenant avec ma cousine et même si elle « accepte » ce que tu fais avec ce mec, ça ne se fait pas. Soit tu sors avec elle et tu l'assumes entièrement, soit tu te trouves un mec. Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu peux arriver à réfreiner certaines de tes envies.

-Je sais bien que tu as raison mais-

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Choisis ! Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as brisé le cœur de mon meilleur ami, je me suis occupé de lui. Et là je vais être égoïste, mais je m'en fous, je vais devoir m'occuper de Sai maintenant alors si tu fais souffrir Ino je ne pourrais pas encore une fois rattraper tes conneries ! T'es assez grand, assume !

Nous sommes arrivés devant chez lui depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il me dit y réfléchir sérieusement, me demande de bien prendre soin de Sai et s'en va.

Je jette en coup d'œil à l'arrière, mon beau brun dort, il doit être exténué, les sédatifs n'aidant pas.

J'arrive chez moi et emmène Sai à l'intérieur, je préviens mes parents par la même occasion. Ils n'émettent aucune objection, ma mère en pleurait presque en entendant l'histoire que je leur narre. Mon père quant à lui va chercher ses sacs qui sont dans le coffre.

Je vais installer Sai dans la chambre d'ami et ma mère apparaît avec une bassine, un linge, une serviette et de l'eau chaude. Elle me suggère de nettoyer Sai, après la nuit qu'il a eu il doit en avoir besoin. Elle m'aide du mieux qu'elle peut et retient un sanglot en voyant les poignets de l'homme que j'aime complètement lacérés, il a dû tirer sur ses liens comme un damné.

Le lendemain Sai est enfin réveillé, mais il est sans réaction. Mon père a fait venir un médecin pour voir si tout allait bien, et il n'a apparemment aucune séquelle physique mais serait choqué psychologiquement.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

Et en plus on m'interdit de le voir pendant un mois, le temps qu'il s'acclimate soit disant. Ce pourrait être moins si Sai montre des signes de changement significatifs.

Je pars chez Hinata durant cette période, j'ai besoin d'être entouré. Et puis il va y avoir l'anniversaire de Sasuke et j'espère qu'Hinata accouchera pendant que je serais là. Je veux profiter d'eux au maximum.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : _**Aime-Moi**_

Résumé : Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples**(certains sont juste reportés) : Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, Shikamaru/Ino, Sasuke/Hinata, Shikamaru/Hidan etc…

**Désolée de le préciser que maintenant mais je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples.

* * *

**_Merci Saeko pour ta beta! :)

* * *

_

**- Chapitre XV -**

Le lendemain, Sai est enfin réveillé, mais il est sans réaction. Mon père a fait venir un médecin pour voir si tout allait bien, et il n'a apparemment aucune séquelle physique mais serait choqué psychologiquement.

Et en effet depuis que je l'ai « récupérer » de l'Enfer, il est sans réaction. Son regard reste fixement dans le vide, il se laisse porter par le mouvement. Mange quand il doit manger, se lave quand doit l'être et va aux toilettes quand il en a besoin. On dirait un zombi.

Je ne sais plus comment le faire réagir. Le médecin nous avait suggéré de l'emmener voir un psychologue, mais je pense que ça ne changerait rien. Je lui parle mais il n'a aucune réaction, ni face à moi ni à personne d'autre. Shikamaru, Ino, mes parents, ils ont tous essayé. J'ai même songé à faire venir Sasori, après tout ils ont passé des mois ensemble, mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas envie de le voir.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il est dans cet état.

Je suis dans la chambre d'ami, Sai est sur son lit, assit, le regard dans le vide, et moi je lui fais la lecture. Ce n'est pas mon fort, je préfère écrire que lire. Mais… Maintenant que j'y pense… Putain pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé de suite !

Je referme le livre, me lève et vais vers le bureau. A côté de celui-ci il y a une grande boîte en carton où sont rangés tous les dessins et peintures de Sai que j'ai pu récupérer. Je porte la boîte sur le lit où je la pose et en sors ses œuvres que je lui montre, là encore il n'a aucune réaction ! Je soupire et m'écroule sur la chaise à côté du lit, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Après quelques minutes, je range tout dans le carton et vais le reposer.

J'ai arrêté de faire la lecture aussi longtemps à Sai, au début je lui lisais un livre presque tout l'après-midi mais maintenant je me contente d'un chapitre ou deux, préférant le calme pour continuer mes écrits. Je suis en train d'écrire une historie sur un jeune ninja qui veut être reconnu par tous dans son village.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et je sors un instant.

-Allo ?

-Salut c'est Sasuke ! Ca va ?

-Mh.

-Et lui ?

-Il… C'est toujours pareil Sasuke, il reste là à ne rien faire. J'ai beau lui parler, le prendre dans mes bras, ça ne change rien. Je crois que je vais accepter la proposition du médecin et demander à un psy de venir. Pour voir au moins.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Moi j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse le sortir de là, tu l'aimes tellement.

Je comprends bien qu'il a une petite pensée pour Shikamaru. Il l'oublie peu à peu mais ce n'est pas toujours évident, heureusement Hinata l'aide à oublier, elle lui prend tout son temps.

-Et toi tout se passe bien avec notre future maman ?

-Aaah mon dieu ce n'est pas moi le père mais elle me fait tourner en bourrique tout pareil ! Tu sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait l'autre nuit ? Elle me réveille à trois heures du mat' parce qu'elle voulait de la pizza à la banane ! De la PIZZA à la BANANE !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de mon meilleur ami dont le sommeil est **très** précieux, qui se fait réveiller en pleine nuit pour une pizza à la banane. Je me calme après deux ou trois insultes. Ca me fait du bien de rire ainsi, je suis content d'avoir Sasuke au téléphone. Je ne lui dirais jamais mais sa présence me manque. J'aimerais que mon meilleur ami soit là en ce moment.

-Bon et alors, en dehors des envies nocturnes de la demoiselle, tout va bien ?

-O-Oui. En fait je t'appelais car j'aimerais avoir ton avis sur quelque chose… Je pense sérieusement à épouser Hinata.

Hein ? Il me fait une blague là ? Il veut me faire rire un peu plus ? Sauf que cette fois je ris jaune.

-Ne ris pas Naruto, je suis sérieux. Pas que je sois tombé amoureux de notre princesse mais… Mais je ne crois pas qu'un enfant doive grandir sans un père, surtout dans une famille comme la sienne. J'aime toujours Shikamaru, c'est lui l'homme de ma vie, mais je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais plus l'avoir alors je préfère me rendre utile et disons… consacrer ma vie à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis toujours aussi égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un mal dans ce cas. Je pense même que ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Neji n'aura pas à en assumer les conséquences, comme il aurait dû le faire. Tu en as parlé avec Hinata ?

-Non pas encore, mais avec Neji oui, il est d'accord lui aussi, Hiashi-san aussi. Mais bien sûr ça sera à Hinata de décider, on ne veut pas la forcer à quoi que se soit.

-En même temps c'est vrai qu'après elle aura du mal à se trouver quelqu'un. Une jeune mère célibataire…

Nous sommes interrompus par la concernée qui a besoin de Sasuke pour lui attraper le DVD qu'elle veut regarder. J'ai même le privilège de lui parler un instant, je crois entendre qu'elle s'éloigne car j'entends des pas et elle se met à chuchoter.

-Naruto je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui vas-y.

Je me suis moi aussi mis à chuchoter pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Sasuke pour son anniversaire ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire « oui » !

-Hein ? J'ai pas compris ? Mince il revient, à plus Naruto je te rappelle plus tard ! Bisous et embrasse ton Sai pour moi !

Elle a raccroché. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je me demande si elle n'a pas compris dans le sens de ne pas avoir entendu ou si elle n'a pas compris pourquoi je lui disais ça. Enfin bref… Embrasser mon Sai… Ô comme j'aimerais !

En parlant de lui, je le rejoins dans la chambre et en lâche mon téléphone quand je le vois, mon carnet dans la main, mon crayon dans l'autre, en train de dessiner.

Je cours vers lui et lui arrache le bloc des mains. Sur la page où j'avais commencé à écrire, il a dessiné un portrait. Mon portrait !

Je m'assois sur le lit à côté de lui en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, il me regarde encore de ses yeux vides mais je ne rêve pas, il a agit, il fait autre chose que des choses banales ! Il a dessiné et c'est moi en plus ! J'appelle son prénom mais toujours rien.

Je me lève et ouvre l'armoire, j'en ressors un sac contenant les affaires de dessins de Sai. Je l'ouvre et le met à côté de lui puis en sors finalement bloc, crayons, feutres etc. je lui mets un stylo dans les mains ainsi qu'une feuille vierge. Il reste un instant immobile puis lève le stylo pour le poser sur la feuille et commencer à dessiner, c'est encore moi qu'il dessine, un portrait.

J'appelle mes parents qui arrivent en courant, affolés par mes cris. Je leur montre ce qu'a fait Sai et ils en sont aussi surpris. Ma mère me propose de lui installer un chevalet et tout son matériel de dessin dans la véranda, ce que j'accepte avec joie.

Le lendemain tout y est prêt et j'accompagne Sai, lui expliquant qu'il peut venir ici quand bon lui semble et qu'il peut y faire ce qu'il veut.

Depuis il passe ses journées dans la véranda à peindre, dessiner, croquer mon visage. Il mange, il dort, il dessine. Voilà son quotidien.

En fin de compte nous avons fait appel à un psychologue depuis l'obsession de Sai. Il n'arrête pas de me dessiner et pourtant on dirait qu'il ne me voit pas, c'est comme si il ne comprenait pas que je suis avec lui à ses côtés.

Et puis finalement, un matin, ce qui pour nous a été une sentence est tombée. Le psy nous a annoncé qu'il fallait « interner » Sai en institut où il serait encadré par des psychologues, des conseillers, des personnes là pour lui etc. Moi je suis là pour lui, pourquoi ça ne serait pas à moi de prendre soin de lui ? Mes parents essaient de me faire revenir à la raison en me disant que j'aurais le droit d'aller le voir quand je veux et que c'est mieux pour lui.

Quelques jours plus tard il part pour l'institut, c'est en dehors de la ville et nous l'accompagnons. Nous l'aidons à s'installer, même si c'est ma mère qui fait le plus gros du travail, secondée par mon père, moi je suis juste assis à côté de lui sur son lit, à lui tenir la main. Une main que je n'ai pas envie de lâcher au moment où nous devons partir mais on m'y force. Je suis en larmes, je ne veux pas le quitter encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.

Et en plus on m'interdit de le voir pendant un mois, soi-disant le temps qu'il s'acclimate. Ce pourrait être moins si Sai montre des signes de changement significatifs.

Je pars chez Hinata durant cette période, j'ai besoin d'être entouré. Et puis il va y avoir l'anniversaire de Sasuke et j'espère qu'Hinata accouchera pendant que je serais là. Je veux profiter d'eux au maximum.

Je prends le train, puis un taxi de la gare à chez mon amie. C'est elle qui m'ouvre et j'ai un mouvement de recul en la voyant si… bah si grosse ! Sasuke ne mentait pas ! Mais ça ne lui enlève rien de son charme au contraire, elle rayonne de bonheur, et je pense bien que Sasuke y est pour quelque chose. Enfin que sa présence y soit pour quelque chose en tout cas.

Je retrouve aussi mon meilleur ami absent depuis des mois. Nous nous prenons dans les bras, j'ai envie d'en pleurer, ça faisait si longtemps, ces retrouvailles sont trop émotives pour moi.

Sasuke m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et me demande pourquoi j'ai une grosse valise plus un sac pour un mois. Je ne voyage pas léger d'habitude mais là quand même…

-Mais mon cher Sasuke, dans ce sac il y a tes cadeaux d'anniversaire et les cadeaux pour la naissance de l'enfant d'Hinata. Il y en a de la part de tout le monde : moi bien sûr, mes parents, les tiens, ton frère et Deidara, Ino et…

-Et Shikamaru. Il y a pensé, c'est gentil.

-Oui. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées Sasuke.

Il me dit qu'il sait mais qu'il en est quand même heureux. Nous entrons dans la chambre, j'y pose mes bagages et me tourne vers Sasuke qui joue du cou pour voir s'il arrive à percevoir quelque chose de ses cadeaux, mais ils sont bien emballés !

-Alors, sinon, où en est ta proposition ?

Il devient rouge comme une pivoine et bafouille que non il n'a pas encore trouvé le bon moment. Je ris et lui dis qu'il le fera quand il aura trouvé le courage. Puis nous rejoignons Hinata dans le salon où ont été apportés des boissons et des gâteaux. Nous sommes rejoins par Neji, Hiashi, ainsi que sa seconde fille, Hanabi.

Je pense tout le temps à Sai et commence à mieux comprendre Sasuke. J'ai envie d'appeler à l'institut pour savoir comment vont les choses mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Alors je fais comme Sasuke fait pour ne pas penser à Shikamaru, je m'occupe d'Hinata. Et effectivement la demoiselle est très exigeante et capricieuse depuis qu'elle est enceinte, nous sommes entièrement dévoués à notre amie.

Les jours défilent à une allure folle, dans deux jours, Sasuke fêtera son anniversaire. Je n'ai jamais dit à Sasuke ce que j'avais répondu à la question d'Hinata alors je le pousse un peu plus chaque jour à enfin parler à Hinata. Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'amour mais plutôt d'un accord tacite entre deux « adultes » consentant.

J'aurais peut-être dû…

Effectivement nous sommes réveillés en pleine nuit par Hanabi qui nous informe qu'Hinata va accoucher. C'est paniqués que nous nous rendons tous les cinq à l'hôpital. La main de Sasuke n'a pas lâché la sienne, je lui dis que c'est maintenant qu'il doit agir.

Il l'a fait, d'une traite il lui a demandé, lui expliquant tout ce qu'il m'avait expliqué à moi, à Neji, à son père. Seulement, une fois fini, le travail a commencé et Hinata a dû partir dans la salle d'accouchement et elle lui a demandé de l'accompagner.

Nous, nous avons attendu, sans connaître la réponse d'Hinata. Nous attendons, nous attendons et puis on vient enfin nous trouver. Ca y est, Hinata est l'heureuse maman d'un petit Matsu.

Nous sommes amenés dans la chambre. Je suis ému de ce que je vois, Sasuke est assis au bord lit, le petit Matsu dans ses bras, le regard d'Hinata posé tendrement sur eux. Sasuke me regarde et me montre le petit bout.

-Naruto, je te présente Matsu Uchiha-Hyuuga.

-« Uchiha-Hyuuga » ? Alors tu as accepté ?

C'est à Hinata que je m'adresse, elle acquiesce et nous les félicitons. Au moins je suis sûr que cet enfant aura deux parents qui ne s'aimeront peut-être pas d'amour mais qui l'aimeront lui plus que tout.

Quand nous rentrons chez les Hyuuga, c'est déjà le matin, seuls notre demoiselle et son bébé sont restés à l'hôpital. Sasuke se sent tout fébrile d'être devenu papa si vite, il ne réalise pas encore je crois.

Quand je retrouve mon portable que j'avais oublié, j'ai un message vocal.

#Bonjour monsieur Uzumaki, ici le directeur de l'institut Nokoru. Je vous appelle au sujet de votre ami, Sai. Il faudrait que vous veniez. Bonne journée, au revoir.#

Je m'assois sur mon lit, sa voix était grave et n'avait rien d'enjoué. Je le sens, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, je dois rentrer. Je sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke demain mais je sais aussi qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Je vais faire l'aller-retour, je serais revenu demain.

Je pars un peu en coup de vent, mais ils comprennent. J'arrive en milieu d'après-midi à Nokoru et fonce directement à la chambre de Sai. Je me fais intercepter par des infirmières qui me conduisent chez le directeur. Il me fait un peu peur mais je m'installe dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Cela fait trois semaines que Sai est là, j'espère qu'il va m'annoncer que tout est fini et que mon amour peut rentrer avec moi.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas évident monsieur Uzumaki. Il y a de ça quelques jours, votre ami a, comment dire… Il s'est réveillé ce matin-là et il était « normal », il n'était tout du moins pas dans son état léthargique dans lequel vous nous l'avez amené. Il a raconté plusieurs choses à la personne qui s'occupe de lui. Surtout ce qu'il a vécu quand vous l'avez trouvé. Son psychologue semble penser que c'est à votre vue qu'il s'est enfermé dans son mutisme, trop honteux. Mais ce ne sont bien sur que des présomptions. Il a hurlé toute la journée, nous avons hésité à lui donner des tranquillisants après ce qui lui était arrivé et puis finalement il s'est calmé de lui-même, sûrement épuisé. Malheureusement le soir même il tentait de mettre fin à ses jours.

-Pardon ? Il…

Il a essayé de se suicider. Je n'écoute pas ce que me dit le médecin et sort de son bureau pour me rendre dans la chambre de Sai. Je ne comprends riens, je crois bien que je n'ai écouté qu'à moitié le discours du directeur.

J'arrive à la chambre de Sai, rentre précipitamment dedans et la bloque à l'aide d'une espèce de commode. Je me faisais poursuivre et je veux pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Sai.

Quand je me retourne, exténué, Sai me regarde, assis dans son lit. Il murmure mon prénom avant de froncer les sourcils et de se lever pour se planter devant moi.

-Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu veux avoir des ennuis ou quoi ? Oh et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche, tant mieux si c'est le cas ! C'est de ta faute si j'en suis arrivé là ! Tout a toujours été de ta faute depuis que tu as posé les yeux sur moi. Si je t'avais pas rencontré tout aurait été pour le mieux, j'aurais continué mon travail, certes pas reluisant, mais… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ?

Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras en lui disant qu'il m'a manqué. Je suis heureux qu'il me parle enfin, qu'il réagisse face à moi, même si c'est pour m'insulter. Il essaie de se débatte et je sais que j'ai peu de temps car les infirmiers, médecins et autres essaient d'ouvrir la porte. Alors je ressers ma prise autour de lui et lui parle doucement.

-Pardon Sai, pardonne-moi s'il te plait. J'aurais jamais dû te laisser avec Orochimaru cette fois-là j'aurais dû te récupérer avant des mains de Sasori j'aurais dû mieux te chercher avant de te trouver dans la bouche de l'Enfer. Pardon d'avoir été aussi faible. J'aurais dû vraiment tout prendre en main, quitte à te forcer à m'écouter, me suivre, te laisser porter par la vague. Une chose est sûre c'est que je t'aime et ça, ça ne changera pas. A partir de maintenant je ne te lâcherais plus tu m'entends, je veux te garder près de moi pour toujours, je t'aime trop pour te perdre encore une fois ! Tu te souviens de la fois où nous sommes allés à la plage ? Tu te souviens comme tu étais bien ? Et bien je vais faire en sorte que tous les jours tu te sentes aussi bien, voire encore plus que ce jour-là.

Ses mains se referment dans mon dos et il se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas mais je ne prête aucune attention à toute la population autour de nous, passant juste ma main dans les cheveux de mon brun, lui chuchotant de se calmer et que je suis là.

Finalement on nous oblige à nous lâcher et je suis tiré hors de la chambre. Sauf que cette fois je souris, j'ai retrouvé l'homme que j'aime et je crois bien être un peu aimé en retour. Sinon pourquoi tant de « cinéma » juste pour moi ? Je souris une dernière fois alors que la porte se referme sur la vision de Sai tendant sa main vers moi.

Je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire sortir d'ici, ce doit être un parent, et je ne crois pas que Danzo soit très apte à me recevoir ou même venir chercher son neveu. Heureusement je connais la meilleure personne qui soit dans ce genre de situation. Je sors mon portable et cherche le numéro qui m'intéresse.

-Salut mon cousin adoré !

-Oh putain Naruto j'aime pas ce ton dans ta voix, qu'est-ce que tu as d'illégal à me demander ?

-Tu me connais trop bien, c'est lassant. J'aurais besoin de toi, de ton cher et tendre et de son oncle.

-M-Madara ?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Mon plan est simple : Le parrain de Sai va le faire sortir de là. Deidara connaît pas mal de personnes pas toujours très fréquentables, dont certaines qui s'occupent de faire de faux papiers. Il va se charger de faire faire des papiers faisant croire que Madara est Danzo, parrain de Sai. Madara n'aura qu'à faire l'acteur - et il sait très bien le faire, passant d'un idiot profond à un ténébreux redoutable. Itachi restera lui-même, jouant juste son rôle d'avocat de la famille, appuyant ainsi Madara pour les papiers de sortie de son « neveu ».

Mon idée est parfaite, tordue, mais parfaite ! Je suis sûr qu'elle fonctionnera. Bon, le paramètre hasardeux c'est le temps qu'elle va mettre à être accomplie, je ne peux pas communiquer avec Sai après ce que j'ai fait et ne peux donc pas le rassurer. J'ai juste réussi à lui dire que je le sortirais de là mais il ne sait pas quand, et moi non plus pour l'instant.

Et en effet ça a mis beaucoup plus de temps que ce que je pensais. Ça a pris six mois.

Après ma petite escapade, je suis retourné chez Hinata le temps que les choses se tassent et que je puisse retourner là-bas. Après ça j'ai rendu visite à Sai une à deux fois par semaine.

Nous avons doucement recommencé à nous réhabituer l'un à l'autre, nous redécouvrant, apprenant à pardonner nos erreurs. Nous avons aussi beaucoup pleuré.

J'aide Sai à soigner les blessures de son cœur, du mieux que je peux. Mais vu qu'ils ne nous laissent pas vraiment nous toucher, je ne peux pas le prendre dans mes bras comme je le voudrais. Je suis pourtant persuadé qu'il irait mieux s'il avait un soutient physique en plus du psychologique.

Oui bon d'accord c'est juste que j'ai envie de l'avoir près de moi et le toucher ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de l'avoir pour moi, et quand je peux, quand nous retrouvons un semblant de relation entre nous, on nous tient à distance !

Mais je suis heureux car Sai aussi émet le désir de m'avoir près de lui.

Ca n'a pas été facile, il avait vraiment une dent contre moi. Il m'a rendu responsable de pas mal de ses « erreurs ». Même s'il m'a avoué qu'au fond de lui il a regretté d'avoir été comme il a pu l'être vis-à-vis de moi. Comme par exemple quand il était avec Sasori, il restait avec lui, pensant lui devoir quelque chose. Au fil du temps il a eu certains sentiments pour le cousin de Gaara mais il restait distant de moi par peur de le quitter et revenir vers moi.

Sa plus lourde douleur vis-à-vis de moi c'est mon « abandon » quand il devait partir avec Orochimaru. C'est à partir de ce moment où ça a vraiment dérapé, il m'a dit que ça avait été l'élément déclencheur. Il s'est senti trahit, ses sentiments étant très fort pour moi à ce moment-là. Et puis j'avais passé la nuit avec Neji.

Même maintenant il ne me l'avouera pas mais je pense qu'il tombait amoureux de moi et c'est pour ça qu'il a tout pris à l'extrême. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de sentiment alors il a changé son amour en haine. Il a pensé se protéger mais ça n'a fait que nous détruire l'un l'autre.

Enfin heureusement maintenant tout est fini, ce n'est que du passé et nous allons penser au présent et surtout à l'avenir !

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

L'épilogue. Et oui c'est déjà la fin ! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : _**Aime-Moi**_

Résumé: Naruto s'ennuie, heureusement un nouveau dans sa classe va bouleverser sa vie…

*Naruto/Sai* / UA / OOC / Pov Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Naruto/Sai, Sasuke/Shikamaru, Naruto/Sakon, Naruto/Ukon, Itachi/Deidara, Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto, Orochimaru/Sai, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Kiba, Naruto/Gaara, Sasori/Naruto, Sasori/Sai, Sasori/Gaara, Shikamaru/Ino, Sasuke/Hinata, Shikamaru/Hidan etc…

**Désolée de le préciser que maintenant mais je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples.

* * *

**

**Coucou a tous! Et voilà le dernier et ultime chapitre de _Aime-Moi_. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'espere qu'elle a plus jusqu'a la fin. Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos délicieuses reviews! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.**

**Pour ceux qui lisent _Tout Accepter De Toi_, je vous retrouverais avec cette fic ; et sinon pour les autres je vous retrouverais dans d'autres histoires a venir. :)**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille! Enjoy it! =] bisous bisous Nana Nara! **

* * *

**- Epilogue -**

C'est aujourd'hui que Sai sort de l'institut Nokoru. Je suis super anxieux. Je dois l'attendre près de la grille, j'en sautille presque d'impatience.

Les grosses portes s'ouvrent enfin et trois silhouettes apparaissent. La personne du milieu s'immobilise en me voyant puis accélère son pas. Je fais de même, j'en viens même à courir. Sai atterrit dans mes bras et, bien que ça me suffise amplement, un miracle se produit. Ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les miennes. Je suis surpris et recule mon visage pour le regarder.

-C'est juste pour me remercier et je ne dois pas y prendre goût, c'est ça ?

Il se mord le coin gauche de sa lèvre inférieure et rougit légèrement avant de me resserrer contre lui.

-Non, pas cette fois. Cette fois je veux assumer entièrement et enfin t'aimer.

J'attrape son visage à deux mains et l'embrasse enfin comme j'en ai envie depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Je n'attends pas pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche et aller caresser la sienne, c'est si bon. Mon corps tout entier tremble de bonheur, de plaisir et aussi de désir. Ca fait des mois que je fantasme sur ce moment qui dans mon esprit ne se passait pas devant tout le monde. Sauf que nous sommes dans la vie réelle et je dois me séparer de Sai à regret.

Je saisi sa main et nous partons dans la grosse berline de Madara pour aller chez moi. Il va s'y installer pour l'instant, après il verra. Si il veut il peut aussi habiter seul. Ca le gène de devoir habiter chez mes parents mais ceux-ci sont plus qu'heureux et ce n'est pas comme si il n'était jamais venu.

Il n'a aucun souvenir de la période qu'il a passée chez moi, du coup il est assez surpris quand on lui montre qu'il y a encore des affaires à lui dans la chambre d'ami et surtout dans la véranda. Il est sur le point de pleurer en voyant tous les portraits de moi et se traite de fou. Je souris et lui réponds qu'il est juste amoureux.

-Qui t'a dit que j'étais amoureux de toi ?

-Hein ? Mais tout à l'heure tu m'as dit…

-Je te taquine !

Je boude un peu pour la forme mais vais quand même l'embrasser, collant mon corps au sien. Je ne peux me retenir de passer mes mains sous son haut pour caresser directement sa peau. Il se crispe légèrement mais reste contre moi et passe ses bras autour de ma nuque pour continuer à partager notre baiser.

Je suis en feu, mes mains descendent vers les fesses de Sai et je le soulève pour le poser sur le haut tabouret face au chevalet. Je me frotte lascivement à lui, rapprochant son bassin du mien. Je bande pour un simple baiser et quelques caresses, mais en même temps ça fait des mois, presque un an, que je n'ai rien fait avec quelqu'un !

Mon nouveau petit ami gémit à travers notre baiser et ma main droite se retrouve à nouveau sous le haut de Sai. Je remonte ma main jusqu'au torse de celui-ci, allant le titiller du bout des doigts.

Malheureusement nous nous faisons interrompre par mon père qui vient nous chercher pour manger.

-Hum… Désolé les jeunes, je sais que vous avez très envie de vous retrouvez et tout ça mais ta mère vient de finir le repas et il faudrait que vous mangiez chaud. Et puis… bon évitez de faire ce genre de… de faire « ça » dans la véranda.

Il nous fait rire car il est tout rouge, sûrement très gêné de nous avoir surpris dans une telle position. Il était pourtant habitué du temps où j'étais avec Neji, il a vu pire. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte ce jour-là. Neji me faisait une petite gâterie dans ma chambre et il a fallut que mon père rentre de voyage à ce moment-là et vienne bien sûr me saluer. Il a refermé la porte directement mais c'est sûr que j'ai été refroidi. Il ne m'en a pas voulu mais nous ne nous sommes quand même pas adressé la parole pendant quelques jours, trop honteux.

Enfin bon, nous allons donc dîner en compagnie de mes parents plutôt dans le calme pour mon père et moi et assez animé du côté de ma mère et « son gendre » comme elle s'amuse à l'appeler. Vu qu'elle est une grande amatrice d'art, ils se sont tout de suite trouvé de nombreux centres d'intérêt communs.

Après un film regardé tous les quatre, nous laissons mon père et ma mère en amoureux pour monter à l'étage. J'aimerais que Sai vienne dormir avec moi. Bon, pas que dormir, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'il vienne avec moi. Seulement je le laisse devant sa porte, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je prends vraiment sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et rentre dans ma chambre pour m'allonger un peu. Il est fatigué par l'agitation de la journée donc je peux comprendre qu'il veuille se reposer et aussi prendre ses marques, mais j'ai envie d'un câlin moi !

Je me lève et vais le voir dans sa chambre. Je toque trois petits coups et entre. Il dort déjà, je soupire et vais l'embrasser sur le front.

En dehors de plusieurs baisers et caresses je n'ai droit à rien avec Sai pour l'instant. Ce n'est jamais le bon moment, je suis à cran ! Je ne veux pas le précipiter et ce ne sont pas toujours ses refus qui nous stoppent mais je commence vraiment à avoir du mal à me retenir.

Au moins, celui-ci se rend compte qu'il me rend fou… mais ne fait rien pour arranger les choses ! Je sens bien que lui aussi voudrait faire plus mais on dirait qu'il fait un blocage dès que je suis trop sur lui ou trop entreprenant. Enfin après tout ce qui lui est arrivé on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Cela fait une semaine que Sai vit chez moi et j'ai de plus en plus de mal au moment du coucher. Je ne me suis jamais autant fait de plaisirs solitaires que cette semaine ! Ca fait deux ans que je désire l'être qui est dans la chambre à côté de la mienne et je ne peux pas avoir plus que ce qu'il consent me donner.

Je suis d'ailleurs en ce moment même dans mon lit, je viens de me réveiller et mes mains naviguent sur mon torse pour descendre plus bas.

Je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais je sens un poids sur mon lit et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur Sai qui s'assoit sur mes jambes.

-Que fais-tu de si bon matin petit pervers ?

-Je me contente comme je peux étant donné que tu me rends dingue la journée et aussi dans mes rêves !

Je me passe une main sur le visage alors qu'il murmure un « oh » désolé.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-M-M'aider ? Co… Comment ça ?

Sai me sourit puis soulève la couette et vient m'embrasser avant de faire aller sa bouche sur ma mâchoire puis mon torse. Ses mains se glissent entre l'élastique de mon boxer et ma peau puis baissent le haut de mon sous-vêtement. Je rougis et tourne mon visage sur le côté, j'ai bien vu le regard de Sai face à mon érection. Il a dégluti et prononcé quelque chose comme « waaah ». Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, on dirait qu'il apprécie mais c'est quand même gênant.

Ses lèvres se posent doucement dessus puis sa langue vient me lécher de la base jusqu'au bout. Je pousse déjà de petits cris, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne m'a pas fait ça ! Sai continue de me lécher, me masturbant de sa main droite. C'est bon mais je me lasse, j'aimerais qu'il la prenne entièrement en bouche et lui fait savoir. Je sens bien qu'il hésite et je relève ma tête pour le regarder. J'ai l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Sa bouche s'entrouvre peu à peu et avance vers le bout de mon érection, sa langue vient recueillir un peu de liquide séminal qui en sort.

Il me torture encore un peu puis vient prendre ma virilité entre ses lèvres, la faisant coulisser dans sa bouche. C'est chaud, humide et c'est juste tout simplement trop bon ! Mes hanches s'avancent vers lui mais il me retient d'une main au matelas et entame des va-et-vient, faisant aller mon bas-ventre dans sa bouche. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là et ma main gauche se pose sur la tête de Sai qui se recule immédiatement.

Son souffle est court et son regard un peu perdu.

-Je… Pardon, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta main sur ma tête comme ça. Ça me fait encore trop bizarre pour l'instant.

-Ah… d'accord. Désolé.

Je me redresse et vais l'embrasser, sa réaction m'a un peu refroidi mais je suis si excité que ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je lui demande quand même s'il peut continuer et que dans le cas contraire je finirais moi-même. Mais ça va, il vient m'embrasser et me caresser de ses mains avant de retourner face à mon excitation.

-Par contre tu me préviens, je n'ai pas envie de devoir…

-C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas mais vas-y vite s'il te plait j'en peux plus !

Il rit légèrement et reprend là où il en était. Ses doigts me caressent en même temps partout tout autour et je sens que ça ne va pas tarder à partir. J'ai envie de repousser Sai mais j'ai peur qu'il ait une réaction vive.

-Sai… ahh… arrête… ça…ça vient... aaahhnn

Il s'est retiré à temps mais en eu plein la figure. Je me redresse, affolé, cherchant quelque chose pour l'essuyer et ne trouve que le t-shirt que j'ai retiré cette nuit. Je le nettoie comme je peux en m'excusant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Enfin c'est la première fois que ce n'est pas fait exprès…

Je déteste quand il fait ce genre de réflexion sur son ancienne vie. Je me doute bien de ce que tous ces vieux pervers dégueulasses ont pu lui demander de faire ! Il m'avait raconté son week-end avec Orochimaru et j'en ai encore des frissons.

Je lui dis d'arrêter de parler de tout ça, que je n'aime pas quand il en parle. Il s'excuse et se glisse sous ma couette à mes côtés. Nous nous rendormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une petite sieste avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Je me sens mieux, plus léger. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée qui pourrait être prise de façon… de la mauvaise façon ! J'ai juste le cœur plus léger qu'il accepte de venir plus vers moi et de l'avoir enfin à mes côtés !

Début février, nous décidons de partir quelques jours chez Hinata pour que je puisse enfin la présenter à Sai. Elle et le petit Matsu, qui apparemment grandit à une vitesse folle. Sasuke ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec lui, il est complètement gaga.

En voyant Sasuke, Sai me dit qu'il trouve qu'il a changé depuis le temps où il était avec Shikamaru. Moi je ne me rends pas bien compte. Quoi que c'est vrai qu'il est plus mûr qu'avant, moins sensible aussi peut-être. Il a juste grandi je dirais.

Et effectivement Matsu aussi ! Il est vraiment trop mignon, il fait des sourires à tout le monde ! Je crois que Sai en a peur, il n'aime pas trop les enfants.

Enfin bon c'est très ressourçant d'être à la campagne, entouré des montagnes, au calme, loin de la ville. J'aimerais bien venir m'installer près d'ici. Après tout j'ai assez d'argent pour me faire vivre et faire vivre Sai à mes côtés toute notre vie.

Avant le dîner, j'aimerais qu'on aille se balader en amoureux, Sai n'émet aucune objection et me dit aimer la neige. Je ne le savais pas, moi je suis plus plage et soleil mais après tout la montagne ce n'est pas que de la neige toute l'année et puis la plage n'est qu'à une heure en voiture. Oui je nous vois vraiment bien vivre ici !

Nous sommes le soir et dans notre chambre attitrée, Sai et moi sommes allongés sur le lit à nous embrasser et nous caresser. Il est beaucoup plus détendu depuis que nous sommes ici et un peu plus entreprenant. Sa main libre, qui n'est pas sous nos corps, soulève mon t-shirt un peu plus à chaque caresse et je me décide à me redresser et m'assoir pour l'enlever. Je me tourne vers Sai et saisis le bas de son haut pour faire de même.

Une fois torse nu nous recommençons à nous embrasser, une main soutenant mon corps et l'autre posée sur la joue de mon amoureux. Sa main libre va se poser sur le devant de mon pantalon et me caresse un peu par-dessus celui-ci avant d'en dégrafer les boutons.

Mes mains poussent légèrement Sai qui tombe lentement en arrière, m'entraînant avec lui. Seulement, une fois que je suis au-dessus de lui à me déhancher légèrement, il panique un peu.

Il ne me le dit pas mais je comprends qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Je me surélève un peu et entreprends de le déshabiller, si il ne m'arrête pas c'est qu'il n'est pas contre. Alors je continue. Il tremble tout comme moi alors je prends ça pour de l'excitation.

En même temps son érection ne cache rien alors que je l'embrasse dessus et le caresse. Je n'ai pas pensé à acheter du lubrifiant, du coup j'attrape la crème pour les mains de Sai et en fais couler sur mes doigts.

Je murmure à mon petit ami de se détendre, même si je sens bien tous les muscles de son corps contractés à leur maximum.

Mon index va masser son intimité le plus doucement possible, le faisant trembler un peu plus. J'embrasse son entrejambe pour le détendre un peu plus alors que mon index pénètre dans son intimité. Mais il est trop crispé alors je le regarde et me stoppe en le voyant pleurer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je me mets à son niveau, le prenant par les épaules, et lui demande ce qu'il a, mais il se recroqueville sur le côté en position fœtale.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dès que je pose une main sur lui il sursaute légèrement. Je me traite mentalement de monstre et m'excuse plusieurs fois en espérant qu'il me pardonne. Il se retourne sur le lit face à moi et me demande de le serrer fort, ce que je fais en m'excusant encore une fois de ne pas avoir réfléchi.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? J'aurais compris tu sais.

-… Tu en as envie et je voulais te faire plaisir mais je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais, je suis désolé Naruto. J'espère que ça ne change rien, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes pour ça… Parce que si c'est le cas je… J'arriverais bien à me forcer un peu ! Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu ne me laisses pas !

Il est reparti dans un long sanglot et je ressers son corps un peu plus près du mien en le traitant d'idiot.

-Sai, je ne t'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour te laisser comme ça ! Et ce même si je dois renoncer à être un jour actif avec toi ! Je me contenterais d'être passif.

-Hein… Quoi ? P-passif ?

-Bah quoi ? Tu crois que ça marche que dans un sens ? Tu as toujours cru que tu serais que uke avec moi ? C'est vrai que j'adore être seme mais j'aime aussi être pris ! Rien que de t'imaginer être en moi et me faire l'amour me met dans tous mes états… Tu peux le constater toi-même…

Je baisse mon regard vers mon entrejambe qui a repris de la vigueur et Sai la regarde aussi puis relève ses yeux vers moi.

-M-Mais je… Tu… tu es sûr ? La seule fois où j'ai été seme on m'a dit que… on m'a dit que j'étais un gros nul.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois ! Et moi je suis sûr que tu sauras me satisfaire amplement. Ferme les yeux. Allez ferme les yeux.

Il fait ce que je lui demande et je prends sa main droite dans la mienne et porte deux de ses doigts à ma bouche que je lèche et suçote. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappe. Je me glisse à son oreille et lui parle tout doucement.

-Imagine-toi, cela fait de nombreuses minutes que nous nous chauffons, je n'en peux plus car tes mains et ta bouche courent le long de mon corps. Je te supplie de me prendre en écartant mes jambes, t'intimant de venir le plus vite possible. Mais il faut que tu me prépares. Alors ta main descend vers mes fesses et tu…ahhh… tu me pe… ahhh tu me pénètre d'un doigt.

J'ai pris son index en main et le fais me pénétrer. Ca fait longtemps pour moi, ce n'est pas évident mais c'est bon. Le souffle de Sai s'est accéléré et je perçois même un petit gémissement alors que son doigt s'enfonce un peu plus en moi. Je suis sur la bonne voie, je ne me démonte pas et continue même si il n'ose pas encore bouger sa main de lui-même.

-Tu fais aller et venir ton doigt en moi avant d'en rajouter un second, ça fait longtemps donc il faut bien me préparer.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de l'aider pour qu'il ajoute son majeur à son index et je maintiens encore sa main même si les mouvements qu'il exécute sont bien les siens. Je pivote doucement sur le dos en ouvrant un plus mes cuisses à Sai. Lui est encore installé le côté et j'aimerais qu'il vienne, qu'il prenne l'initiative de venir sur moi.

-Embrasse-moi. Sai… Embrasse-moi.

Il voudrait le faire mais pour ça il doit se redresser. Ce qu'il fait. Je lâche sa main déjà occupée à me donner du plaisir et la pose dans son cou pendant que la seconde passe sous son corps pour se retrouver dans son dos, l'entraînant, le poussant à venir sur moi.

Il rompt notre baiser et me demande de continuer à lui parler, le guider. Je sens son érection contre ma cuisse, ce qui est plutôt bon présage, non ?

-Est-ce que tu sens à quel point j'ai envie de toi, à quel point tu me fais du bien ?

-Hm.

-Et bien tu vois j'aimerais que tu me fasses encore plus de bien. Mais pour ça il faut d'abord que tu retires tes doigts.

Je me dépêche de tendre le bras pour prendre une capote qui se trouve dans ma petite trousse de toilette sur la table de nuit. Celle-ci tombe mais je n'y fais pas attention, m'empressant d'ouvrir l'emballage. Je sors le préservatif et passe mes mains entre nos deux corps pour le mettre à Sai qui gémit légèrement en sentant mes mains à cet endroit.

-Donc je disais… ? Ah oui que j'aimerais que tu me fasses encore plus de bien. Mais pour ça il faut d'abord que tu retires tes doigts. Puis tu vas mettre mes genoux sur tes épaules... Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il tremble de partout d'appréhension, moi je suis entièrement détendu mais si il ne l'est pas un minimum il peut malheureusement me faire mal. J'attrape un coussin et le mets sous mon bassin, ça sera plus pratique pour lui. Il vient m'embrasser et me dit qu'il va commencer.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui Sai, oui, allez, viens en moi.

Ses mains se crispent sur mes fesses où elles sont posées. Elles me les écartent doucement et Sai se place devant mon intimité, je sens son érection se poser dessus sans vraiment appuyer. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vraiment envie d'être uke, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je suis totalement soumis à mon petit ami qui commence enfin à bouger son bassin et entrer en moi. J'ai mal mais essaie de ne rien laisser paraître à Sai, l'encourageant à continuer.

Arrivé à la moitié, je lui dis qu'il devrait ressortir pour mieux rengainer. Il m'a re-pénétré un peu fort mais étrangement ça ne m'a pas non plus trop déplu, c'était douloureux mais également bon. Ca prend du temps avant qu'il soit en moi mais il y arrive peu à peu. Il prend confiance en lui, prend en assurance, laissant retomber mes jambes pour que nous nous installions plus confortablement.

Je réalise enfin qu'il se déhanche en moi lentement, langoureusement, avec amour. Mes râles n'en sont en réalité qu'un seul, un long râle montant en décibel se répercutant contre les murs. Son prénom, je le répète en boucle tel un leitmotiv et il répond par le mien, mais aussi disant qu'il m'aime et que c'est bon, que je suis trop bon pour lui.

Il n'a même pas eu à me toucher de ses mains pour que je me répande entre nous, seuls les frôlements de son corps y ont suffi. En me sentant me contracter tout autour de lui il a eu son orgasme à son tour, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux dans un brouillard post-orgasmique. Je suis dans les bras de Sai qui me caresse le bras du bout des doigts. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et j'ai l'impression de le voir des étoiles plein les yeux. J'embrasse sa mâchoire et attire son attention.

-Tu vois… je te l'avais dit, t'as assuré… grave !

-C'est vrai ?

-Euh… t'étais là non ? Tu m'as pas entendu ?

-Je crois que tout le monde nous a entendus !

Il me taquine mais je m'en moque. Nous avons encore passé un nouveau cap, ensemble. Nous allons avancer comme ça maintenant : à deux, toujours.

* * *

Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis cette soirée chez Hinata.

Il y a un an, Sai m'a laissé le prendre, ses blessures psychologiques sont encore présentes dans un coin de sa tête mais nous nous soutenons. Je suis toujours là s'il veut parler, pleurer ou même juste rester dans mes bras.

Nous avons acheté une petite maison dans la même ville que Sasuke et Hinata, nous habitons à quelques rues. Leur petit bonhomme entre en primaire à la rentrée prochaine, il a hérité du caractère calme d'Hinata même si des fois en l'observant bien on remarque qu'il prend les mimiques de Sasuke regardant parfois les gens de haut malgré sa petite taille d'enfant et il est aussi charmeur que lui.

Ils lui ont appris très tôt que Sasuke n'était pas son papa biologique et pour l'instant il fait comme si l'information ne lui avait jamais été donnée : pour lui Sasuke est son papa. Nous verrons plus tard ce que ça donnera. Hinata craint qu'il veuille un jour rencontrer Genma, seulement celle-ci n'a plus aucun contact avec l'homme.

Sasuke n'a toujours pas oublié Shikamaru. Il y a quelques années Shikamaru est revenu vers Sasuke, il allait se marier avec Ino et a proposé à Sasuke de coucher une dernière fois avec lui avant qu'il ne se case enfin pour de bon. Je ne saurais jamais si Sasuke a accepté ou non. Ni lui ni son ancien amour n'ont voulu me le dire.

Shikamaru a donc fini par céder à Ino et l'a épousée. Elle est actuellement enceinte, de jumeaux si j'ai bien compris. Ils sont restés vivre à Konoha où Shikamaru y travaille comme sous-directeur d'une entreprise d'informatique ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai plus trop de contact avec ma cousine et son mari, nous nous sommes disputés Shikamaru et moi un jour, on en est même venu aux mains. J'ai appris qu'il continuait à aller dans la bouche de l'Enfer et je suis rentré dans une colère noire Il avait brisé mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise avec ma famille. Ino est intervenue, me disant que ça ne me regardait pas. Depuis, je suis resté à distance, j'ai des nouvelles par mes parents ou Deidara quand je l'ai sur Internet.

Lui et Itachi sont toujours ensemble et ont déménagé à l'étranger, à Washington aux États-Unis. Deidara expose ses sculptures là-bas dans une galerie et le grand-frère de Sasuke est resté avocat, il travaille dans le plus grand cabinet de la ville.

Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de Gaara ou de Sasori. Ni moi, ni Sai.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Sai qui rentre à la maison. Il retire ses chaussures et son manteau, court jusqu'à moi et tombe à mes côtés sur le canapé. J'ai droit à un bisou et il me tend un sac en papier kraft.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre, tu verras.

J'ouvre le petit sac et en sors un manga. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je n'y crois pas. C'est notre bébé à Sai et moi, notre premier bébé.

Il y a environ deux ans nous avons décidé de réunir nos talents, nos passions et notre amour une fois de plus. Nous avons décidé d'adapter mon « roman » en manga grâce au talent de Sai. Je trouve que le personnage principal me ressemble un peu même si mon cher et tendre le nie, il est quand même blond aux yeux bleus. Coïncidences ? J'en doute.

-L'imprimeur m'a appelé ce matin et je ne t'ai rien dit pour te faire la surprise ! C'est le tout premier exemplaire !

Je regarde la couverture glacée entre mes mains et la touche du bout du doigt. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ? J'ai un petit ami génial, notre bébé sort en magasin dans quelques jours, je suis entouré de mes amis je suis tout simplement heureux.

Nous en avons bavé pour en arriver là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je n'avais demandé qu'une chose à Sai, c'était de m'aimer… Le pari est réussi.

***Fin*

* * *

Encore merci a tous! A bientot! Nana Nara! ;)**


End file.
